Babysitting
by BballSnipergirl23
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are seniors and, of course in a huge fight. That is until the girls stumble onto something in an alley. Babies! Will they put being enemies aside to help the newborns? Or will the babies be in danger all the way though the fight?
1. The Find

**Me: Here's that interview with the Powerpuff Girl and Rowdyruff Boys that I promised to my readers. First time writing a FanFic Story! So don't come after me, please. =^)**

**Butch: No promises.**

**Boomer: I'm not helping if some crazy person comes after you.**

**Brick: I got more important things. *playing MineCraft***

**Me: (Sarcasm) Wow, Thanks guys. I really trust that I'm safe with you. At lest the PPG's will give me a chance on making a story about you guys. **

**Bubbles: Of course! And I'm excited to know what our outfits look like. =)**

**Buttercup: I just want to see what butt kicking is in store. =P**

**Blossom: I love the plot. I think the boys will end up liking what happens. ;)**

**RRB's: What! You already heard what happens!?**

**Me: Well, you guys didn't listen when I was trying to tell you. You just kept on playing MineCraft, destroying buildings. So just do the disclaimer.**

**Butch: AP does not own**

**Brick: Us, PPG's, ooorrrr**

**Boomer: anything else that belongs to the real owner.**

It was just another ordinary summer day for the Powerpuff girls. They were in the middle of Townsville fighting against, none other than, the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Do these boys have anything better they can be doing? Other than messing with our Summer Break!" Bubbles screamed after hitting Boomer away.

"Aww come on Bubbles I thought you loved seeing me every day," Boomer commented getting up from his spot on the concrete.

Bubbles was fuming, "I already have a boyfriend if that's what you're getting at!" Not.

Boomer had steam coming out of his ears before he charged at Bubbles.

"I swear these boys don't have a life! They have nothing better to do, but ask us to kick their asses every single day. It's sad really," Buttercup yelled as she introduced Butch's face to the nice soft grass.

Buttercup started to turn back to Butch, but some how ended up under him. Butch smirked with mud and grass all over his face, "Wrong! Admit it BC, you know you can't stay away from all this."

Butch used both hands to gesture to himself giving Buttercup the chance to deliver a nice solid punch to his gut, sending him fly.

"Not even in a parallel universe, Butch," Buttercup growled.

"Seriously though! Can't you guys just act like normal teenage boys that don't have powers?" Blossom questioned throwing some punches and kicks at Brick.

"But we are acting like teen age boys. It's just that we are using our powers. We are causing trouble and checking out girls," Brick grinned.

"I believe the causing trouble part because you do it EVERY SINGLE DAY!" Blossom shrieked after she kicked Brick away.

"You should believe the checking girls out part. We do it every single day, too," Brick laughed.

"Whatever," Blossom sighed at this annoying game that the boys started every single day at noon. The girls would beat them, the boys would go home upset, try to make a new plan, then the next day the game starts all over again. It gets so annoying for the girls since it was their summer break, which meant it was also the boys.

"Ugh! I never wanted to go back to school so much in my life!" Buttercup yelled sending a kick at Butch's gut causing him fly back.

"Diddo!" Bubbles screamed.

"Agreed!" Blossom yelled.

"Blossom, you don't count you love school to much!" Buttercup snickered.

"Hay that doesn't mean I don't cherish a break every once in awhile!" Blossom stated, but as she turned around to fight with Brick again she was meet with two hands grabbing her shoulders and throwing her. "Ahhhhh!"

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup screamed. This gave Boomer and Butch a chance to grab them. Bubbles was thrown into the same alley Blossom was thrown into. Buttercup though switched positions with Butch and sent him into the ground.

"Time out!" Buttercup yelled running into the alley where her sisters were just tossed.

"Can you call time out during a fight?" Boomer asked his red eyed brother.

"No you can't," Brick said as Boomer and him descended to stand next to their green loving brother.

"Well, then come on," Butch growled furiously getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

In a flash of red, dark green, and dark blue they ran into the alley the girls were in. The boy's stopped half way in the alley to see the girls bent over picking up something. The boys just watched confused as the girls turned around holding a bundle of blankets. The girls came out of the darker part of the alley and into the… some what light, to reveal four infants that couldn't have been over two weeks old, hiding within the blankets.

Blossom looked upset while gazing down at a newborn girl in a magenta blanket, Bubbles was, too, she looked depressed as she held a newborn boy in a light gray blanket and a newborn girl in a white blanket, Buttercup's eyes were filled with sorrow as she looked down at a newborn boy in a black blanket.

"They are abandoned," Blossom said grief filling her voice and her eyes not leaving the little sleeping form.

"How do you know?" Brick asked taking a step towards her completely forgetting about the fight they were just in the middle of. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles stepped to the side to reveal a young woman that had looked to have been beaten to death. Brick, Butch, and Boomer's eyes widened as they saw the women.

"What are you going to do with them?" Boomer asked still looking with shock at the dead woman.

"We have to watch over the kids until we find a safe home for them," Bubbles replied finally looking up.

The boys finally looked up at the girls. "Why don't you just put them in a orphanage?" Butch asked.

"Because, to be honest, an orphanage isn't a good place to stick a newborn in," Buttercup said looking up.

A silence fell upon the six teens until Bubbles spoke, "Um guys… This might be too much to ask, but could you help us out with taking care of them? Just until we find them a home?"

"What!" Blossom and Buttercup screamed looking at their sister.

"Bubbles, they can't help us out even if they wanted too," Buttercup said.

"And why's that, Buttercup?" Boomer asked kind of mad.

"Because one, you're boys. Two, you are the Rowdyruff boys hence the uncaring nature, and three, you're evil," Buttercup stated.

"Just because we are evil and boys doesn't mean that we are heartless," Brick growled.

"Oh yeah…" Buttercup started, but was cut off, "Buttercup, as much as I hate to say it Bubbles is right we can't do this alone," Blossom sighed after a long moment of thought.

"What! But what could they possibly do?" Buttercup complained.

"Enough," Blossom turned to the boys, "Could we put our differences aside for these kids for awhile?" Blossom asked.

Boomer didn't even ask or look at his brothers before he quickly answered, "I know I will."

Bubbles gave him a warm smile and he returned it as he walked over to Bubbles. He offered to take one of the children, which Bubbles happily gently handed the girl away from her.

Brick looked at Butch who just shrugged. Brick sighed, "Alright I'm in."

"Thank you," Blossom smiled. Brick went and stood by her looking down at the girl she was holding and he smiled at the sight of the baby girl.

"I guess that leaves me with Butterbutt," Butch snickered walking over to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh great. Now don't think I'm going soft just because I'm holding a baby."

"Now what do you want us to do first?" Brick asked.

"You, are going to hold the babies while we go turn the body into the police," Blossom said handing the little girl to Brick, who looked worried about taking the small infant, "Can't Butch, Boomer, and I take the girl in?"

"No because then they will think you did it. Remember you're still the bad guys to the world," Blossom stated as Buttercup handed the baby boy to Butch who look just as worried, if not more, than Brick.

"But it's only a two person job so I can stay with you guys until Blossom and Buttercup come back," Bubbles added quickly before the boys had a freaking heart attack. A huge sigh of relief came from all the boys.

Buttercup laughed as Blossom and Bubbles giggled at the boy's reaction. Buttercup picked up the dead woman and took to the air. Blossom took to the air too, but before they could leave Bubbles stopped them, "Wait! Blossom, remember at home there are some baby supplies, like formula, strollers, dippers, and some other stuff. Bring some of that back with you."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Alright we'll be right back," Blossom said then left with Buttercup.

"Why do you guys have baby supplies at your house?" Boomer asked a little worried.

"Because we had to take care of our baby cousins when our Aunt and Uncle went with our dad to some scientist thing. And they forgot to take all their stuff with them, so we just held onto it," Bubbles said kneeling on the ground.

There was another huge sigh, but was only from Boomer. Butch and Brick snickered at this as they sat on the ground. Boomer shot them a glare as he went to sit by Bubbles.

Bubbles was checking over the little boy making sure nothing was wrong with him. When she was finished checking over the boy she looked at Boomer, "Can you hold him and I'll take the girl?"

"Of course," Boomer handed the girl to Bubbles then took the boy from her.

Bubbles made quick work to look over the girl. She smiled as she finished checking her, "These two twins are all good and healthy."

"Cool," Boomer smiled at the little babies.

"Brick, can you bring the little girl over so I can check over her?" Bubbles asked politely still holding the little girl in the white blanket.

"Sure," Brick nodded. He got up and made his way over to Bubbles making sure that he didn't disturb the little girl the whole way there. Bubbles looked at Boomer, who was really happy, "Do you think you can handle holding two babies?"

"I think so," he said a little unsure.

"Don't worry," she helped him get the two babies in position, "You are doing great."

She gently held his face to comfort him while giving him a warm smile. Boomer looked at her returning the smile, but she turned away as Brick kneeled in front of Bubbles. Brick softly handed Bubbles the little magenta bundle. Brick watched as Bubbles was checking over the little girl with a smile crossing his features. Boomer then asked, "Do you think we should name them?"

"We could. By the time my sisters and I got to the lady all she was able to get out was, 'Take care of my children,'" Bubbles said just finishing the little girls check up. She handed the little girl back to Brick, "She's all good and healthy. What will you name her?"

"Um I don't know? I think I'll wait for Blossom to get back," he said looking at the little girl in his hands.

Bubbles giggles, but agreed, "That would be a smart thing to do. Hey Butch can you bring your little boy over here?"

"He's not mine," Butch replied getting up.

"Well he's yours until we find a home for him so… deal with it," Bubbles retorted and everyone looked at her shocked that she talked back to Butch.

"Anyway, Bubbles. What do you think we should name the twins?" Boomer said a little excited. To be honest, he was loving the fact that he was going to take care of the babies, but it was mostly because he had a little crush on Bubbles.

"I don't know do you have any ideas?" Bubbles asked taking the boy in the black blanket away from Butch as he kneels just like Brick did.

"Hummmm," Boomer said looking over the little girl and little boy to come up with a name, "How about… Brook? For the girl."

"I like that. It's very pretty," she said then going back to looking over Butch's baby.

Boomer smiled glad that he was able to think of a good name. She finished looking over the boy and handed him back to Butch when she thought of something, "How about we name the boy, Blake?"

"Humm Brook and Blake? I like it. What do the Uncles think?" Boomer questioned raising an eyebrow at Brick and Butch.

"Huh?" they both said in unison looking up from the child in their hands. Brick had a smile across his dazed face and Butch was… almost smiling.

Boomer and Bubbles laughed at their expressions. Bubbles then got up to take the girl away from Boomer. As soon as Bubbles got Brook out of Boomer's arms did Blossom and Buttercup showed up.

"We're back!" Buttercup proclaimed.

"Cool what did you bring?" Brick asked.

"We have three bags full of diapers, formula, baby powder, baby bottles, blankets, and lunch for us later. One pink bag for Brick and me, a light green pack for Butch and Buttercup," Blossom said throwing a green pack to Buttercup, who of course caught it, "and lastly a light blue bag for Boomer and Bubbles."

"Along with a stroller because you have two kids," Buttercup said opening the double stroller.

"So now what?" Butch asked not sure what else to do or say.

"First, we should get these kids into some diapers at lest and change their blanket," Blossom suggested.

"We didn't have any cloths for them, but Bubbles can make them some later tonight," Buttercup said setting the light green bag down and pulling out a diaper.

"Yeah. And boys you better watch how to change a diaper. To make sure you do we are going to make you change them at lest once today," Bubbles said getting a diaper out.

Blossom did the same. So the girls changed the babies and explained the "difficult" process to the boys. After that they changed the blankies, but they all had the same color. When they were done with changing they walked out of alley.

"So you named the twins Brook and Blake?" Blossom asked looking into the stroller that held the twins.

"Yeah. Boomer thought we should name them since we weren't told their names. And it's not right to call them she or he. So I picked out some names for them," Bubbles explained. The boys were just walking behind the girls. Listening to the girls conversation and making a little of their own.

"I agree so I guess Buttercup and me are the only ones that need to pick out some names. Brick would you like to help?" Blossom offered.

"Of course. What do you have in mind?" Brick asked.

As Blossom and Brick were discussing names Butch snuck behind Buttercup.

"What are you thinking, Butterbutt?" Butch whispered.

"I don't know. Naming a little baby is hard. Can you think of any?" Buttercup asked.

Butch was shocked that Buttercup was asking him, "Why are you asking me?"

"For suggestions," Buttercup shrugged.

"I don't know," Butch thought and started to name off random B names for boys.

"How about Bonnie?" Blossom said suddenly.

"I think that would be perfect," Brick approved.

"Bonnie! That's so cute!" Bubbles mentally jumped up and down.

"I like it," Boomer agreed.

"It sounds good to me," Buttercup nodded off.

"Yeah," Butch accepted.

"Then Bonnie it is," Blossom smiled looking down at the little girl.

"I got it! Beck!" Buttercup exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Beck?" Blossom and Bubbles questioned.

"Yeah Beck," Buttercup repeated.

"I think it will be a great name for him. Sounds sporty," Butch smiled at the little boy in Buttercup's arms.

"For a boy I like it," Boomer smiled.

"Yeah. By the look of the boy I think it matches him," Brick said looking at the boy.

Blossom and Bubbles sighed thinking it over.

"Yeah I guess that will work," Bubbles smiled.

"It will just have to grow on me I guess," Blossom sighed, "So where do you guys want to go?"

"How about the park?" Bubbles suggested.

"Sounds good, since there are a lot of clouds and it's pretty cool," Brick agreed.

"To the park then," Butch said motioning to the park as if he was Lewis and Clark.

(End)

**Brick: Wow. This story might not be as bad as I though it would.**

**Butch: Yeah I thought that I was going to have to cut my ears and gouge my eyes out.**

**Me: *glares at Brick and Butch* Thanks guys. There was a funny thing though I was reading another story and the twins in that story were Brook and Blake. Promise I did not get it from that story.**

**Blossom: Anyway, AP didn't you say you had a surprise?**

**Bubbles: Surprise! Yippeee I love surprises!**

**Me: Yes I do. I am starting a new thing with this story. I am hiding my pointers for life.**

**Boomer: Called AP's Life Lessons.**

**Me: Yep. Thank you Boomer, but I'm not going to tell you the hidden lesson in this Chap. so when you review tell me what YOU think it is! =P**

**Everybody: So please Review and tell us what you think AP's Life Lesson is! Thanks!**


	2. The Secret Strategy

**Me: Sup readers? I just have to say THANK YOU to the only person that reviewed:**

***applause* Samkitty14**

**Butch: Yeah yeah whatever. Can I say what the Lesson of AP's life is?**

**Buttercup: It's actually AP's Life Lesson smartass and no I'm doing it!**

**Me: *smile evilly* Buttercup, let Butch do it because I'm letting you do the Review. *whispers to the girls* Besides he won't get it. Trust me.**

**Girls: *Laugh***

**Butch: Well, it's obvious that I'm amazing.**

**Me & Girls: *Burst out laughing***

**Brick: Oh please Butch. Get over yourself.**

**Boomer: Besides everyone knows that I'm the hottest because I'm the sweetest.**

**Me: *Wipe a tear away as the girls are rolling on the ground laughing* No that is not even close to the life lesson, but it does have to do with boys.**

**Boys: It does?!**

**Me: Yep. Drum roll please *drums start to sound* AP's Life Lesson is to all you boys in this world. If a girl is having any trouble or a rough time at all, whether they are stubborn, not real attractive, or you are just a stubborn or lazy boy, girls would appreciate any help that you offer. Just a little pat on the shoulder or a couple comforting words could do amazing things for girls. Even if the girls don't show it on the outside or they don't say a word about it, it can make our day.**

**Boys: *_***

**Me: I need to have a long conversation with them? Anyway, Buttercup take it away!**

**Buttercup: AP doesn't own Us, RRB, or songs. She just owns the AP's Life Lessons. **

All six teens and all four babies walked to the park. It was quite between the teens and as they journeyed to the park the babies started crying.

"Ahh! Why are they crying?" Butch complained.

"Oh shut up, Butch!" Buttercup said casually.

"I wonder when the last time they ate was?" Bubbles said looking down at the little ones in her stroller.

"That could be the reason. They are hungry," Blossom said slipping her pack off then sitting on a bench. Buttercup and Bubbles did the same.

"Do you need us?" Boomer offered.

Bubbles looked up at him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat or two.

"Yeah could you watch them I'm going to get some water for their formulas," she said putting the breaks on the stroller and getting up.

"S-sure," Boomer stuttered, but no one seemed to notice except Bubbles, who just acted like she didn't realize it.

"Thank you!" Bubbles said in her sparkling tone.

Meanwhile Brick was just getting his answer. "Could you hold Bonnie while I go with Buttercup and Bubbles to get some water for their formula?"

"Of course," Brick nodded. He got his arms ready to take Bonnie. Blossom gave him a wide smile and Brick swears his heart picked up its pace.

"I appreciate it," she said gently handing an already shaken up Bonnie to him and letting him take her spot on the bench. Then she left with Bubbles and Buttercup.

During Bubbles and Blossom's moments Buttercup was telling Butch. "Hey, Butch. Watch Beck while I go get his formula ready," Buttercup said not looking at him.

"Fine," Butch replied finally looking at her after staring at something in a different direction. She gave him a smirk while he sat down so she could hand him Beck. After Butch sat down he caught sight of her smirk and something funny went threw his body, but he wasn't sure what. He was handed a crying Beck and she gave a small, "Thanks."

"No prob," with that she left with her sisters.

The boys saw them go to some random stand that was selling bottle water, hot dogs, and some other carry around foods and drinks.

"Ugh, how long do you guys think it will take to get these kids adopted?" Butch asked breaking the silence between the brothers, well, other then the crying.

"I don't know, but they are pretty young that they should be adopted in no time," Brick replied.

"Good because I want to go back to kicking the girls butts and taking things. Just something not having to do with babies. They are so ANNOYING!" Butch almost yelled.

"Oh come on Butch. I don't think it's all that bad. We won't be doing that much with the babies anyway. They will be staying at the girls place at night," Boomer smirked at his brother as he kept trying to get the twins to calm down… a little.

"Yeah. We won't have to put up with the crying 24/7. Along with the fact, that we probably won't even help them with finding a family. They will be doing all the work. We're just… supervising," Brick added.

"Yeah, but still. How the heck did we get dragged into this again?" Butch whined.

"Boomer, just had to help out his crush," Brick said glancing out of the corner of his eye looking at Boomer.

"Oh yeah that's why," Butch smirked.

"She isn't my crush," Boomer defended, "Besides, why did you guys help out the other two? You could have left because that would have been pure evil."

"Because…" Butch started, but then realized that he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Because we didn't want you to spill any of our secrets to them and make sure that you didn't fall in love with Bubbles," Brick quickly came to Butch's aid.

"Sure… whatever," Boomer rolled his eyes.

"How did they do for you guys?" came a bubbly voice snapping them out of their trances.

"Crying their eyes out. No big deal," Butch said non-chalantly.

"Haha. Very funny," Buttercup fake laughed while shaking the baby bottle. They had already poured the water in with the formula and were just mixing them up.

"Here give them to us and go do something for awhile," Blossom said taking Bonnie from Brick and sticking the baby bottle in her mouth.

"Just don't go stealing things or else," Buttercup said taking Beck from Butch.

"Or else what?" Butch smirked getting up. Buttercup shot him a glare that said Just-try-and-steal-something-I-dare-you. He put his hands up in surrender as she sat down.

"Don't worry we have a truce until these babies are adopted," Brick said walking off his brothers not far behind. The boy's went off, but they honestly didn't go far. They stayed close enough so they had the girls within their sight the whole entire time, but the girls couldn't see them.

"Guys what are we doing?" Butch asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked confused.

"I mean that we haven't even gone that far from them, bro. What is wrong with us? We couldn't have changed that much in only an hour!" Butch complained.

"We haven't so get a hold of yourself dude!" Brick said turning away from watching Blossom, "Just think this can also give us an advantage."

Boomer and Butch looked at each other then back at Brick, "Huh?"

Brick sighed, "Don't you see? They are most vulnerable now. We can learn their weaknesses and we can practice to get stronger while they are occupied with taking care of the babies."

"Oh I get it. We can work out to the point we're top dogs," Butch said when a light bulb went off in his head and a devious smile forming on his face.

"So we act like we are helping them and as soon as they get rid of the babies we destroy the girls?" Boomer asked making sure he had the plan straight.

"No Boomer. We lie around, get fat then just let the Powerpuff girls kick our asses… Of course that's the plan! Except, we will just beat them not destroy them. Life would be kind of boring if we didn't have someone to fight because all those other villains are you know," Brick swallowed hard and made a weird face, "retired."

All the boys shivered, but Butch came back with a thought, a very Butchie thought, "We could also make a bet with them like… oh I don't know… they have to be our slaves for the rest of our life?"

"That's not a bad thought, Butch. Alright, we'll make a bet with them after we are strong enough," Brick smiled at the thought of having Blossom in a maids outfit with chains hanging off her arms and legs.

"Cool," was all Boomer said.

"Then we're at an agreement? Brick asked.

Butch and Boomer nodded.

"Good," Brick said then looked towards the girls, "We'll start soon, but I don't want anyone messing with the girls or the kids till then."

Butch and Boomer craned their necks to look at the girls. They saw that there were some boys talking to the girls.

"Come on," Brick said and they went back over.

With the girls:

"Guys is it just me or are the boys acting too nice to us?" Buttercup asked looking over her shoulder where the guys left.

"Butch is being more gentle then normal. Brick is not as annoying. As for Boomer… he's Boomer," Blossom analyzed.

"But they are helping taking care of babies. That can change a person," Bubbles pointed out.

"But still. Them not acting like the annoying Rowdyruff Boys they are, is kind of freaking me out," Buttercup said with a shiver.

"Yeah, but…" Blossom started.

"Hey pretty woman," came a nasally voice.

"Oh hey Dexter," Blossom sighed disappointed and already annoyed by his presence. Dexter is just a boy who thinks he is the smartest being on earth even though he isn't. He always is annoying the shit out of Blossom when they are at school, too.

"Ugh hey, hi, hello, Bubbles," came a more girly voice.

"Oh hi, Mandark," Bubbles said faking being happy. Mandark was one of those guys that didn't know when to stop talking to a girl. He was awful at flirting and did the most disgusting things like… um… pick his nose and rub it on someone or eat it.

"Hey hey hey, Girls," came a more masculine voice.

"Sup, Mitch?" all the girls responded. Mitch was the only guy out of this group that the girls actually enjoyed. Other then him, the other two could just be eaten by a giant purple penguin for all the girls cared.

"How's your grandmother been?" Bubbles asked completely ignoring what Mandark was trying to talk to her about.

"Good, but may I ask…" Mitch pointed to the babies in their arms, "What's with the babies? Please, tell me they aren't yours. I'll kill who ever did that to you."

"Yes, Mitch. They are ours. How could you've not seen our stomachs last week?" Buttercup said in a fake surprised sarcastic voice.

"Haha Buttercup. Very funny," Mitch faked laughed.

"You were the one acting stupid," Buttercup stated.

"Yeah, yeah, but you didn't answer my question. Why do you have babies?" Mitch repeated.

"We found them and are going to take care of them until we can find some adoptive parents for them," Blossom said ignoring every word that Dexter was uttering. He was just babbling on about something that he invented.

"Ahh that makes sense. You are the superhero's that will help anyone or anything big or small," Mitch smiled at the little one Buttercup was holding.

"What can I tell ya? We are just that awesome," Buttercup smirked.

"Yeah whatever. What are their names?" Mitch asked.

"Beck, Bonnie, and these twins are Brook and Blake," Bubbles pointed out.

"Awww they are so cute," Mitch smiled, "So when…"

"Is there a problem here?" came a masculine voice. Everyone except Dexter looked over to see Brick, Butch, and Boomer walking up.

"….and that's how I am Val Victorian of our class," Dexter finished saying something.

"No, but Dexter is saying something about being Val Victorian of our class, which isn't true," Blossom said annoyed and shooting him a glare.

"It is true. Who else could be smarter then me?" Dexter questioned.

Blossom wanted to freaking choke is skinny, pasty white neck, but she couldn't because she had Bonnie. Blossom was about to say something, but Brick beat her to it, "Me and Blossom."

"What!?" Dexter screamed making the kids start to cry. That made the Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruff boys, and Mitch really mad, but Dexter didn't give two shits about the kids, "How do you know that?"

"Because I hacked into the Principles computer to see where I stood compared to Blossom. Long story short, you're third," Brick said as if it was not a big deal that he just hacked into the mainframe of the school.

Dexter couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just stood there his mouth wide open. When he composed himself he turned red with anger, but before he was able to scream and make the situation worse Mitch started to push Dexter and Mandark away, "Well, we'd love to stay," Mitch glared at Dexter and Mandark, "but we have to go get Black Ops II so I can teach these idiots a lesson. Later girls."

"Bye Mitch," the girls waved still trying to calm the kids down. Mandark had to open his mouth though before he was out of sight though, "Bye girls. And Bubbles will you go out with me Friday?"

Boomer turned away his eye starting to twitch and was clutching his hands at his sides. Buttercup was disgusted that Mandark even asked, "Get out of here before I kick your scrawny asses."

"Yeah and quit talking your going to make the babies go deaf along with the rest of us," Butch added. Mandark was just about to let out a stupid retort, if you could even call it that, but took another look at the situation. The girls might not have been paying attention, but the boys were.

Boomer was actually looking at him, but his fists were not very pleasing to see. Brick was in front of Blossom glaring at Mandark, Buttercup was sending some of her special daggers, but had to calm the baby so you didn't see her glare for long. Yet, she didn't have to worry because Butch was glaring knives at him, too. Butch also had his arms crossed as if saying 'Go on buddy make another damn comment then we'll see what happens to your beloved ass.'

"Alright well bye guys," Mandark said scratching the back of his head then running as fast as his very un-athletic body could take him. Dexter rolled his eyes, but quickly caught sight of what scared Mandark. Dexter was there one second until a cloud of dust was left the next.

Mitch was confused, but calmly walked in the direction Dexter and Mandark left. When the doofesses were out of sight Boomer had to ask, "Was that your boyfriend you were talking about, Bubbles?"

"Boyfriend?!" Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom questioned.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" Blossom asked really confused.

"How in the hell could you pick Mandark!?" Buttercup almost screamed, but kept her voice down because of the little ones.

"I didn't! I don't have a boyfriend guys. Honest," Bubbles looked at her sisters.

"Oh good because I thought I missed something in your diary for a second," Buttercup sighed leaning back.

"What?" Bubbles and Blossom didn't quite catch what Buttercup said.

"Oh nothing," Buttercup said nonchalantly.

"So… wait… you don't have a boyfriend?" Boomer had to double check if he was hearing right.

"Yeah," Bubbles looked up at him. She almost wanted to laugh by the relief that was clearly sketched on Boomer's face.

"Then why did you say you did?"

"Well, haha," Bubbles started, "We were fighting and I was just… uhh… trying to make you mad… and … yeah. Sorry Boomer."

Boomer was relieved that she didn't have a boyfriend. He was just about to say something when he was interrupted, "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah. We haven't had anything to eat all day," Brick said and on cue the boy's stomachs growled. The girls laughed as they took off their backpacks and the boys took the sandwiches they were given.

After lunch the rest of the day was pretty quite. Then the girls had to leave so they all split up and decided to meet at the park in the morning.

The boys went home and started training to get stronger. As for the girls they put the babies to bed finding the Professor made them cradles, actual wooden cradles. At dinner the girls told the Professor about the Rowdyruff Boys helping them with taking care of the kids. He didn't like it, but after a lot of sweet-talking, reassuring, and puppy dog faces he gave in.

After dinner the girls went to their respectable rooms, which were separate from the babies and each other, where they quickly fell asleep. Little did they know that the baby's window was open and shadows entered the room.

**Me: BOO!**

**Everyone: AHHHHHH!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAH! That was good and look how cute you guys are with the girls. =)**

***Brick and Blossom holding each other tightly. Bubbles in Boomer's arms. Butch holding Buttercup protectively* *The guys look down at the girls smirking. Blossom blushes turning away. Bubbles blushes as Boomer sets her down and Buttercup tries to hide her blush, but pushes Butch off of her and he falls to the floor***

**Buttercup: Just get on with the lesson.**

**Me: Alright, but I'm not letting this go FYI. Anyway, the AP's Life Lesson for this Chap. is. . . Girls, to keep you from a heartbreak beware of boys that are always boasting and talking about themselves in public. He is just all talk, they normally care about themselves and nobody else. Sometimes these kinds of boys can change to fit your needs, but sometimes they won't. Depends on how willingly and faithful they are to you. To add to this if a guy is a complete jackass to your family, friends, or more importantly YOU. Get the hell away from him and don't fall for any charms he tries to pull to get you back. Don't ruin your life over a bad decision or a real bad boy. Thank you and Review. =P**


	3. A Late Night Visit

**Me: Whoo hoo! Seven more reviews lets give a round of applause to them!**

**Butch: Maybe you should just stop this story. I mean no one is even paying any attention to your stupid life lessons and they aren't even paying attention to us!**

**Buttercup: Butch! Shut up!**

**Brick: I wonder if he's right though. No one has even commented on her advise.**

**Blossom: Brick!**

**Boomer: Bubbles, do you think AP should stop though?**

**Bubbles: She can't! You can't just start a story and not finish! That goes with her advise too!**

**Me: And I'm not! I can't just stop because no one will review. Now on to the disclaimer girls! =P**

**Girls: AP doesn't own us or RRB she just owns the thoughts to this plot.**

"Wwwwaaaaahhhhh!" screams rang throughout the house of the Utonium residence at one a clock in the morning.

Blossom shot up in her bed at the sound, Bubbles jumped out of bed as soon as she heard it, Buttercup got out of bed confused, and the Professor just got up. The reason everyone was so alarmed was because they haven't ever heard something like this.

Bubbles ran out of her room, but stopped in her doorway to see her sisters and father. They looked at each other then at the babies' room and without another word ran as fast as they could to the closed door.

Blossom was first to open the door and walk in the rest right behind her.

"Hold still you little brat!" one of the shadows yelled at the screaming boy being held by his foot so he was hanging upside down.

"Who are you!?" Blossom screamed furious.

The shadow stopped what it was doing and slowly turned to the group in the doorway. As the shadow did everyone realized that it wasn't one shadow, but five different shadows. Four were holding the babies. Well, not really holding them, more like holding them by an arm or foot.

"Put those babies back or else!" Bubbles screamed.

"Or what? We have the kids. What could you possible do?" came a slimy familiar voice.

"Ace and the Gangreen Gang. We should've known," Buttercup growled.

"Oh and Buttercup it's so good to see my sour flower again," Ace said moving into the beam of light that was coming from a street lamp outside, "But you didn't answer my question. What are you going to do about getting the kids back?"

"First, tell us why you want them!" Bubbles screamed the green group.

"Well…" as Ace thought about it Blossom whispered to Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Buttercup, Bubbles, you'll need a running start."

Buttercup and Bubbles both understood what she was talking about so they slowly scooted back.

"We'd love to tell you guys, but we are running on a tight schedule. Adios!" Ace turned to his gang.

"Now!" Blossom screamed. Ace and his gang turned back to the girls wondering what they were talking about until they saw flashes of baby blue and lime green fill the room and the babies were gone from their grasp.

"Wha… What the hell!" Ace yelled furiously, "Since when did you have super speed?"

Bubbles held Brook and Blake trying to calm them. Buttercup handed Bonnie to Blossom and Beck to the Professor so she could have some fun, "We've had them since we were ten, but we never had to use it with you slow pokes."

Ace growled then screamed, "Gangreen gang attack!"

"I'll hold them off you get out of here and I'll meet you there," Buttercup screamed as she avoided all the punches thrown at her.

"Alright, but hurry up or I'm coming back," Blossom yelled. Blossom handed Bonnie to the Professor then picked him up.

"Come on, Bubbles!" Blossom said taking lead. The Professor made sure that the little ones didn't get any air to the face as Blossom flew out the door.

"Professor, I know we made a plan and stuff, but I think it will be to dangerous to stay with you and Miss. Kean. Plus, we have to warn the boys what is going on. We might stay with them, but we'll see," Blossom explained to the Professor.

"As much as I hate the thought of you being with them. I think they could protect you more then I ever could. So I agree, but what about Buttercup?" the Professor asked.

"We are going to meet her at the park," Bubbles was able to get out, but she had a tear running down the side of her face.

"Alright," was all the Professor said before the girls reached Miss. Kean's house. Blossom set the Professor down and took Bonnie and Beck back. The babies were almost shaking. Blossom's eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates as she realized that the babies didn't have any blankets on them. The Professor knocked on Miss. Kean's door and she immediately answered, "Yes? Oh hi Professor, girls, come in."

"Miss. Kean, we can't stay long, but could we barrow some blankets?" Blossom asked.

Miss. Kean finally saw the babies, "Oh my goodness! What happened?" she quickly went to her closet and grabbed white baby blankets and helped the girls wrap them up.

"The Professor will explain, but lets just say that there is a change in plans," Bubbles said.

Their original plan, that they made just in case something like this happened, would have been to go to Miss. Kean's and stay there, but this was more dangerous then they thought and didn't want to risk Miss. Kean or the Professor getting in the middle of it, "Right now we have to go meet Buttercup. Bye Daddy. Bye Miss. Kean."

"Bye girls be safe!" the Professor and Miss. Kean said as the girls ran to the park with crying babies still in their arms.

At the park:

A streak of pink and light blue stopped near a fountain. Blossom looked around with her night vision. The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs got this power when they were ten and has been very, very helpful.

"Where is she?" Blossom asked panic clearly in her voice.

"She'll be here. Don't worry. She probably wants to finish Ace off because of what he did not to long ago," Bubbles reassured her sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Yeah, but still it never takes her more then a minute to beat them guys asses," Blossom was really worried. She started to pace back and forth while Bubbles looked around starting to get worried. After a minute Blossom was done waiting, "Alright I'm going back."

"Blossom, what about the babies you can't just go with you still holding them and I can't hold them all," Bubbles reasoned.

"But I can't wa…" just before Blossom could finish her sentence they saw a streak of lime green coming towards them. It stopped at the woods edge and the laid brick.

"Oh thank goodness," Blossom sighed, "Buttercup, where have you been?"

She didn't answer.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked weary.

Buttercup took a step toward her sisters, but collapsed to the ground.

**Me: Where is everyone? *Crickets* Oh well, it's just like my reviews. Anyway, this is only for my reader to hear this time. The AP's Life lesson in this Chap. is. . . always have a back up plan if things get out of hand. Sometimes life doesn't always go your way or how your original plan goes. So it is always best to have a backup plan just incase you need to get out of a corner. =P**

***Door slams open and the PPG and RRB come running in* Did we miss the Fun fact of the day?**

**Me: *stares at them like their idiots* Uhhhh. . . no. You just missed AP's Life Lesson along with this WHOLE CHAPTER! I thought you guys were just going to get something to eat?**

**Blossom: Brick, I told you that there was going to be traffic on the Highway!**

**Brick: Don't remind me about that freaking hell hole. We were stuck in traffic for a damn hour!**

**Me: Well, now you know how the traffic is around here. Bubbles, Boomer you're up.**

**Bubbles & Boomer: Please review so we know how you like this chapter before we read it. And AP wants to know what you think of her life lessons. Should she stop? Or should she keep on giving her advise? Thanks! =)**


	4. New Arrangements

**Me: Chapter update people! Thank you for YOUR advise guys so I don't feel that dumb and everyone was so awesome about telling me what they think! I really appreciate all your words and to know that ya'll are using my advise. It means so much to me. And there is some news about my bros thoughts on my story and advise, too.**

**Bubbles: Aww what did he say?**

**Me: He thinks that I was perverted and my advise was not helpful. -_-'**

**Butch: Sounds like a cool dude. =)**

**Me: *Smacks Butch upside the head* Says you! When he was reading throughout the first three chapters he was saying, 'Oh my gosh! AP You are so perverted!' **

**Brick: Yeah it was funny. AP would just say that he was only reading the sentence not the whole paragraph itself.**

**Boomer: Which was true. He was only skimming through them.**

**Buttercup: Then he started to argue with her that he knew what was going on in the Chapters.**

**Blossom: Let's just say he didn't know what the heck he was talking about and just saying to everyone skimming is NOT reading!**

**Me: Thank you! Anyway, I don't own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys!**

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked weary.

Buttercup took a step toward her sisters, but collapsed to the ground.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom and Bubbles both screamed running over to their sister, the babies still in their hands and screaming worse then ever before.

They dropped to their knees once they were by Buttercup's side. All of the sudden, a blood red, forest green, and dark blue streak came out of the night.

"We heard the babies and you girls screaming and came as fast as we could," Boomer explained worriedly until him and his brothers noticed Buttercup laying face down on the ground.

"What happened?" Brick commanded.

"Buttercup… she was trying to save. . . us. . . . She must've gotten hurt when we left. . ." Blossom started to cry while Bubbles was already sobbing.

"Buttercup," Butch whispered kneeling next to her. He rolled her over to see what was wrong. She groaned, "Ugh. I feel like shit."

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles screamed.

Butch physically relaxed, but only his brothers saw it. Buttercup put a hand to her head. She looked around then shrugged, "Sup guys?"

"Sup? SUP!" Blossom screamed, "You fall to the ground making Bubbles and I think you're dead and that's all you have to say? Sup?"

"Well sorry," Buttercup rolled her eyes, "I wasn't expecting them to pull a knife on me," as soon as the words escaped her mouth she winced regretting saying too much.

"What!" everyone screamed.

"They pulled a knife on you?" Blossom screeched.

"Did they all pull one on you?" Bubbles yelled.

"Who pulled a knife on you?" Butch question furiously.

"What is going on?" Boomer whined so confused.

"QUITE!" Brick screamed over all the noise. Everyone looked at him, "Good, but explain to us what the HELL is going on!" Brick turned to Blossom, "We are suppose to help you take care of these kids and not telling us what is going on isn't helping your situation."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at their sister who was looking down at the little boy and girl crying in her arms. She let out a huge sigh before responding, "Alright,

but first I want to get the babies to sleep. They haven't had a good sleep, probably being scared for life."

"Fine, but where are you going to sleep?" Brick asked crossing his arms not to happy with this whole situation or her answer.

"Honestly, I don't know," Blossom said getting up looking him dead in the eye.

"Well, I don't think we can go back home because during the fight they tore the whole place up," Buttercup commented. Butch noticed something on Buttercup, but ignored it to help her sit up. Even though she kept swatting his hands away.

"And we can't stay with the Professor and Miss. Kean. That will just put them in danger. And we don't need any other people dragged into this. We shouldn't even bring the boys into this," Bubbles reasoned. Boomer went to her side and held her by the shoulders, touching Brook and Blake in the process.

"A motel I guess is our only and best option, then," Blossom sighed, "Buttercup do y…"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Brick waved, "A motel? You have to pay for those you know."

"Brick, why don't they just stay at our house until we figure out who is after them," Boomer suggested.

"I was going to say that, Boomer," Brick sighed, "But yeah. There is no point in staying in a motel."

"There might not be any reason for staying in one, but we don't want you guys to be caught in the middle of this situation either," Bubbles said.

"Well to late we were already in the middle of this situation when you first asked us this morning," Brick said. Yet he was thinking, _'Keep your friends close, but your ENEMIES closer.'_

"I think it would be best if they stayed at our house too, because," Butch said looking at Buttercup's shirt that had a huge rip in it, "Buttercup has a huge wound on her stomach."

Buttercup looked down finally noticing the rip in her shirt. She pulled it up a little to examine how big it actually was. "Huh, now would you look at that," Buttercup said nonchalantly.

"Oh my gosh," Blossom whispered her eyes growing.

"Blossom! It's going to be okay. Buttercup will be just fine, considering our healing powers, but still we need to get antibiotics on it," Brick said grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eyes knowing that she would go into blaming mode any second.

"Yeah Bloss, I'll be just fine. Don't worry. I wouldn't be BC if I wasn't," she said trying to get up. Butch helped her or at lest tried to because she would keep hissing and hitting him if he ever tried.

"Pink, look at me," Blossom did as she was told and looked deep into crimson red orbs, "You are going to be fine. We will help. Your sisters, you, and the babies will be fine. Okay?"

Blossom mindlessly nodded lost in his eyes. "Alright, can you take Bonnie and Beck so I can help Buttercup?"

"No I got her," Butch said as Buttercup stood up straight.

"Huh?" Buttercup and Blossom questioned. Bubbles giggled while Boomer and Brick snickered.

"I'll take Bonnie," Brick smiled.

"Thank you," Blossom nodded glad he would help her lighten the load. Not that the babies are fat or anything! It's just that your arms kind of start to get tired after you carried a man, then you had to hold two babies for awhile. Even for a super hero that can be tiresome.

"Yeah Bubbles here let me take Blake," Boomer said grabbing Blake.

"Thank you so much, Boomer," Bubbles said handing Blake to him, but in the process their hands touched. They looked at each other in the eyes. Bubbles blushed and Boomer gave a goofy smile not sure what to do.

"Oh hell NO! I can walk. I'm not going to let you carry me," Buttercup shouted making the blues and reds look in that direction. Buttercup was trying to stand on her own, but it wasn't working out good at all.

"Buttercup, quit being stupid. Let me carry you," Butch said irritated.

"Puh… the day I get help is the day I'll dress like a girly-girl," she rolled her eyes.

"Then where's the dress and makeup because I have to see this," Butch smirked.

"Buttercup, just let Butch carry you," Bubbles begged.

"No! I'm not having _him_ help me!" she started to limp away, but there was a problem with that.

"Uhh… Buttercup. We don't know where the Rowdyruff Boys live. Remember they moved out of Mojo's place after we put him in jail. You know that final time before he retired," Bubbles said.

Buttercup stopped and turned back to everyone. They had a staring contest until Buttercup asked with arms crossed, "Well? Are you going to take us to your house?"

"Yeah follow me," Brick said taking lead with Bonnie in his arms and Blossom not far from him. Bubbles and Boomer were close in pursuit and Buttercup and Butch not too far behind them, but they were slow.

After about a minute of walking and everybody was "calm" Buttercup took in what everyone was wearing.

Blossom was wearing a pink tube top with pink fuzzy pants. Bubbles has on a light blue long sleeve top with light blue fuzzy pants. Buttercup looked down to see what see was wearing. She had on a tight light green t-shirt and some athletic shorts that went to her mid-thigh. She also noticed that her and her sisters weren't wearing any shoes.

She looked back up to see what the guys were wearing. Brick had a red "manly-tank" on with black basketball shorts and, of course, his red hat backwards. Boomer wore a blue t-shirt and black shorts. Finally, she looked to the boy walking next to her. Butch was wearing a forest green, tight under armor tank thing that showed off ALL of his muscles and black basketball short. There was something weird though.

_'This doesn't look like something Boomer would wear to sleep,' _Buttercup thought,_ 'and a under armor shirt is defiantly something you don't wear to bed. Under armor is really constricting and it makes you really hot, and I mean really hot, trust me I would know.'_

Butch then noticed out of the corner of his eye that Buttercup was staring at him, "See something you like?"

Buttercup was taken back a little, but shook her head, "No way. You're to gross to even manage."

"Then why were you staring at me?" Butch questioned with a smirk.

"Because I question your sleep wear. Normally, under armor isn't something you wear to bed," Buttercup pointed out trying to keep up the pace. She was having a tough time walking. It was getting more and more difficult for her to stand each second.

"Uh… well me and my brothers always work out at night," Butch said nonchalantly.

"At one o'clock in the morning? Yeah that makes a boat load of sense," Buttercup said sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Yeah how else do you think we keep these sexy bodies?" Butch questioned gesturing to his body.

Buttercup rolled her eye. Then her legs gave out on her. "Ugh," she said low falling to her knees.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom shouted. Butch immediately dropped to her side a hand on her back.

"I'm fine. Really I am. I can walk," Buttercup winced. She tried to get up again when, but of course, fell again.

"Nope. Nuh uh. You're done walking. I'm carrying you weather you like it or not," Butch stated no questions were going to be asked and anything anyone said would be ignored.

"No," Buttercup tested.

"I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice," Butch grabbed Buttercup and put her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Buttercup yelled, "This isn't going to help my injuries anymore. It's just going to make them worse!"

"Well at lest I won't cause you more injury then you falling every five seconds," Butch retorted.

"But you could kill me," she stated.

"We have a truce for crying out loud! Does that mean nothing?" Boomer asked kind of insulted.

"It doesn't if you're a Rowdyruff boy," Buttercup growled.

"Let's calm down. You're just lucky that we are doing this for you," Brick snapped back.

"Oh yeah lucky that you found us and are willingly taking us to your house? It's fishy if you ask me," Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup, shut it!" Blossom scolded, but then got an idea. She walked up to Butch with Beck still in her arms and Buttercup still over his shoulder. She raised a hand and slapped her straight across BC's butt.

"OWW!" Buttercup shouted in pain, "What was that for?"

"Because you're being ignorant," Blossom laughed, "Now shut up. The boys are actually being nice and I'm sure as soon as these kids are gone they will go back to being the criminals they were."

"Are. And thank you for the compliment we try our hardest," Brick stated full of pride.

"Whatever," Buttercup huffed. Then felt another slap on her butt, but it wasn't as hard as before.

"Blossom, stop touching my butt," Buttercup shouted.

"What are you talking about? I only did it that once," Blossom said.

Buttercup shot a glare at the back of Butch's head. To set the record straight, Butch was smirking like an idiot.

"Butch!" Buttercup screamed.

"This is going to be a long walk back," Bubbles mumbled to Boomer who shook his head in agreement.

**Me: So AP's Life Lesson in this chapter is. . . never wear under armor to sleep. =P**

**Blossom: *_*'**

**Brick: o_O'**

**Butch: I**

**Buttercup: -_-'**

**Bubbles: ':O **

**Boomer: ?**

**Me: What? You don't like it? ^_^**

**Everybody: *looks at each other then me* NO!**

**Me: Fine fine. The actual life lesson is keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Now I'm not saying go out in the world and make enemies and I'm not saying you should be like them. I'm just saying this can help you prove that you are better then them. This will be helpful in the business world when you get older or just flat out life. If you do this you could be one step ahead of your enemies because you'll always know what they are doing. And don't use them just watch them. There happy?**

**Everybody: Very. Now please review! We ALL appreciate it!**


	5. Are You Okay?

**Me: Hey Sorry I've been gone. I was in Costa Rica for a trip and. . .**

**Bubbles: AHHHHHHH! *Everybody covers their ears***

**Buttercup: What the Hell, Bubbles!**

**Butch: Yeah! I think my eardrum just burst!**

**Bubbles: Oh my Gosh I just noticed your hair AP!**

**Me: So what about it there's nothin' special.**

**Boomer: Hummm *Squints eyes and is looking closer* Did you color it?**

**Brick: *Shakes head* Boomer, I don't think that's what Bubbles is talking about. Besides AP promised herself that she wouldn't do that to her hair.**

**Bubbles: Yeah, but guys have you ever noticed how LONG it is?**

***Everybody looks at it. While I'm creeped out by the stares***

**Blossom: Oh My GOSH! It's about my length!**

**Me: Huh? *Look at my hair* Maybe. Let's go to the bathroom so I don't feel like the guys are staring at our butts.**

**Girls: Agreed. *Get up and walk to door***

**Me: *Peek my head in* Guys you have disclaimer. *Pull head back and head to bathroom***

**Boys: Sweet! Anyway, AP doesn't own us or PPG. She just owns her Maybe-longer-than-Blossom's-hair.**

They walked in silence for a little bit. "Ugh, Butch can you put me down? I don't think I can handle this anymore. I'm really starting to hurt," Buttercup asked.

"As long as you promise you won't try to get out of my grip," Butch wanted to make sure because he didn't want her to hurt herself anymore then she already was. Besides he didn't want her to kill herself before he got the shot of fighting her for Townsville's last stand.

"Fine. I won't. Just get me off your shoulder," Buttercup begged. Butch pulled her off his shoulder and held her bridal style. "Uhhhgggg," she groaned in pain, "I've never felt so much pain in my life."

She winced and gripped her torso, which had started to bleed again.

"Don't worry BC. When we get to the guys house Bloss and I will fix you up," Bubbles said worry in her voice. Buttercup had never says anything about how bad something hurts, it's just not her, she will always keep it to herself. Not that the girls would ever want her to keep it to herself.

"How far until we get to your house?" Blossom asked.

"Just a block away," Brick responded.

"Sooo… what are the sleeping arrangements?" Bubbles asked awkwardly.

"Well I think the kids will need a room for themselves," Boomer said, but Blossom and Bubbles looked at him with wide eyes. Boomer was taken back, "Or… not."

"We are not going to leave these kids in a room alone ever again. I don't want a repeat of what just happened," Blossom explained.

"What the freaking hell happened?" Butch questioned.

"We'll tell you guys when we are at lest somewhere safe. I don't want to stay out here for another second," Bubbles held Brook closer.

"Alright," Boomer said putting a comforting hand on her back seeing she was scared.

"We're here," Brick said out of nowhere.

The girls looked to up to see a nice small, yellow, two-floor house.

"Wow never thought I'd see that," Buttercup muttered.

"See what? Us living alone?" Butch smirked feeling pride in having a house at such a young age.

"No that you're actually able to afford it," Buttercup replied. And his smirk was gone.

"I know that you guys don't work so how can you afford this? Just asking," Bubbles said curiously.

"Well, after we took out Him. We came back to Mojo Jojo, but he didn't want us to stay with him so he got us this house and made sure the house was paid for till we are twenty," Boomer explained.

"And since Mojo Jojo is in a retirement home, we get all of his money that he's gathered," Brick added as he unlocked the door to their house while still holding Bonnie like a pro.

Brick turned on the lights and made room for the girls to come in. Blossom and Bubbles entered taking in the front hall. Boomer came in right behind them moving to the side to give Butch enough room to come in with Buttercup. Once Butch entered Buttercup groaned.

"Should I take her to my room?" Butch asked.

Bubbles and Blossom's eyes almost shot out of their head, again. Brick noticed their reaction and turned back to Butch, "No. Put her in the guest bedroom and we can figure out where to put the children."

Butch nodded and went to take her to the guest room.

"They can just go in the same room since me and Bubbles will be in there to clean up Buttercup," Blossom explained.

"But isn't it bad for the kids to be exposed to that?" Boomer questioned taking off his shoes while still holding Blake.

"Shoot it is. Blossom how about we take turns going to take care of Buttercup?" Bubbles offered.

"Yeah, but we still have to put the kids somewhere," Blossom said thinking.

"You know that we are right here, too? You can always ask us," Brick stated.

"Fine then where do you think we should put the kids?" Blossom asked.

"We have a pull out bed couch," he pointed to the brown couch in the living room.

"Oh well then okay," Blossom mumbled embarrassed. She should've guessed that there was a pull out.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Brick took off their shoes, still holding the babies. Boomer got the cushions off the couch, but now they had to wait for Butch to come back to pull the bed out since everyone had a baby in their arms. Butch came in a second or two later.

"Yo Butch, pull the futon out will ya?" Brick commanded.

Butch sighed and rolled his eyes, but he did it nonetheless because they sure couldn't. But that didn't mean he didn't respond, "Whatever."

Once Butch pulled the futon out and the girls set the babies up they both dashed to the hall. "I'll go see if Buttercup's okay," they both announced.

When they both heard each other they stopped just before the hall frame. They looked at each other. Bubbles sighed, "You should go in Blossom. I'll wait with the kids."

"No you still need to know how to do first aid training. You go clean her and wrap her I'll check on her later when you're done," Blossom said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Bubbles nodded and gave a light smile, "Alright. I'll be out soon because you know how I am with blood."

"I know, but you know what the Professor said," Blossom reminds her.

After a fight the girls had with a monster some people were seriously injured and the girls didn't know what to do. One person almost died and that was one to close for the girls liking. The hospital filled up, too, and some had to be airlifted to Citiesville hospital. The Professor had met with the Mayor to discuss the problem. They came to the conclusion that the girls would take classes, addition to their high school classes, for serious first aid. Buttercup was fine with it because nothing really bothered her. Blossom had to get use to the sights that she was faced with, but quickly got over them and was able to do the first aid. As for Bubbles, she couldn't stand the sight of blood and once had to leave to… go to the bathroom, but she is slowly getting over it. Blossom thought this would help her in aid so she wanted her to fix Buttercup's injuries.

Bubbles nodded at Blossom and went into the guest room. Before she shut the door Bubbles gave a worried look towards Blossom, not sure if she could do this.

Blossom gave her a reassuring smile and gestured her to go in, "You can do this. Do it for Buttercup."

Bubbles looked back into the room then back at Blossom with a smile, "I got this."

She went in and shut the door behind her. Blossom gave a light smile, but it quickly went away as she thought to herself, _'This is all my fault. I should've never left her, but then I Bubbles couldn't have carried the Professor along with the babies. Buttercup would've fought either way and I'm not capable of fighting them by myself. Then, I should've left the kids with Miss. Kean then go back to help BC. Yeah that's what should've happened.'_

Blossom thought to herself until someone put a hand on her shoulder pulling her out of those thoughts. "Blossom? Are you alright?" Brick asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Blossom said shaking her head. She finally realized that the babies were still crying, she looked up at Brick who had an emotionless look. Then she started back over to the babies. Butch and was sitting on the arm of the couch just watching the babies, not sure what to think. Boomer was just leaning on the back of the couch watching all of the babies, but he sure did wish he could figure out what to do.

Blossom looked came to the side of the futon, but stopped to look at Butch then Boomer. Butch and Boomer just looked at her then each other. Blossom studied the babies for a second then crawled onto the futon, laying down next to Bonnie. Blossom propped herself on her arm, using the other hand to gently rub Bonnie's head. As she did Bonnie started to settle down and become quieter, but the others were still crying very loudly.

Brick watched from the hall way very interested in her tactics, but knew that his brothers needed rest and so did the kids. "Butch, Boomer."

Butch and Boomer's head shot up at the mention of their name. Brick motioned with his head for them to come over to him. Butch and Boomer looked back at the babies then got up to go to their red brother. Blossom didn't notice them getting up to leave she was just focused on getting the babies to fall asleep.

"What up bro?" Butch asked.

"Go get dressed and go to bed," is all Brick said.

Boomer just nodded but asked, "Shouldn't we stay up at lest for tonight?"

Brick shook his head, "No, everyone needs rest tonight. If anything I'll stay up a while."

All of the sudden, the door to the guest bedroom opened up to reveal Bubbles poking her head out a little. The guys just looked at her. She was a bit startled that they were just standing there, but she couldn't think about what she was going to ask.

"What do you need Bubbles," Boomer asked trying to get her to remember.

She shook her head remembering what she needed to ask, "Could Buttercup barrow a shirt? Because… well, haha it's kind of, ruined."

"Ruined how?" Butch asked.

Bubbles made a are-you-kidding-me-right-now face and brought a lime green shirt out from behind her back. She held it up for the guys to look at. The shirt had dirt, grass, and blood all over it. In the middle of the shirt there was a huge slash, from a knife, but then with closer inspection there were actually more rips and tares in it. The boys eyes widened at the sight of the shirt.

"How is she?" Butch questioned.

"She's fine, she just needs rest. I'm sure she'll be up and about tomorrow even though she shouldn't," Bubbles complained.

"Is she resting now?" Brick asked.

"No, she wants to make sure that Beck is asleep before she is," Bubbles sighed, "Anyway, Butch could we use a _clean_ t-shirt?"

Boomer and Brick laughed when she emphasized clean. Butch glared at them, but they didn't stop. He turned back to Bubbles and nodded. Honestly, Butch wanted to argue, but didn't.

"Thank you. Give it to Blossom, because it's my turn to watch the kids," Bubbles came out and shut the door behind her.

Bubbles slowly walked over to the futon that Blossom was on with the children. Butch left to go find a shirt as Brick and Boomer just watched the girls from the hallway.

Bubbles walked up to Blossom who didn't notice her until she was at the edge of the pull out bed. When Blossom did finally noticed she basically jumped off the bed to find out the news. Her face looked worried and Bubbles almost looked like she was going to cry. Blossom gave her sister a hug then pulled back to say a few comforting words to her before she dashed to the guest room. Boomer left to go to his room as Blossom was passing the hallway frame. Brick grabbed her by the arm, "Whoa now. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to make sure that Buttercup is alright," is all Blossom said turning to go into the room Buttercup was in, but was grabbed by the arm again.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what happened earlier, at your house. What happened? My brothers and I need to know in order to help you guys," Brick stated.

Blossom sighed, "Alright. Go get dressed for bed then I'll meet you and your brother's in the kitchen so we don't disturb anyone."

"Good because I'm done waiting to figure out what happened," is all he said as he turned away going down the dark hallway to go to his room. Butch and Boomer came out of their rooms just as Brick was passing. Boomer ignored his bro and headed towards the living room where Bubbles and the babies were. Butch noticed Blossom was about to go into the guest room, "Blossom."

She turned to see Butch approaching with a forest green shirt in hand. He handed it to her.

"Oh thanks, Butch," Blossom nodded inspecting the shirt choice, which was luckily just a t-shirt.

"Whatever… do you want me to bring Beck in after you get the shirt on her?" Butch questioned lazily.

"Uhhhh… who said that?" Blossom was confused. Normally, a new born isn't suppose to be around someone with an open wound. It's not good for the baby or the person.

"Bubbles said that Buttercup wanted to make sure Beck was asleep before she dozed off," Butch responded.

"Oh then I guess maybe she will be able to calm Beck down?" Blossom thought out loud as she opened the door.

"Whoa, wait. What do you mean?" Butch asked because it sounded weird to him. Why would Blossom think that Buttercup would be able to calm Beck down? Blossom was able to calm one of the children down… why not the others?

"It's just funny. I think the kids are already responding to our separate voices because the only one I was able to get to go to sleep was Bonnie," Blossom almost laughed to herself as she entered the guest room.

Butch was left there to think to himself, but didn't think of anything. So he just shrugged it off and headed to the living room.

**Me: Well, we got the results from the comparison. Bubbles.**

**Bubbles: It's the same length!**

**Boys: Whaaaaaa!**

**Blossom: Yeah. Now Bubbles will have fun doing both of our hair now AP. ;)**

**Me: Yeah I don't mind. As long as it's not to girly.**

**Boys: So how long was their hair?**

**Buttercup: When they had their hair out of Blossom's High and AP's low ponytail it was to the middle of their butts. *Boys mouths are on the ground***

**Me: Moving on! Let me say AP's Life Lesson. . . It's always good to know first aid. Knowing some form of first aid can do a lot for someone. You could be babysitting and the child(ren) get hurt some how or someone is hurt after a disaster. This is good to know throughout life because you'll never know when YOU will have to stand up and be the hero for some one. Thanks! =P**


	6. Calm Them

**Me: Readers please be patient with me and the story, sorry that some chapters are really short. But Love just doesn't pop into the story you have to get to it. So be patient.**

**Bubbles: As much as I wish 'Love at first sight' was real it's not.**

**Boomer: Oh come on Bubbles. Love is beautiful once you find it.**

**Blossom: Along with the fact, love is something that you can't rush because the strongest love is the most patient.**

**Brick: True, without patients there is no love. Without love there is no patients. Time is key. Once that is obtained nothing can stop you.**

**Buttercup: And then love is unstoppable! Nothing can tear love apart and nothing can get between them.**

**Butch: Love is indestructible! Love is immortal and only time can make it stronger.**

**Me: *_* Did. . . we all just have a love conversation moment there?**

**Everybody: *Looks at each other then back at me* I think we did.**

**Me: Well. . . okay. . . . Can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Brick and Blossom: . . . *Awkwardly* AP doesn't own us. . . so yeah.**

Bubbles walked over to tell Blossom that it was her turn to see Buttercup. "Blossom?" Bubbles said low.

Blossom then looked up to see Bubbles. She quickly got off the bed as gently and softly as possible so she didn't disturb Bonnie from her sleep or shake up the others.

"Bubbles? How is she doing?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom, she was more hurt then we thought. She had a huge gash on her stomach and other smaller slashes. I couldn't believe it," Bubbles started to tear up when Blossom grabbed her for a hug and whispered, "Bubbles, it's okay," Blossom pulled away to look at her, "She's Buttercup after all. She never gives up and will always bounce back."

"Alright," Bubbles nodded.

"Try to calm Brook and Blake because they wouldn't listen to me. Bonnie was the only one that would go to sleep for me," Blossom almost laughed.

"Alright I'll see what I can do," Bubbles smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to go see Buttercup," Blossom said and sped away to the guest room.

Bubbles then turned her attention back to the futon that held three crying babies and one baby sleeping peacefully. Her gentle motherly side took over.

"Shh. It's okay. I promise," Bubbles tried to comfort as she crawled onto the futon next to Blake and Brooke, who immediately started to get sleepy and quite down.

Bubbles rubbed the tops of their head and started to hum a little tune. She didn't notice that Boomer had just entered the room and was curiously watching her. He walked around the couch and sat on the arm of the chair that was right next to her head.

Bubbles looked up startled a little, but when she saw it was Boomer she relaxed then went back to comforting Brook and Blake. Boomer looked at her curious at what she was doing, "Are they calming down at all?"

"Yeah. They are actually almost ready to fall asleep," Bubbles smiled.

"What about Beck?" Boomer asked looking at the still crying baby in the middle.

"He won't listen to me or Blossom so Buttercup asked if she could see if she could do anything about it before she falls asleep. Due to the medicine, of course," Bubbles explained in a low voice so not to disturb the babies.

"Ohh… so Bubbles what happened t…" Boomer started, but Butch walked in.

They both look towards the annoyed Butch walking to one of the chairs in the Living room.

"What up with you?" Boomer asked a little amused.

"Ugh… nothing," Butch mumbled. Bubbles might not have known what was wrong with Butch, but thought of something. Brook and Blake were already asleep so she gently started to levitate off the bed. Once she was off she picked up Beck and walked over to Butch. Butch finally noticed Bubbles in front of him and kind of go ta little panic when he saw Beck in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Butch questioned harshly. Boomer didn't like his tone and sped over to Bubbles side. Before he could speak though Bubbles answered, "Here," she held the crying Beck out to Butch, "See if you can calm him."

Butch didn't have the first clue about what to do to calm a crying baby.

"Get him away from me," Butch said low, "I don't know what to do with a baby. Why don't you just take him to Buttercup?"

"Because you should know what to do too. You and your brothers will be helping us with them. So start now," Bubbles reasoned a little authority in her tone.

Butch looked at the crying child in her hand. It's not that Butch didn't like Beck it's just… he doesn't know what to do. Butch sighs getting up. Boomer wasn't sure what he was doing, but sent a glare at him. Butch noticed Boomer's glare and sent one back as he took the child from Bubbles.

Bubbles smiled glade that was at lest going to _attempt_ at calming Beck down. Once Butch got beck in his arms and Bubbles helped him position the baby more comfortably. Beck calmed a little which surprised both Bubbles and Boomer. Butch didn't even notice he still just thought that it was a crying baby.

"So… uh now what?" he questioned.

"I think you should either try and calm Beck yourself or go in with Buttercup so she can help you calm him down," Boomer suggested.

It did not take long for Butch to answer, "Butterbutt."

Butch brushed past them and headed to guest bedroom door. When Butch got to the door he thought about barging in, but then remembered that she could still be changing. So he decided to knock first.

He could hear Buttercup muttering something then Blossom's voice called out. "You may come in!"

Butch opened the door to reveal Buttercup sitting up against the bed's head board in his oversized green T with the sheets covering her from the waist down. Her hands were crossed over her chest and she looked pissed off. Blossom was sitting in a chair, that she grabbed from the corner of the room, so she could sit next to the bed.

Blossom looked back to Butch and got up, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Blossom turned back to Buttercup, who was now glaring at her, "Thank you for taking that medicine sooo easily."

With that Blossom left the room. Butch turned back to Buttercup who was sticking her tongue out at Blossom's retreating figure, but quickly turned her attention back to Butch. She gave him a look that read well-what-do-you-want?

Butch held out Beck, "I have a delivery for you."

Buttercup held out her hands like a toddler holding out his hands for a cookie or toy, "Bring him to me," Butch sighed and walked over to her.

"How long has he been crying?" she said taking the crying child from Butch.

"When did he stop?" Butch said sticking his hands in his pocket and looking away.

"It was just a question. Now leave so I can calm him," Buttercup said starting to pat Beck on the butt as a little smile made it's way to her face.

"Hey! Watch it. I don't care if your hurt or have that child, you better be watching your mouth because me and my brothers are _trying_ to be nice to you and your sisters. If you keep acting like that kiss it good by," Butch snapped.

"Then go ahead Butch throw me out," Buttercup's head snapped up to him every happy emotion that was just there disappeared like a lightning bolt.

Butch just glared at Buttercup, but turned away and left.

Butch left with one thought in mind, _'You'll get it soon enough and I'll make sure that it's HELL for you. But at lest I found it.'_ A devilish smirk making his features, '_I found your weakness. . . to bad you won't be able to protect your family.'_

**Butch: Muwahhhahhaha. I'm so evil! )**

**Me: For now at lest.**

**Buttercup: *In a baby voice* Then he is gonna turn into a little baby softy daddy.**

**Everyone except Butch: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Butch: : Not funny.**

**Brick: You're right. It was HILARIOUS!**

**Bubbles: Alright, AP let's hear the AP's Life Lesson. And is it alright if I call you AP?**

**Me: Totally! =P As for the AP's Life Lesson. . . A child or a baby can really change a person's mood or life. Even when the Europeans were settling South Africa. The Europeans would send Africans to jail wrongfully and normally sent the prisoners to Robben Island. Since the prisoners were on an island the police stayed on the island with their families including children. This made it illegal for prisoner to see children. Because the prisoners weren't suppose to be happy at all and child brought happiness. I recommend seeing The Color of Freedom if you really want to know what I'm talking about. =P Along with the fact, that Nelson Mandela is played by the guy from All State and played the president in 24.**

**Blossom: Dennis Haysbert**

**Me: Yep that's him. Thank you! Review =P**


	7. What Happened?

**Me: It's good to be back home. =P**

**Butch: Why? -_-'**

**Buttercup: Because she just got back from another vacation.**

**Butch: Oh.**

**Me: Yeah and I'm tired. **

**Bubbles: Then let us take care of the intro and the rest of that stuff.**

**Me: Hope you would.**

**Boomer: Whoo! Now who is going to do the disclaimer?**

**Brick: I think it's the girls turn.**

**Blossom: In deed it is.**

**Girls: AP does not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys. . . orrr. . . Actually, she owns the plot. On to the story! ;)**

Butch left the guest room pissed off. "Who the hell does she think she is?" he asked himself leaning against the wall.

"That she is a Powerpuff girl that can kick your ass anytime she wants," Brick said popping up out of nowhere.

Butch growled, "Shut the fuck up man. I don't need to hear this shit from you."

"Whatever. Come on Blossom and Bubbles are going to tell us what the hell happened," Brick said motioning to the kitchen where Boomer was making the girls coffee.

Butch just looked at the kitchen then back at his brother, "Fine."

Brick left as Butch pushed himself off the wall. Before he left the hallway though he looked over his shoulder and listened for the guest room a second. Silence. Well, that isn't entirely true. He couldn't hear Beck as Buttercup mumbling something. He shook his head then continued to the kitchen.

When Butch finally made it to the kitchen he was meet to find everyone waiting for him.

"Glad you could finally make it," Brick said sarcastically sitting across from Blossom as if this was a conference. Boomer sat on the kitchen counter waiting for the story to start while Bubbles just hung her head above her black coffee not sleeping just thinking.

"Whatever," Butch rolled his eyes as he leaned against the kitchen frame, crossing his arms annoyed. He turned to the pink puff, "So what the hell happened for the babies to cry, you to be at the park at night with them, Buttercup hurt, you can't stay at your own damn house, and you're freaking stuck here."

Boomer and Brick both shot him glares that would kill a real man. Blossom finished taking a sip of her coffee and set it down calmly. She looked up at the green eyed boy, "After we went our separate ways yesterday we put the babies to sleep. We went down to eat and tell our father about you guys and about the situation. . ."

"What did he say?" Boomer interrupted.

"We were finally able to convince him about you guys helping us, Thank goodness," Bubbles said finally looking up and giving a small smile.

"Then go on," Brick said plainly motioning to Blossom.

Blossom nodded, "After that we just went up and went to bed. Thing is we checked everything in our house and every single thing was locked and shut. I guess we didn't check enough because when we heard crying. Sorry scratch that screaming we ran to the kids' room. We opened the door to find them being held upside down by either a foot or a hand. We couldn't see who it was at first, but when we did. . ." Blossom paused gripping her coffee mug a little tighter. She looked down and away furious.

Seeing Blossom was getting a little pissed off Brick turned to Bubbles, "Bubbles, who was it?"

"It was. . . Ace. . . and the rest of the Gangreen Gang," Bubbles said looking down.

The whole room tensed up at the sound of them. Brick gripped his hands tighter making his hands turn white as he looked away. Boomer almost broke the kitchen counter because of how tight he was grabbing the side of it. Butch held his eyes shut and started to make fists.

"What happened next?" Butch seethed through clenched teeth.

"I questioned why he wanted the kids," Blossom continued breaking out of her little faze thing, "but he never said anything. Buttercup and Bubbles were able to use their speed and snatch the babies from them. Buttercup handed me Bonnie and the Professor, Beck. She wanted revenge for what he did to her. . ."

"What did he do to her?" Butch snapped in.

"That is none of your concern. I'm doubtful that this is even about her," Blossom said dangerously low.

"We don't know that!" Butch snarled back standing up, "He could be targeting the kids to get to her! Did you ever think of that, Blossom?"

Blossom stood up insulted by his comment. "I did, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't just leave with those kids unless he actually wants them! To him kids are a nuisances just like you think about them," Blossom retorted.

Butch shut up and went into the living room, but didn't go to far because he had to hear the rest of the story.

"Calm down and tell us what happened next," Brick said sternly.

Blossom sat down, but could only get out, "It's all my fault."

"What? Buttercup getting hurt? What?" Brick asked getting a little irritated.

Bubbles and Boomer sensed this so Bubbles started to tell the story, "Stop. Buttercup wanted revenge for something that Ace did to her and she wanted us out of the house to do it. She yelled for us to get out, so we did. Blossom grabbed our father and we took off out of the house. We made a plan before we went to sleep to meet at the park because Blossom felt like we should. Anyway, we left the Professor at Miss. Kean's house and went to the park. We waited for what seemed like an hour, but it was only fifteen or so minutes. We were starting to get really impatient, but we couldn't do anything because I couldn't hold all the kids and we couldn't just take the kids back into that kind of situation. When. . . Buttercup finally showed up. . . she took one step. . . and. . . fell. . . . That's probably when you heard us scream. We don't know what happened with her at the house. That's all we know."

Boomer could see a couple tears fall down her cheek so he went up behind her to comfort her.

"Blossom, is Buttercup asleep yet?" Brick asked turning back to Blossom.

"She might, but we are not going to talk to her tonight," Blossom stated getting up from the table to put her coffee mug in the sink.

"Why shouldn't we? Blossom, we need the whole story to figure this damn thing out," Brick said getting up from the table abruptly.

"Brick," Blossom said turning to him after she set her mug down, "The sun is coming up and the Gang Greengang isn't that stupid to attack to close to sun up. I know what you're feeling right now. No one wants to know what happened more than me, then maybe I can figure out what the HELL the damn Gang Greengang attacked my FAMILY!" Blossom yelled angrily.

Brick was taking back by her wrath. Bubbles was even starting to worry as she kept listening to Blossom continue her rant, "I never would have thought that we would end up here! I never thought that the gosh damn stupid ass Gang Greengang would attack defenseless babies, then go on to freaking knife my sister! I had to leave her! _I HAD to leave her_, Brick_! _Do you know how that's like? To leave your brother in such a bad situation to let him defend for himself?" Brick looked away. He couldn't imagine leaving Boomer or even Butch in that kind of circumstance. Him and his brothers would always stick together, no matter what.

Blossom brought Brick back to why he started thinking about his brothers in the first place, "Then I had to leave my father alone with our teacher! Who knows? The Gang Greengang might even go and attack him!" Blossom yelled, but started to have tears run down her face. "This is all my fault. All of this is my fault as a damn stupid leader! Because I didn't try and think of cinereous, my family is in grave danger along with the rest of you."

With that Blossom ran out the back door holding her hands to her face. Boomer gripped Bubbles' shoulders knowing that she wanted to comfort her sister, but Boomer could see that Blossom just needed the time to be alone. Bubbles looked up at him confused. Boomer just shook his head, "She needs her time to be alone and think. Besides, you should go check on Buttercup. I think Blossom already gave her the medicine and you need to go get Beck of she is asleep."

Bubbles looked at the back door then back at Boomer and nodded. She got up and left the kitchen. Boomer then turned to Brick, "Bro, we might still be evil and everything, but you need to go be nice to Blossom. Go see if you can comfort her."

With that Boomer left to go help Bubbles. Brick was left in the kitchen. A huge sigh escaped his mouth and said sarcastically, "Thanks Boomer. Talking to Blossom is what I really need right now."

Brick went out the back door once he was on the porch he stuck his hands in his pocket and analyzed the backyard. The red head was nowhere in sight, but Brick knew that Blossom wouldn't have flown off because her sisters are here and she would feel guilty about leaving them. He thought it would be harder then this, but it just ended up being to easy. Yep. . . Brick, was the only one to catch what Blossom's weakness was. . . trying to protect everybody.

**Brick: Damn, I'm smart! ;)**

**Blossom: But not as smart as me! =I**

**Brick: -_- Whatever, Blossom.**

**Me: Awww come on now Brick don't be like that.**

**Blossom: Yeah =)**

**Brick: Why you. . .**

**Me: BRICK! Stop it! Besides where are your siblings? I thought that they were gonna help me since I was tired. And they are going to miss my life lesson.**

**Blossom: Buttercup just texted me. She said that her and Butch were hungry and went to go eat.**

**Brick: Yeah Boomer just called and left a V-mail saying Bubbles and him went to go shop.**

**Me: Well, you guys are just going to have to tell them. In this chapter AP's Life Lesson is. . . If someone blows just let them go. This can help you out ALL your life, trust me I know this first hand. -_- Anyway, when someone is mad and they finally loose it, it is best just to let them yell out what they are thinking at that moment. Then after their episode just leave them be, but this depends what they are yelling about. If they are angry at something then, of course, leave them be, but if they are upset about something and are kind of blaming themselves, try to talk to them a little more about it. Lending an ear won't kill you and it could help someone else out. Thanks and Review! =P**


	8. Why Do You Care?

**Blossom: AP was feeling generous and will be her later. So she let Brick and I be in charge of this Chapter.**

**Brick: Yep right now she is asleep. So yeah. . .**

**Bubbles: Yeah so be quite.**

**Boomer: Because AP warned me and Bubbles, if we were to wake her up we are going to pay.**

**Buttercup: I can believe it me and her boxed and we were neck in neck.**

**Butch: Aww you guys are just scared. YO AP WAKE THE HELL UP!**

**Everybody: *Whisper/scream* Butch. . . shut the hell up!**

**Butch: See. She isn't. . . *hears foot steps coming to the door***

**Me: *I slam the door open. Mad. I lean against the door frame and glare* Who decided to yell for me to get up?**

**Everybody: *Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick point at Butch* IT WAS HIM!**

**Butch: Thanks guys I know where I stand with you.**

**Me: Butch. . . care to have a word?**

**Butch: Someone come with me? Please I don't want to be with a crazy person like her.**

**Buttercup: Fine I'll come with you. Someone do the disclaimer.**

**Everyone: Awww. Anyway, AP doesn't own us! Now with the Chapter!**

"Now where did she. . ." Brick asked himself as he looked around the back yard for the red headed Powerpuff. He looked at the horizon to see that the sun was just peaking up.

"Oh great. . ." he started, but then he heard sobbing.

His head whipped towards the sound and saw where she was hiding. Behind some bushes that were towards the back of the guy's back yard. Brick let out a huge sigh before jumping down some steps and landing in the yard. _'What the hell am I going to say? What the hell DO you say to a crying girl?' _he asked himself as he stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way towards the crying bushes.

Once he was around the miniature trees and was able to see Blossom he spoke up, "Don't you think you should be getting to sleep?"

Blossom jumped and looked to see who spoke to her. Blossom eyes were red and droopy from both the crying, lack of sleep, and worry. She finally looked away and started to whip away her tears, "How can I? There is too much for me to think about. Besides why do you care?"

Brick put his hands up not wanting her to get the wrong idea, "Whoa I didn't say I cared. I just kind of. . ."

"Care," Blossom finished looking up at him.

"Fine I do care if you kill yourself by not getting enough sleep. But you know," Brick's voice became softer as he sat down next to her, "staying up isn't going to help you come up with a plan. It's just going to run you down even more then you are now. It's like. . ." Brick thought about something to compare it to, then it hit him, "test taking!"

Blossom looked up at him confused about his comparison, "How is plan making and test taking the same when it comes to sleep?"

Brick chuckled slightly, "Isn't it obvious?"

Blossom gave him a look, "If it was obvious I wouldn't be questioning the similarity between them."

Brick's chuckle turned into a laugh, "Well, for test taking and sleep, you study for a long time, but you go to bed early to get a good nights rest so when it comes to the test your brain is rested and everything that you've studied will be easier to recall."

"Alright, but again how is that the same as planning?" Blossom said slower to get him to know what she wasn't understanding.

"Well, planning is just the same. You need to rest your mind so that the next day you can come up with a plan. You get what I'm saying now?"

Blossom thought about it then it clicked. A good nights rest can help the brain think. Thinking will help make scenarios so when it comes to plan making, it won't have many flaws. If you don't get good rest then when you go to make a plan there will be more holes that could cause serious injury or . . . fatal.

"Yeah. I actually do," She then turned to him her eyes still red from crying earlier, but she had already wiped away the rest of her tears, "Thanks, Brick. I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah you're right and I thank you for talking to me."

Brick was shock by her praise, okay it was just a thank you and a you-know-what-you-are-talking-about, but still, that was a big accomplishment in Brick's book. He turned away a smirk spreading across his face, "You're welcome. You know. . ." he looks back at her, "if you need anymore information. I have a lot more tips I can give you. That is if you want to hear it."

Blossom let out a little giggle, "Now don't start thinking that you are the brains in this group. I can outsmart you anytime."

_'That's what you think.'_ Brick thought as he got up. He turned to her and offered a hand up. She looked at him confused then at his hands.

Brick just raised his eyebrows and gestured to his hand, "Don't you want some help up?"

"I'm not helpless, but. . ." Blossom looked back at his hands and hesitantly grabbed them. He pulled her up to her feet, "thanks."

"Don't get to use to it," Brick shook his head the smirk leaving his face.

"Why are you helping being nice to us? To me?" Blossom asked dusting the little dirt she had off her. Brick shrugged and started to walk towards the back door. Blossom followed to hear his answer.

"I just think that my brothers and I should get use to you girls since it doesn't seem like the babies are going anytime soon. So. . . might as well be nice to you till they leave."

"Well, at lest you're trying to be nice?" Blossom offered.

"Sure, for the sake of this whole situation we are in, yeah we are trying to be nice. By the way, so we get this straight," Brick stopped and turned to her, "I'm not doing this for you. I don't know what my brother's thoughts are on this, but I know that I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for the little baby girl in there. Because, to be honest, I like kids," he smiled and continued to walk. Blossom kept pace with him as he continued, "Anyway, when we get inside you can either take the couch with the children or you and Bubbles can go sleep with your sister Buttercup."

"I think I'll go with the babies since Buttercup really wants my throat for making her take that medicine," Blossom said rubbing her neck.

Brick laughed at that and she joined in a little. When the two reached the back door they faced each other. Brick looked Blossom up and down to finally notice what she was wearing. Blossom blushed under the red eyed teens gaze. He finally spoke up after he made it to her face, "Something tells me that we are going to have to get you and your sisters cloths and we are going to have to make a plan after you have slept for awhile."

"Sounds good, but what about your brothers and you? You guys need rest too if you were up all night working out," Blossom commented back, the blush completely leaving her face. She crossed her arms and leaned on a foot awaiting the answer.

"We are not going to bed. This wouldn't be our first time staying up for two days without sleep. But if you want us to sleep that bad then fine. Besides. . ." Brick said opening up the screen door to the kitchen, "you said it yourself. The Gang Greengang isn't stupid enough to attack so close to sun up."

"Glad we are agreeing on things now," Blossom smirked walking into the kitchen.

_'For now'_. . . "Me too," Brick smiled as he shut and locked the door behind him. Blossom went straight to the living room to find Bubbles asleep on the futon with all four sleeping babies. Blossom smiled, but then yawned just now realizing how tired she really was. She crawled onto the end of the pull out bed careful not to wake anyone. Once she was settled she quickly fell asleep.

Brick came in not to long after that. He looked at the futon to see everyone peacefully asleep. Then he went into the hall to be meet his brothers. Boomer and Butch looked up at their red eyed brother.

"So what's going on, Bro?" Butch asked.

"Get some sleep. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow," Brick said moving past his brothers to get to his room.

"Whoa, whoa. What do you mean?" Butch said confused about what was going on.

"Go to sleep. How else do you want me to say it? Spanish?" Brick just looked at Butch while opening his bedroom door.

"Soooo. . . we don't need to stay up and keep an eye on the girls?" Boomer questioned.

"No. For two reasons. One, the Gang Greengang is not stupid enough to try to attack twice in a day especially so close to the morning. Two, I'm highly doubtful that the girls want to watch us sleep," Brick stated poking his head out of his room.

"Oh okay then. Night guys," Boomer said going to his room.

"Whatever. Hope you can get me up later," Butch said shutting the door to his dark room.

A couple of minutes later there was silence though out the house.

**Bubbles: Wow we fall asleep fast. But on other matters. . . Soo Buttercup what did AP do?**

**Boomer: Yeah. Did you and Butch make-out after she left? **

**Buttercup: What the hell?! NO! I was just there to make sure that AP didn't actually kill him.**

**Blossom: So then what happened?**

**Me: I told him to shut the hell up. Then I Gibb's style slapped him on the baack of the head. Well, I had the thought that you guys should start saying them. So Brick would you like to say this one?**

**Butch: Why does Brick get to tell everyone the life lesson first? _**

**Me: Oh Butch quit your whining. I'm going from boys to girls by age, which means Blossom gets to do it next time. So Brick go for it. =P**

**Brick: Sweet. Well, I said it in the story, AP's Life Lesson is. . . rest helps with test taking or anything else with life. Life is rough sometimes and the best way to tackle thinking, making plans, or to get through life is rest. You can't over work your brain over and over again or else nothing will be accomplished. Pulling all-nighters for tests don't help either. YOU NEED SLEEP! This doesn't mean pull the have-to-get-rest card whenever because that does not help you out. So yeah Thanks! Review! (^=P**


	9. Now What?

**Me: I'm going to lay down.**

**Bubbles: It's okay AP. We'll come visit you after all this and then we'll let you know when it's the end.**

***Boys walk into the room as I leave the room***

**Butch: What's wrong with her?**

**Buttercup: Nothing she is just tired from the events this week.**

**Blossom: We are going to watch a movie with her after this chapter.**

**Brick: Awww. . . So I guess it's up to us again?**

**Boomer: Bingo! I think that we should all do it together.**

**Bubbles: I agree!**

**Everyone: AP DOESN'T OWN US! =)**

**Me: *from a different room* Keep it down, Please!**

**Everyone: Oh Sorry AP!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Everyone: Enjoy the chapter!**

The sun came up from its slumber and found the forms of six sleeping teens scattered around the house. Blossom groaned as the light hit her in the face. Bubbles whipped her eyes as she tried to wake up. Brick sighed and reluctantly got out of his bed. Boomer just whined and said something like, "Just five more minutes mommy." before he fell out of his bed. Butch just put a pillow over his head and continued with his beauty sleep. Buttercup was, go figure, still fast asleep. As for Bonnie, Beck, Brook, and Blake, they were still dreaming, amazingly.

Blossom softly got up without trying to wake the babies up. Bubbles was already awake and following Blossom's lead to the kitchen.

Bubbles looked at the babies one last time before she went to the counter where her big sister was preparing coffee.

"I can't believe that they are still asleep. Normally babies would be up by now," Bubbles giggled softly.

"I know. I can't believe it either, but knowing kids they'll probably be up any second and that they were basically up _all_ night long," Blossom said low as she put water in the coffee maker.

"So. . . Blossom," Bubbles started sitting down at the small six-seated wood table, "what are we going to do about cloths?"

When the coffee started to brew Blossom went and sat next to her sister, "Well, I guess we are going to take turns going to go get our cloths from our house, but we are going to have to take one of the boys with us. So. . ."

"What are we talking about?" came a masculine voice from the kitchen frame.

Blossom turned in her chair as Bubbles simply looked past Blossom. There standing in the door frame was the only Rowdyruff willing to get up this early, Brick. He was only half dressed though, wearing kakis with a red night shirt, but no red hat.

"Morning, Brick. We are just making some coffee if you want some," Bubbles said cheerfully, but again in a low voice.

"Sure, but that doesn't answer my question. What are you guys talking about?" Brick said taking a seat at the head of the table next to Blossom. Blossom stood up noticing that the coffee was finished, "We are just discussing how we are going to get our cloths and keep your voice down the babies are still asleep. Amazingly."

Blossom got three mugs from one of the cabinets.

"Okay, but how do you know where everything is in the kitchen already?" Brick asked a little baffled.

"I just have that good of a memory. Sugar or milk anyone?"

"Sugar and milk, please. Thank you, Blossom," Bubbles chirped.

"Okay. Now Brick you can tell me where the sugar is because I have no idea where to find it," Blossom said getting the milk from the fridge.

"Fine, but nothing in my coffee. I like mine black," Brick said getting up to get sugar.

"Same," Blossom commented as she poured the right amount of milk and coffee in a mug for Bubbles.

Brick set the sugar next to her and grabbed a cup that was already filled with the bitter, black liquid. Blossom grabbed Bubbles and her mugs and went back to her seat.

"So what did you have in mind for today's plan?" Brick smirked drinking some of his coffee laying back in his chair.

"Well, first we are going to get cloths because I know that we won't be able to go anywhere if we don't. My thought was that we go in pairs, of course, because we don't know if the Gang Greengang is waiting to ambush us at our house. They might even have a trap awaiting us there. The best thing is that me and my sisters go in the house and pack a bag while you and your brothers keep watch outside. If we need you we will scream and if we aren't out in about fifteen minutes come find us. But we can always yell at each other to keep in contact if we are worried about the situation in the house," Blossom finished.

"Looks like that sleep helped you think out the scenarios and helped you make a plan," Brick almost laughed as he took another drink of his coffee. Bubbles giggled, but nodded, "Sounds like a plan Blossom."

"But what about the pairs you were talking about. How will we split that up?" Brick asked in a serious tone.

All of the sudden, Brook and Blake started to cry. Everyone looked towards the living room. Bubbles got up from the table, "Excuse me I need to go calm the babies before they wake everyone else up."

With that she left the kitchen, a skip in her step. Once Bubbles was out of the kitchen Brick turned his attention back to Blossom and asked again, "So how are we going to split up?"

Blossom slightly blushed, but went on to explain the pairing nonetheless, "I thought that it would be reasonable that you and me should go to my house first. . ."

"Why?" Brick interrupted taking another swig.

"I was getting to that and why are you acting as if you're the boss of a secret operation like Gibbs from NCIS?" Blossom asked leaning back in her chair.

"Well, I. . . wait you watch that show?"

"N-no," Brick gave her a look, "Okay fine it's one of my favorite criminal shows. But back to the task at hand, the reason we should go first for the simple reason that if there are any surprises waiting us it will be easy for our intellect to maneuver them. Along with the fact, that Butch and Buttercup can't be trusted alone and now that they are asleep we can be back before they wake up and we'll be able to control them. Once they are awake I can see if my sister is in a fighting mood and if I'll actually need to worry about her attacking your brother."

"Reasonable," Brick agreed taking another drink of his coffee. Blossom drank some of hers before moving onto the pair up.

"Then I think that Bubbles and Boomer should go because if the Gang Greengang finds out that we were able to slip in and out with ease then they will be coming back, but they aren't quick in the morning so they might not get there until the afternoon. . ."

"How do you figure that?" Brick asked curiously even he didn't think of that.

Blossom laughed, "Because whenever they do commit a crime it's normally after 12:00 p.m. For the reason they are lazy in the morning. So if Bubbles and Boomer are back before 12:00 p.m. we don't have to worry about them running into the Gang Greengang."

"Then what about Buttercup and Butch?" Brick asked taking the last drink of his coffee.

"Do you really think that we have to worry about those two against the Gangreen Gang?" Blossom asked also taking the last drink of her coffee.

"But Buttercup is hurt and I don't want you to go blaming yourself like you did last night if it happens again," Brick commented.

"I know," Blossom said low looking into her coffee mug, "But by the time Buttercup and Butch get there, there won't be any traps waiting for them. I won't have to really worry about her to much because your brother will be with her."

"No. You should be worried," Brick looked down.

Blossom's head shot up to look at him, "Why?"

Brick looked up with a smirk playing across his face, "They might kill each other with how much one annoys the other."

Blossom laughed lightly with Brick, "True, I might have to figure out other arrangements for that," Blossom finally noticed that Brick was finished with his coffee.

"Would you like some more?" Blossom asked getting up from her spot. Brick looked into his mug to decide that he did want more, _'It's going to be along day so why not?'_ "Yeah, but I'll get it myself."

Blossom shrugged moving to the coffee pot, "Suit yourself."

They both were at different edges of the counter and weren't paying any attention to what they were doing and they both reached for the coffee pot. Blossom got it first and started to pull it away when Brick's hand went over hers. Their heads snapped up to meet each others wide eyes. Brick quickly pulled back and they both went looking in opposite directions. Luckily, before an awkward silence could settle between the teens Bonnie started to cry.

Blossom and Brick both looked towards the living room then back at their mugs.

"I better go calm her," Blossom said low setting the coffee pot down and leaving Brick in the kitchen alone.

In the living room, Blossom came rushing in to find Boomer dressed and ready sitting in a chair calming Blake down. Bubbles was in the seat next to him calming Brook down. Neither teens looked up because they knew who it was.

"Morning, Blossom," Boomer said still focused on Blake.

"Good morning, Boomer. Did you get any rest?" Blossom asked picking Bonnie up and bouncing her up and down a little.

"Yep. You?" Boomer asked finally looking up, but in Bubbles direction.

"Oh Bubbles and I slept just peachy," Blossom rolled her eyes teasingly. Brick came in and found everyone comforting a baby.

"I feel left out," Brick laughed lightly.

"I think Beck is adapting Butch and Buttercup's personality already," Bubbles giggled.

"Probably right," Boomer laughed.

"Has Bonnie calmed down at all," Brick asked going to stand in front of Blossom.

"She should be completely calm in a minute," Blossom said softly.

"Alright, once she is calm do you want to go?" Brick asked.

This caught both blondes attention. They looked at each other then back to their siblings.

"Yeah, we have to get in and out as soon as possible," Blossom commented going back to calming Bonnie.

"What are you guys talking about?" Boomer questioned.

"We are going to leave to get her stuff from her house," Brick shrugged.

"Oh yeah. What did we decided on? Who was going with who and when?" Bubbles asked getting up. Brick explained the plan and by the time he was done Bonnie had calmed down. Blossom set her down and looked at Brick, "Ready?"  
"Yeah we need to get moving," Brick said and with that both reds left.

"Do you think the Gangreen Gang is smart enough to put traps up at our house?" Bubbles asked Boomer not sure what to think of her sisters safety.

"I don't know Bubbles. But if Brick and Blossom think that they have potential for it then maybe," Boomer said putting Blake down to change him. He looked up to see Bubbles thinking then added, "Don't worry about Blossom. Brick will watch her back."

"Alright. You know your brother better then I do," Bubbles sighed then put Brook next to Beck and Bonnie. After the Boomer changed Blake and put him next to his siblings and the blondes knew that Beck wouldn't wake up and no one else would cry, Bubbles and Boomer went into the kitchen.

** Butch: Come on who doesn't love TMNT?**

**Bubbles: What's that?**

**Boomer: Bubbles, TMNT stands for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. =)**

**Bubbles: Oh. '=/ That's sooo cute!**

**Buttercup: I like to listen to the music from Vanilla Ice and watch the awesome butt kicking that's in store! ;P**

**Brick: Uhh guys I don't mean to interrupt, but Blossom still has to do the Life Lesson today.**

**Me: Yeah besides we sill have to do AP's Life Lesson for the day! We can watch TMNT later. Blossom, you're the star.**

**Blossom: Thanks. *Lights shut off and a spotlight is on Blossom* I honestly didn't think you meant that, but okay. AP's Life Lesson is. . . observation. Observation can keep you safe and can help figure out people's patterns in the business world. Surveying your surrounding can keep you safe by watching the people around you and it could help you find an escape root if ever needed. When you're in the business world you can be intuitive to what someone's next move might be and it can help you be social so then you'll know cues when to make a comment or make your point. Also, you can see what makes people successful, which you can use on a later note in life. Thanks and Review my dearies! ;)**


	10. This Is What Happened

**Me: Hey readers?**

**Buttercup: AP, what is up?**

**Butch: Yeah we've been waiting for you to update.**

**Bubbles: Yeah a lot of people have been anxiously waiting.**

**Blossom: This is a good one I think.**

**Brick: The only reason you think that is because it is longer then the others.**

**Boomer: Come on what is with everyone?**

**Me: I think we are all just out of it. I know I'm still tired from the week and. . . getting teeth removed. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! DISCLAIMER.**

**Bubbles and Boomer: AP doesn't own PPG or RRB!**

Brick and Blossom were getting cloths from the girls house, Boomer and Bubbles were getting some thing to eat. The babies were still asleep. Butch and Buttercup were still sleeping, too, well that is what everyone thought.

Then crying came from the living room. Bubbles got up quickly from her spot, "Oh no."

Boomer followed Bubbles into the living room to find that Beck had already quitted down.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked smiling at her sister who was sitting in a chair rocking Beck, "What are you doing up? You shouldn't be straining your body and. . ."

"Oh please, Bubbles. The only way I'm straining my body is by staying in bed," Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine, but don't move to much today. We might heal quicker then normal people, but you can still open those cuts," Bubbles warned, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Is that even a question? Yes," Buttercup laughed.

"Alright, I'll get you a plate," Bubbles giggled heading into the kitchen. Boomer was just about to follow, but was stopped by Buttercup asking, "Hey Boomer," he stopped and turned to her, "Where's Blossom and Brick?"

"They went to go get her cloths from your house," Boomer said and he went on to explain the plan that Blossom and Brick made. When he was finished explaining Buttercup completely disagreed, but instead, "You know what I'm way to tired to argue right now so I'm just going to agree to it."

As soon as she finished her sentence Brick and Blossom came in the front door. When Blossom saw that Buttercup was up she dropped her pink Vera Bradley bag and ran to give her a hug.

"Buttercup! How are you feeling? How are your cuts doing? Why are you up? You should. . ." Blossom started to ramble.

"Blossom!" Blossom kneeled next to the chair Buttercup was in, "Go get dressed and fix yourself you look like you were in a car wreck. And I'm fine. Jezz mother," Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Blossom shook her head, "Glad your okay BC."

Bubbles then came in and handed Buttercup her plate of food, "Here ya go Buttercup."

"Thanks Bubbles," Buttercup said immediately digging in.

"Welcome," Bubbles smiled.

"Bubbles," Brick said getting her attention, "Boomer and you need to get going now. There weren't any surprises either."

She nodded and turned to Boomer, "Coming?"

"Is there a choice?" Boomer teased walking out with Bubbles. Before they left Blossom stopped Bubbles, "Bubbles," Bubbles turned to her eldest sister, "I got some blankets for the kids. They are just like the ones we found them."

"Alright I'll change Brook and Blake when we come back," Bubbles nodded then left with Boomer. When they were out the door Blossom left to freshen up and Brick left to go get dressed and fixed for the short day.

Buttercup stayed in the living room rocking Beck and finishing her meal. Then Bonnie and Beck started to cry at the same time. Blossom came rushing in, "Oh they must be hungry."

"Yeah, here I'll help," Buttercup said getting up, but fell back down into the chair clenching her side, but still holding Beck close, careful not to drop him.

Blossom rushed over to her, "Buttercup, let me go get the formula for Beck. Okay?"

"No. I got it," Buttercup pushed herself to get out of the chair.

Blossom walked next to her all the way to the kitchen where they made Beck and Bonnie's milk. They talked at the kitchen table feeding the babies until Butch came in.

"Wow, I can't believe that you are actually awake and you're ready! Blossom, I think the world is coming to an end!" Buttercup chuckled.

"Oh shut up Buttercup," Butch said groggily. He jumped onto the kitchen counter, "I could be saying the same about you."

"Well, I have my reasons," Buttercup implied.

"Oh yeah what?" Butch pressed thinking he cornered her.

"I had to be in bed longer then I actually wanted. Along with the fact that the stupid medicine that Blossom forced me to take. . ."

"It was for your own good," Blossom defended.

"Whatever. Anyway, I didn't like how it took all my energy away from me when I didn't want it to," Buttercup stated, "So I got up to get my energy back."

Just then Brick walked in and spotted Butch on the counter, "Butch, get your nasty ass OFF the counter! We put food there not ass."

Butch jumped off the counter, but before he got a chance to make a stupid remark Bubbles and Boomer entered.

"We're back!" Bubbles announced happily, "Now it's time for me to get ready."

With that she skipped off to the restroom with her blue Vera Bradley bag.

"Looks like me and Butch are up," Buttercup sighed putting Beck's finished bottle on the table then got up from her spot, only to result in her falling back down into her chair.

Everyone made a move to her, but she raised her hand to signal everyone to stop where they were.

"I'm fine," she huffed, "I just. . . lost my balance is all."

Buttercup got up again with Beck still in her arms. Everyone was on stand by just in case she were to. . . "loose her balance" again. She walked into the living room effortlessly, well that's what she made it out to be, to set Beck on the futon.

Butch was about to follow until he felt a small hand turn him around. He faced Blossom still holding and feeding Bonnie. "Please watch her back. She might say she's fine, but she's too stubborn to admit that she is in. . . a difficult spot," Blossom explained.

Butch looked at her, to his red eyed brother who simply nodded, then back at Blossom to respond, "Don't worry. I'll watch her stubborn back."

Blossom smiled a little then nodded, "Alright. Have her fill you in on the plan we made. I think Boomer told her."

Butch nodded and meet Buttercup on the porch where they took off to get her cloths. And right when Bubbles came out of the bathroom, Brook and Blake started to cry. She picked them up and brought them to the kitchen to feed. Bubbles held Brook while Boomer held Blake.

Bonnie was finished eating and blossom was about to start burping her until Brick stopped her.

"Blossom, let me burp her," Brick offered.

Blossom smiled and handed him Bonnie. As he positioned her Blossom made sure that he had something on his shoulder, just in case. Luckily, when he started to pat her back all she did was burp. When she did Blossom and Bubbles giggled while Brick and Boomer chuckled. Blossom took back a tired Bonnie and sat down to rock her to sleep as the four teens talked.

It wasn't long until Buttercup and Butch came back. They were grumbling about each other being too stubborn about where to go and that help was useless, but who actually knows? Even the other four super powered hearing teens couldn't even decipher what they were saying.

"Well," Boomer stated looking into the living room where Buttercup dropped her duffle bag full of stuff and went to the bathroom while Butch started to head for the kitchen, "I'm not going to ask what the hell happened on their trip."

"Now that I think about it, we need to know what happened when Buttercup fought the Gangreen gang," Brick said.

"Agreed," Blossom nodded.

"I just hope it wasn't as bad as I think it was," Bubbles sighed starting to burp Brook, Boomer doing the same with Blake.

"What do you hope is not as bad as you think?" Butch asked.

"The fight Buttercup had with the Gangreen gang," Boomer explained.

"Oh. Yeah I tried to get some information out of her, but that didn't end up good," Butch said low jumping on top of the counter. . . again.

"Dude! What the hell did I say about your damn ass on top of the damn counter!" Brick yelled.

"I don't know, Brick? What did you say? Was it smear my ass on the damn counter top? Okay I'll do that," with that Butch started moving his butt back and forth, on the counter as if he was rubbing his butt on it, just to smite Brick.

Brick sent a glare to Butch that spelt out D-E-A-T-H if he didn't get off the damn counter in the next second. Butch snickered, but got his butt off the counter settling with leaning against it with arms crossed.

Just then Buttercup came strutting into the kitchen in a new outfit and Beck in her arms, "So what's up guys? Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. But you are just in time to tell us what happened last night," Blossom spoke.

Buttercup's eyes widened, "Uhhh. . . you know what. . ." Buttercup started to back up. Brick got up out of his seat slowly as Butch uncrossed his arms and started to move towards Buttercup. Buttercup notice, "I have to use the bathroom again. Be right back."

She turned to make a break for the living room, but Butch used his super speed to get in front of her and block her at the door. He smirked, "You're not going anywhere."

Buttercup growled which just caused him to smirk wider. She was about to say something until her sister's voice reached her ears.

"Buttercup, you have to tell us what happened. We have to know to prevent it from happening again. Buttercup, we are worried about you," Blossom said.

Buttercup sighed, "I know," she turned to her sisters who were now standing up, "but that's the thing. I just want to protect you guys by not worrying about me. You know that I would do anything to keep you and now these babies out of harms way. Hell you know that I would give up my life to keep you and them safe."

"We know that you would do anything for Bubbles and I. But Buttercup," Blossom moved in front of Buttercup and said softly, "we are always going to be worried about each other."

"Yeah," Bubbles spoke up moving to her sisters' sides, "You are going to be worried about me and Bloss. Bloss is going to worry about me and you. I'm going to worry about both of you and dad is going to worry about all of us. Family is all we got and now we have added these babies to the family so yeah."

"I know, but now that we have them I want you to worry less about me and focus solely on them," Buttercup explained.

"Alright, but again," Blossom put a hand on her Buttercup's shoulder, "we are always going to have each others backs through out this whole ordeal. Whether the boys are with us or not. . ."

"We're still in the same room as you guys you know?" Butch complained interrupting Blossom.

Blossom and Bubbles giggled while Buttercup laughed lightly. Blossom finally continued, ". . . we will always look out for each other because. . ." Blossom wrapped her arms around her green eyed sister and gave her a side hug, "we are always going to be family and nothing will come between us."

"What? Now I have to get into this hug. You just can't leave me out of my specialty. . . Free Hugs!" Bubbles complained joining the group hug.

After a few moments they pulled away to look at each other.

"Ahhem."

The girls pulled away and looked towards the boys. The guys didn't know what to do and were kind of standing there awkwardly. Until Brick spoke up again, "Don't mean to break up your little sister to sister talk, but we still have to figure out what happened to Buttercup last night."

All the girls nodded then all the teens took a spot somewhere (Butch was forced to sit in a chair). Once everyone had a seat all eyes focused on the lime green eyed girl at the head of the table. She was looking down at a sleeping Beck before she let out a huge sigh and looked up, "Well, after Blossom and Bubbles left with our dad and the kids. I took on Ace and his air head friends. . .

_Flashback:_

_"Come at me guys! I haven't seen you in forever," Buttercup mocked, " I miss hearing you cry after I kick your butts."_

_"Good to know that you missed me that much little flower," Ace smiled throwing punch after punch at her._

_She easily dodged them. After Ace punched a little to high Buttercup sent a hard throw to his gut sending him into the opposite wall. She laughed, but didn't see that Big Billy was behind her until it was too late. "Wha the. . ."_

_Big Billy grabbed her and held her arms behind her back. Grubber, Little Arturo, and Snake grabbed her legs and used chain they had to tie her to the ground. Big Billy kept a tight hold on her. So much so that it hurt. Buttercup winced a little, "Been working out Big Billy?"_

_"Actually he has, Buttercup," Ace said getting up from across the room, "Remember when I told you that I was going to make you pay after what you did."_

_"I DID! You are the sick bastered in this damn room!" Buttercup screamed thrashing around, "You were a freaking psycho for thinking that I'd do anything with you! Didn't you get what the hell STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME MEANS!"_

_Ace drew closer, "Do you know how long we were in jail?"_

_"Oh get over it! You broke out the next night," Buttercup rolled her eyes._

_"Doesn't matter because I'm gonna finish what I started. . . Now!"_

_Buttercup growled as she watched Ace inched closer to her face. He saw and smirked, "Oh so Buttercup wants to be a tiger? Well, I think I can change that with a little blade."_

_With that Ace drew a knife out of his pocket along with the rest of his gang, not Big Billy though. Buttercup's eyes widened at the sight. Ace smirked, "What up, Buttercup?"_

_He placed the blade under her chin and lifted it up forcing Buttercup to look at him. Ace smiled, "You're helpless."_

_Buttercup grit her teeth together. Ace placed the knife at the bottom of her top and as her was starting to tear the fabric Buttercup yelled, "I'm not helpless!"_

_She brought her feet up, since there was enough chain, and kicked Ace away. This action also caused Big Billy to loosen his grip from shock, allowing Buttercup to get her hands back and spinning around to send him through the wall. Snake, Grubber, and Little Arturo went after Buttercup with their knives._

_Buttercup dodged Grubber's and Little Arturo's blow, but wasn't able to avoid Snake's. He slashed at her and made a small cut on her side. Buttercup punched him away, but Grubber jumped on her back and started to punch her sides and back. Using his knife to slash her sides every now and then._

_Buttercup was having trouble and was starting to feel some pain go though her body. Finally, she ripped Grubber off and threw him._

_She was weak. Blood was coming from all her cuts, but all of them were small and would heal quickly. Yet, she knew if the gang kept coming at her like this she wouldn't be able to defend herself against Ace for long. Buttercup was fed up with these idiots and wanted to end this. . . Now! She looked up to see where everyone was and saw Big Billy and the others coming back for the next round._

_Buttercup reacted quickly and ripped the chains off her feet and out of the floor. Holding them in both hands. The Gangreen Gang saw and stopped for a second. Buttercup smirked with blood running down the side of her mouth. She started to swing the chains in circles at her sides getting them ready. "What are you waiting for? Come at me dudes! First tell me this why do you want those kids?"_

_"You'll find out soon sweetheart, but let's just say that those chains weren't meant for you," Ace snickered, "And we need to take you."_

_"Just try and take me," Buttercup growled._

_"We will," with that the Gangreen Gang charged. Buttercup stood where she was waiting for them to get closer. Of course, Big Billy was the first to attack. Buttercup jumped onto his back then kicked him threw the door almost causing the roof to cave in._

_Next was Little Arturo, he made a few slashes towards her, but Buttercup dodged them with ease. She used the chains she had and threw them at Little Arturo, it wrapped around his hands causing Little Arturo to drop his knife. Buttercup yanked him towards her and he came flying at her. She stuck her foot out and kicked him in the face making him go unconscious instantly._

_Grubber was up. He held his knife just right and started to laugh psychotically. Buttercup dodged most of the goes, but she got some cuts on the sides. Grubber then made a big mistake, he went to jab at her again, but leaned too much giving Buttercup the chance to bring the chain up to hit him in the stomach and the other set to come down on his back. Grubber squealed out in pain falling to the floor in front of Buttercup's feet._

_Buttercup kicked him to the side as Snake tried to sneak attack from the side. He dived at Buttercup to try and get her legs with the knife he had, but Buttercup thought different. She jumped up and came down on Snake's back. Snake screamed full of pain._

_Buttercup stepped off satisfied with her work done her, but forgot one. As she was walking away Ace ran at her, "Hey Buttercup!" She turned around as he said, "You missed me."_

_She had no time to move as he brought down his switch blade._

_"Ahhhh!" Buttercup screamed grabbing her stomach. Ace went for another one, but was meet with a fist to the face. And he went though the only standing wall in the room. . . . ._

"After I sent him through the wall I looked at the cut on my stomach and saw I was loosing a lot of blood, but I ignored it. I left the house and ran to park. As I did though I started to feel faint do to the amount of blood loss. So when I got to the park I fainted. To be honest I didn't even hear you guys scream or talk until I was turned over. So yeah," Buttercup finished low as she watched Beck sleep in her arms.

During the story they had lunch, changed a couple dippers, and they had spread around the kitchen. Butch now had a seat right next to Buttercup. Bubbles was on the other side of Buttercup. Boomer was standing behind Bubbles. Blossom was sitting across from Buttercup while Brick stood next to her.

Everybody's face held a different emotion, too. Butch seemed pissed off beyond belief, Bubbles was worried, Boomer showed sympathy for Bubbles, Blossom had the I-blame-myself-for-this face, and Brick just had his serious face on.

Silence engulfed the whole room until Bubbles broke it, "Buttercup. . ." Buttercup looked up at her sweet sister as Bubbles grabbed her hand, "I'm just glad that you are safe and that you're all better."

"Agreed and I'm glad you finally told us what happened. Now we can put a couple pieces of the puzzle together," Blossom added.

"Yeah and as much as I want to stay up and discuss what the pieces are. . ." Brick started looking out the kitchen window to see the sun gone, "we need the rest. We can talk more in the morning."

"I guess we are going to sleep in the living room since it is already set up and we can sleep in the guest room tomorrow?" Buttercup asked.

"Sounds good," Bubbles smiled getting up from her spot along with everyone else.

"Fine. . .Ahhh. . ." Butch yawned, "I'm heading to bed."

"Whatever. Peace out," Buttercup yawned too. Everyone headed to their places, the girls set the babies on the bed, the boys went to their room, and the girls drifted to bed. But something was creeping in the shadows awaiting the right time.

**Me: I think that was a little to. . .**

**Blossom: Redundant?**

**Me: Yeah. But I have to keep the creepy atmosphere some of the time. So it's going in.**

**Brick: True.**

**Bubbles: I think it's creepy enough.**

**Boomer: Don't worry Bubbles I'm here.**

**Me: Awww reminds me when I scared you guys. . . That so cute, *Sly smile forms on my face* wouldn't you agree Buttercup.**

**Buttercup: What did you say? Would you like a knuckle sandwich?**

**Me: Come at me, girl! Butch, your turn for the lesson.**

**Butch: Finally! Well, today is a very important AP's Life Lesson. . . your family is always there. Remember when Shit goes to Hell that's when you rely on your family the most. Of course, there will be fights between you, your mother, father, or siblings; Hell, maybe even your pet. But always remember they love you no matter what. But some mothers and fathers that are cruel to kids, for them let me say this. . . there will always be someone for you. Whether that someone is a teacher, friend, sibling, or other family member. There will and are always people willing to be that crying shoulder for you.**

**Me: So never think people don't like you because someone out there does. Thanks! Till next update. =P**


	11. A Song To Sleep

**Me: SOLID FOOD!**

**Boomer: What's with AP?**

**Bubbles: She's just happy she can finally eat solid food.**

**Butch: Yeah that would suck if you couldn't eat a steak.**

**Buttercup: Yeah or Nachos! I^P**

**Blossom: Okay Brick your up for disclaimer.**

**Brick: *Raps* Time for the story again. RRB here for fun. While PPG in for real. AP doesn't own us. So go on and read. And watch out for AP.**

**Blossom: Nice job Brick.**

**Brick: There's more where that came from, sweet red. *winks***

**Me: Moving on.**

* * *

The next day came to fast for the six sleeping teens. "Wwwwaaaahhhhhhh!" the babies screamed hungry for their morning meal.

"Alright. . . awww. . ." yawned Bubbles.

"We'll get you guys something to eat," Blossom said getting up and grabbing Bonnie.

Buttercup and Bubbles fallowed their sister grabbing their baby.

"I'm not gonna lie. . ." Buttercup started.

"That's a first," Blossom rolled her eyes playfully. Buttercup shot her a glare as he continued, "I was just going to say that I actually slept decent last night."

"Same," Bubbles chirped already awake, "Even though there was the three of us and four kids. I slept good. Oh! Blossom what do you think we should do today?"

"I don't know I was think we could go to the park since I think it would be good for everyone to get out and get some fresh air," Blossom commented filling the bottles with water.

"Cool because I miss the sun and air. It smells to much like boys in this house,"

"Well you are in our house," came a grouchy voice. The girls turned to see Butch enter behind his brothers. Brick was already sitting at the table looking tired as ever. Boomer was sitting at the table, too, but was stretching. Butch though leaned against the kitchen frame and was rubbing his eyes.

The girls looked at each other knowing they might be treading on thin ice. Blossom cleared her throat, "Would you guys like coffee or something?"

"No. We can get ourselves something," Brick said using his hand to wipe his face.

"We can get you girls something too, since you need to feed the babies," Boomer offered getting up.

"What do you mean _we_? I'm making my _own_ toast," Butch commented going to a low cabinet next to the sink.

Brick and Boomer shook their head. Bubbles was touched by the offer Boomer made, "Guys you don't have to do that for us."

"It's no big deal," Boomer blushed a little. Then saw that Bubbles had her hands full. He went over to her and grabbed Brook to start feeding her.

"Honestly, you don't need to we just need to feed them and a couple other things before we eat," Blossom reasoned.

"Yeah you have to change their diaper, burp them, and then you have to go get yourselves ready. We insist on at lest getting you some type of food," Brick agreed getting up to find something for the girls. He had no idea why he just agreed with Boomer to help make them food, but whatever it was probably because it was so early in the morning.

Brick started to make coffee for whoever wanted it as Blossom took a seat at the table. Boomer and Bubbles also sat down at the table. Buttercup was leaning against the sink feeding Beck and watching what the heck Butch was doing. Butch had his head buried in a cabinet to find the toaster. He finally felt a pair of eyes on him so he looked up to see Buttercup watching him her eyebrows raised questioning what he was doing.

"What are you looking at?" Butch asked sounding a little irritated.

"What the heck are you doing?" Buttercup asked.

"Looking for the damn toaster," Butch said going back to his task at hand. He finally found it. He grabbed it and set it on the counter sending a side smirk in Buttercup's direction.

Buttercup just rolled her eyes, "Whatever just make your stupid toast."

"Aww, but won't you want some toast?" Butch asked in a baby voice while waving a piece of bread in front of her face. She growled as he put some bread in the two maker toaster then leaned against the counter.

"I don't need some boy to make me food I can finish it myself after I finish with Beck here," Buttercup said as she got a cup out of a cabinet.

"Whatever you say, babe," Butch said going to get some butter and jam for his soon to be toast.

Buttercup heard what Butch said and started to growl more, "Call me babe one more time and I'll. . ."

"Buttercup! Butch!" came two separate voices. Buttercup looked toward her pink eyed sister that was giving her a clam-down-and-don't-start-a-fight face, while Butch looked at his red eyed brother who was glaring at him and mouthing, 'Don't you dare start.'

Buttercup and Butch looked at one another sending each other a glare before continuing what they were doing before. Boomer and Bubbles just started eating their fruit "salad" with milk as they Brook and Blake were almost finished drinking their formulas.

Brick just sat some cereal down in front of Blossom and himself. He also put two glasses of orange juice down for them. Bonnie was not even halfway done with her formula, which gave Blossom time to eat her cereal.

Buttercup saw that Beck didn't have that much to go with his formula and she knew that she would have to burp and change him soon. Butch was next to her and also noticed this he knew, too, that she probably wasn't going to get anytime to eat. . . just then his toast popped.

Buttercup watched as he smirked while taking it out and setting the two pieces in a plate. He looked up at her and surprised her, "What would you like on your piece of toast?"

She was taken bake by his offer. Butch, the cruel and tough one of the Rowdyruff Boys, was asking her what she would like to eat. She had to make sure she was hearing correctly, "Did you just offer to make me breakfast?"

He sighed, "Yeah, but don't get use to it. This is once in a life time event. So what do you like on your toast?"

She smirked, "Just jam then."

"Does it matter what kind? We just have grape," he commented making his first.

"That's fine. I can't be picky if this is only gonna happen once now can I?" Buttercup teased. Then thought, _'Am I actually having a decent conversation with Butch? Maybe a baby changes a persons life or they are actually trying to help?'_

Butch laughed at Buttercup's response as he put jam all over her piece of toast. That's when he realized, _'Whoa is she teasing me isn't trying to rip my throat out? Why am I being nice in the first place? I already found her weakness. So what up? I'll just say I'm fallowing my bros leads.'_

"Here," Butch said giving Buttercup her piece and taking a bite of his own.

Buttercup looked at the toast then back at him. She then took the piece after curtly nodding to him. Butch took this as a silent thanks and continued to eat their toast.

"I was thinking," Blossom started, "that we should go to the park today. What do you guys say?"

Brick, Butch, and Boomer looked at each other talking silently. Brick finally spoke up, "I think it will be good for the kids let alone us. I think we've been cooked up in this house long enough."

"Then let's get ready and head out," Bubbles said happily getting up while burping Blake.

Everyone got up and started to get ready. Once the babies were burped, changed, and clothed in their blankets the girls went onto getting dressed and ready. The boys went to get dressed, too. When everyone was good and ready for the day they all meet back in the living room where the girls were packing a few things.

Once they were finished they left the house and walked to the park.

"What do you guys want to do when we get there?" Bubbles asked pushing the stroller.

"I don't know? You guys want to split up?" Buttercup offered.

"Sure," the guys agreed not caring what they really did.

When they did reach the park they split up to do whatever.

Time skip: Two hours later

**With the Greens somewhere in the park:**

"You suck with babies. Here give him to me," Buttercup snickered taking the crying little boy from Butch.

"It's not my fault!" Butch said, "Plus, it's not like you can calm him down any better."

"You wanna bet?" Buttercup asked raising an eyebrow at him, a smile coming across her face.

"Ha most definitely. There is no way you can calm him down now. He's already ate, you just changed him, and he's screaming like a wild banshee."

"Fine it's a bet. Let's find a shady tree first the suns starting to come out," Buttercup said looking around.

"I got the perfect spot, but we have to fly," Butch said stopping.

"Then let's go," Buttercup said just about to take to the air, but Butch stopped her.

"I'll have to carry you though."

"Why? I can fly."

"Because you can't block the wind from his face and fly at the same time. Remember what Blossom and Brick commented before we left," Butch stated with a smirk.

Buttercup looked down at the little boy still crying in her hands and sighed, "Fine."

Butch's smirk got even bigger as he was picking her up. He held her close so it would be easier for her to block the wind from the little one's face. He took off. Once in the air he asked, "How are you two doing?"

"He's doing good."

Butch nodded, "What about you?"

"Fine," she raised and eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hay you were the one that was knifed the other day. I was just wondering," Butch shrugged and continued to fly.

Butch then remembered, "What happened between you and Ace that you basically wanted to kill him?"

"None of your business," Buttercup shot back not looking at him.

Butch wasn't going to take that as an answer, '_I'll find out one way or another. I'll just ask some other time.'_

'_Why can't he just mind his own business! Ugh! I don't need anyone to know about that. Even my father doesn't know about it. I only told my sisters so that they would be aware about it. Why couldn't that stupid Gangreen Gang stay out of my life? Uhhg. . . I guess I might have to tell Butch sooner or later. . . Yeah. Definitely later._

A minute or two after their thoughts, Butch finally found his spot.

He landed softly and let Buttercup down. Buttercup took off her backpack handing it to Butch, "Can you get the blanket out of there?" then she went back to trying to calm down the baby.

"Gots'd it," replied Butch opening the pack and pulling out a green picnic blanket and laying out on the ground against a weeping willow. Once it was all set and laid out Butch sat against the tree and Buttercup sat next to him.

"Alright, thrill me on how you can calm down a kid in the middle of a screaming fest," Butch smirked.

Buttercup smirked at him, "I will," she turned her attention back to the baby, "Shhhh Don't cry…"

Before she could continue Butch interrupted, "That's it? You are just going to shush him and say don't cry?"

"Shut up and let a girl do her thing," Buttercup scowled.

Butch amazingly did as he was told and kept quite. Once Buttercup felt that he would be quite she continued by humming, "Hummm hummm," Butch noticed that the wind picked up a little so that there was now a nice cool breeze. It also seemed like everything around them got quite to listen as she started to sing.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when they open, the sun will rise."

What amazed Butch was that the newborn was actually starting to calm down. He leaned in a little to watch the newborn boy. He couldn't believe that Buttercup was able to sing, too. He smiled as he listened more.

"Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

Butch had ALWAYS thought that she wasn't even capable of being this gentle. This was a huge shock to him. He looked up to watch the two, as she started to sing the next set of lines.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning they'll wash away."

Butch started to chuckle as he saw the little boy fighting to keep his eyes opens, but it wasn't enough. He looked up at Buttercup. She looked up, too with. . . a smile across her face. Butch gave her one right back as she looked back down at the little boy in her arms to finish the song.

"Here it's safe, here It's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

By the time Buttercup was finished the newborn was snoring and past out. She looked up at Butch with a smirk, "Told ya."

"Fine I believe you," Butch said leaning back against the tree a smile on his face. All of the sudden, his stomach growled.

"Man, I'm starving," Butch said trying to silence his stomach.

"Don't worry there's food in my pack," Buttercup said nodding towards her pack.

Butch got up to grab her pack. He brought it back over to get the surprise meal. He pulled out two sandwiches with every kind of meat they had in their fridge and two sodas, "Cool you packed my favorite food and drink."

"No way, I know everyone loves Coke-a-Cola, but you like triple meat sandwich with everything?" Buttercup said surprised.

"Yeah, those meats are my fav," Butch responded. With that they ate their lunch with the sleeping child.

**With the Blues near a fountain:**

"Shhh, oh please don't cry," Bubbles said softly leaning over the stroller.

"Bubbles, what do you think we should do?" Boomer asked still pushing the stroller that held the two crying twins. Bubbles thought for a second.

"I got it. Boomer, are you tired of walking?" Bubbles asked unexpectedly.

"Well, I'll stop if you want to," Boomer said not sure where she was going with this.

"Great, then lets sit," she went to Boomer's side and grabbed his hand. He blushed, but kept pushing the stroller. Bubbles suddenly stopped and sat down on the fountains edge. Boomer gladly went and sat next to her positioning the stroller right in front of them. Luckily, there weren't that many people in the park today so they could basically do almost anything to calm down Brook and Blake. Bubbles picks up the girl and boy.

"Shhh you're okay. I'm here," she said softly. They started to calm down, but just a little.

"Here give me the boy," Boomer said offering to take Blake.

"Okay," she handed Blake to Boomer, "Watch his head."

"I got him," Boomer assured her with a smile. Bubbles started to rock the little girl back and forth while Boomer slightly bounced the boy up and down. Bubbles then started to hum, "Hummm hummm," Boomer looked at her as she started to sing and noticed everything got really quite along with the wind making a cool breeze.

"Down in the valley, the valley so low

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow

Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow."

Her voice sounded so sweet to his ear and, apparently, it was sweet to the little ones ears, too, because they immediately started to quite down. He looked up to watch her sing the next line,

"Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,

Angles in Heaven know I love you,

Know I love you, dear, know I love you,

Angles in Heaven know I love you."

Boomer watched her as the smile on his face grew, if that was even possible. He looked down though for a bit to watch the little boy in his hands. Blake was starting to drift to sleep

"Build me a castle, forty feet high;

So I can see her as she rides by,

As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,

So I can see her as she rides by."

Boomer switched to look at the little girl in Bubbles' arms. Since Blake just fell into a deep sleep. Brook was making little baby noises trying to stay awake and Boomer let out a slight chuckle. He looked up at Bubbles as she finished her song.

"Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,

Angles in Heaven know I love you,

Know I love you, dear, know I love you,

Angles in Heaven know I love you."

_'She is so beautiful,'_ Boomer thought, _'How could she not have a boyfriend? What guy would want to miss her beauty? Even if Buttercup is her sister, I'm just going to enjoy this moment.'_ As if on cue the sun lowered a little having the suns rays hit her face just right, making her look like she was glowing and sparkling. To add to that she looked up at him and smiled. Boomer returned the smile, but looked away a little blush tinting his face. Bubbles let out a little giggle, _'Aww he is so cute. He handles Blake and Brook so gently, too. He has been so nice to my sisters and me. He also has been over the top generous to me. I need to do something to repay him. But how?'_

**With the Reds on a different side of the park:**

"You know, you are really nice to her even though she is crying her eyes out," Blossom giggled.

"You know you can hop in any time if you know how to get her to stop," Brick stated.

Blossom let out a laugh and took Bonnie from him. She looked around. Brick, confused at what she was searching for, asked, "What are you looking for?"

"A bench," she said still looking.

"Why?" he asked.

She stopped her search for a bench and looked at him, "Are you tired of walking? Because I know I am."

"True," is all he said then helped her look for a bench, "There's one." He said tapping her elbow gently to get her attention.

She spun around to see where he was pointing. There was a bench with a big oak tree over it, making shade. Perfect.

"Let's go," Blossom said walking over to the bench. Brick followed plopping right down beside her and slinging his arms on the back of the bench.

"Shh, it's alright I'm here," Blossom comforted in her motherly voice. Brick watched interested in what she was going to do. He thought it was weird when a cool breeze picked up and was able to hear a little stream. He snapped his head back to look at Blossom when he heard her start to sing.

"Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember

My lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream"

Bonnie immediately calmed down which kind of surprised Brick. He looked up at Blossom to see her smiling at the little bundle in her arms. Brick didn't really pay attention much to what was going on around him anymore.

"Drift on a river

That flows through my arms

Drift as I'm singing to you

I see you smiling

So peaceful and calm

And holding you, I'm smiling, too

Here in my arms

Safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling, too"

Brick watched as Bonnie made little noises trying her best to keep herself from falling asleep, but she was failing miserably. She looked so cute though bringing a smile to Brick's face and a small chuckle escaping his throat.

"Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember this river lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

I'll be with you when you dream"

As soon as Blossom was finished singing Bonnie was asleep. Brick couldn't help, but be impressed. Blossom finally looked up at him to see his huge smile. Brick looked up too meet Blossom's gaze. She gave him a smile back. Just as Brick was smiling back she looked back at Bonnie, "I didn't think that she would go to sleep that fast."

"I can. That was beautiful," Brick said mindlessly. Blossom's head snapped up wondering if she had heard him right. Brick finally realized what he had blurted out and shook his head, "I-I mean I can believe a song like that can make a baby go to sleep so fast."

"Oh alright. I thought you said something else," Blossom looked at him quizzically before going back to smiling at Bonnie.

Brick studied Blossom intensely, but she didn't notice. He watched her every move, from how she blinked to how she moved back and forth as she rocked the magenta filled blanket. Then, she looked up to meet his gaze and Brick's smile dropped to make it seem like he wasn't doing anything, but he never turned away because he was too preoccupied with looking into her eyes.

He explored her eyes, for the first time really. He couldn't help but think of a pink rose and it's thorns. She smelt so sweet and had that beautiful soft side like if she was caring for a child, but then she had those thorns. Those thorns that drove everyone away like the bossy little bitch she was, but that didn't seem to bother him. No it actually attracted him to the blossom. That's what makes something pretty, but dangerous.

This was the first time that Blossom actually examined Brick's red eyes, too. The first thing that came to her mind was fire. They were just like fire they burned into her skin if he ever looked at her and for some strange reason, no matter how many times she was told that if you play with fire that you'll get burned, she couldn't help, but not care if she got burned by this kind of fire. There was just a thrill whenever she looked at his eyes

After a second or two, smiles started to spread across both the red head teens faces. Blossom blushed when she noticed that he had started to lean in. She turned away stuttering, "I-I think we better go meet our siblings. Who knows what they were up to?"

Brick didn't noticed how close he was to Blossom until she got up. He was only an inch away from touching her cheek, if that. _'What the hell is wrong with me? You can't be going and kissing her. You guys are still enemies! You still have that plan in work. You have Buttercup's and Blossom's weaknesses. We just need Bubbles and she will be the easiest.'_ Brick thought as he got up, too. "Yeah, I'm sure that Butch got your sister pissed off some how."

She laughed. His head snapped to her shocked as she simply said, "Yeah probably."

* * *

**Boomer: What the heck were the songs that the girls sang?**

**Buttercup: I think mine was Deep in the Meadow from the Hunger Games.**

**Bubbles: Mine was from The Hunger Games, too! It was the Valley Song. They didn't write the lyrics in the book, but I looked up what people thought it was and so yeah.**

**Blossom: I sang River Lullaby by Amy Grant. It was from the ****_Prince of Egypt_****.**

**Brick: Oh yeah I know what you are talking about. Anyway, what's the AP's Life Lesson for today, Buttercup?**

**Blossom: Hang on where is AP?**

**Me: Sorry I'm late. Butch and I were racing. I just happened to take a short cut. Buttercup your turn.**

**Buttercup: Well, today's AP Life Lesson is lullabies calm babies. No matter how bad they are crying or wound up they are, a good rocking and lullaby sung in there ear does the trick every time. So who ever has a baby sister/brother or is babysitting babies try this tip out and let me know how it works out. ;P**

**Me: Yep I learned that when I was holding a little baby while someone I knew was checking out at the grocery store. Thanks! And Review! =P**


	12. Breakfast Turning Point

**Me: The Chapters are getting longer! Muwahhahahaha!**

**Bubbles: *Whispers to Boomer* AP's starting to freak me out.**

**Boomer: Na she back.**

**Me: Yeah sorry Bubbles just had to do that for the heck of it.**

**Buttercup: Besides she's practicing for a contest between me and Butch.**

**Butch: Yeah and I'm totally going to win.**

**Brick: Wow such children.**

**Blossom: Oh come on Brick loosen up.**

**Brick: And this is coming from the one who has a stick shoved up so far up her ass she could be like Jose Jalapeno on a stick.**

**Blossom: Brick. . . I'll give you time to run.**

**Brick: What?**

**Buttercup & Butch: *Grabs popcorn and watch as Blossom is counting down on her fingers***

**Bubbles & Boomer: *Look at each other then shrug and sit next to Butch and Buttercup***

**Me: *Staring at Brick who is still standing like an idiot as Blossom is two fingers away from 10* Dude, you are so screwed.**

**Brick: Wha. . .**

**Blossom: Times up. *Tackles Brick***

**Me: *I cover scene* Well, nothing to see. Anyway, this chapter ironically has a lot of Blossom and Brick. Hopefully they don't kill each other. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my AP's Life Lessons. Enjoy! =P**

* * *

Blossom and Brick walked to the front of the park to meet up with their siblings. In the mean time, Buttercup and Butch were packing up to go meet their siblings, too.

When Brick and Blossom came within sight of the park entrance they saw one of their sisters and brothers.

"Hey guys! How was Bonnie?" Bubbles waved happily.

"It was great! How was Brook and Blake?" Blossom smiled.

"They were fabulous!" Bubbles giggled.

"Well, I'm glad that the kids did so great, but where is Butch?" Brick asked looking around.

"Yeah. Where's Buttercup with Beck?" Boomer added.

"They should be here. . ." just as Bubbles was speaking they saw Butch.

"Hey is that Butch?" Brick asked.

"And is he. . . carrying Buttercup?" Boomer noticed starting to laugh.

"Oh no I wonder if it happened again?" Bubbles gasped worriedly.

Blossom squinted to see if she could get a better look, "No Buttercup is okay. She is just. . . making sure that Beck isn't getting any air in the face. Thank goodness!"

Brick nudged Boomer giving him a knowing smirk while chuckling. Boomer nodded at their silent agreement. Let operation Teasing Bro begin!

At that time Butch landed with Buttercup in his arms. When Buttercup and Butch noticed that their siblings were giving them sly smiles Butch quickly let Buttercup to feet.

Buttercup rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "What's up guys?"

"The better question is where you two?" Blossom asked.

"Well, we. . . ummm. . . we just sat under a tree, to put Beck to sleep since it was getting really hot," Buttercup explained.

"Yeah I'm sure it was getting really hot under that tree," Brick smirked.

Buttercup started to gag as Butch growled, "Brick, the day that happens is the day pigs fly."

"For real. The only thing we can actually do without killing each other was eat lunch," Buttercup spit with venom.

"Sure, that's all that was going on under that tree. So Butch how was the 'sandwich?'" Boomer asked putting quotations around 'sandwich.'

That was the last straw for both green eyed teens. Buttercup was literally dripping with foam at the mouth. Butch on the other hand was on fire.

"Oh Brick, now we know if one of them ends up dead we can just assume they. . ." Boomer started as him and Brick laughed their asses off, but was short lived.

"ENOUGH!" screamed the greens.

"I swear I'm not going to let you see another light of day again!" Butch screamed charging at them.

Brick and Boomer made a break for it still laughing like hyenas. When they were out of sight the girls slowly turned to each other.

"I swear the next time I see Brick and Boomer I'm going to rip them to shreads!" Buttercup shook.

Bubbles and Blossom started to laugh at their charcoaled hair sister. Blossom was able to talk as they started to walk down the street, "That is, unless, Butch beats you to it."

"I don't care. Even if Butch does rip them apart I'll spit on their remains," Buttercup shrugged cooling off a little.

"Well, we better get going. To make sure that the boys really don't kill each other," Bubbles sighed watching the sun go down.

The girls made it to the boys house to find. . . pillows everywhere, feathers littering the floor, a couple holes in the walls, and a little smoke coming from some burns on the couch and walls.

The girls sighed at the condition of the house. But they were thankful that the guys didn't destroy their _own_ house. After the girls made a temporary bed for the babies on the kitchen table they went to find the boys. They found them in Butch's room where Butch was sitting on top of his brothers and was hitting them. While Brick and Boomer were. . . still laughing? Weird. . .

The girls shook their heads at the boys' behavior. They were able to break up the little fight and get the boys focused. The boys were not happy, however, when the girls told them they were going to have to fix the whole house at that moment and they were not going to take their excuses to do it tomorrow. The boys weren't as upset when they found that the girls were going to help. So together it didn't take long for them to put the house back in order.

When everything was put back into place and everyone was happy about finishing the girls went into the guest room with the babies for bed. While the guys went to their separate bathrooms to actually clean themselves then, of course, go to bed as well.

The boys were sleeping peacefully in their own respectful beds, until a foreign smell entered their nose. Butch shot up in bed and at the same time Brick and Boomer did in their rooms.

"What is that smell?" Butch asked no one in particular.

"It smells so different," Brick noticed smelling the air some more.

"It smells so good," Boomer commented to himself.

"Is. . ." Boomer started smelling again.

"it. . ." Brick continued.

"Bacon?!" Butch concluded almost drooling.

In all three of the boy's rooms they jumped out of bed at the realization of bacon being made. They all ran out of their rooms in what they were wearing, thank goodness, they all sleep in boxers. They all burst into the hallway looking at each other confused until they caught the delicious smell of bacon with a mix of some thing new. They took off running towards the kitchen, again. They finally got to the kitchen walkway when Brick abruptly stopped causing his brothers to slam into his back. Brick stumbled forward a little before he sent a glare at his brothers. Butch and Boomer sent a sheepish smile at Brick until they turned their attention to the scene in the kitchen.

"Who would've thought that the boys would wake up for your cooking Bubs," Blossom laughed as she set the kitchen table up for breakfast. She was already dressed for the day, wearing a pink polo and a pair of white shorts with some pink Toms. Her hair was up in her usual red bow in a high ponytail that she got back from her house yesterday.

"Glad they are so excited. I hope it is as good as they think," Bubbles giggled as she went back to cooking. She had made pancakes, eggs, and was just finishing up the bacon. She wore a white skirt, light blue shirt, light blue flip flops, and her hair in her usual pigtails.

"Who wouldn't be excited about your cooking?" Buttercup smirked leaning against the counter of the island drinking some milk that she got. She had on black basketball shorts with green trimming and wore a light green t-shirt. On her feet she had neon green tennis shoes.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer looked at each other, a confused look spread across their face. Brick finally swallowed, "What's all this for?"

"We were hungry and thought that you would like some, too," Blossom explained.

"And we thought this was a good way to repay you for helping us out along with the fact that you listened to us to clean last night," Bubbles added.

"So take your seat," Buttercup commanded moving to help her sisters put the plates on the table.

Butch glared at Buttercup not liking the command, but Brick and Boomer didn't care, they were more focused on getting cooked food. . . homemade breakfast! Something that none of them have never experienced before. As soon as the girls put the food on the table the guys started to use their hand to dig in.

Blossom slapped each one of their hands. . . hard. "Use utensils guys. Sheesh. You're not the only super powered teens that are hungry."

"Yeah so quit infecting the food," Buttercup commented getting some food to fill her plate.

Butch growled, but before anything else was said Bubbles butted in, "So do you guys want to go to the park again today?"

"I think that would be a great idea," Boomer agreed already digging into the delicious food on his plate.

"I agree the more the kids get fresh air the better their immune system will be," Blossom explained eating some pancakes.

"Speaking of the babies, I haven't heard them all morning," Brick asked taking a bite of eggs then following it up with bacon.

"They have already been feed, burped, changed, and are ready for us to get to the park," Buttercup smirked throwing a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Then we need to get going," Butch mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Don't choke yourself. I'm sure that your brothers still need you," Buttercup smirked.

"He's okay. And if he does choke he'll have to figure out how to get it out," Brick shook his head.

Butch swallowed what was in his mouth then looked at his brother with a blank expression, "That is just cold, bro."

"Well, don't put yourself in those kinds of possessions," Bubbles giggled.

Boomer nodded as he cleaned his plate clean along with his brothers and they went to wash off their plates. The girls finished up their meal while the guys headed off to their rooms to get dressed.

When the boys were done getting dressed they met up in the living room where the girls were holding the babies. The bags seemed to be already so the boys grabbed them. They locked up the house and walked to the park just like the day before.

At the park the girls went over a couple things about the babies while the guys just listened in boredom.

"Alright we are off. Peace," Buttercup said going off with Butch.

"Don't forget we meet back here at 6:00," Blossom tried to get out before they were out of hearing.

"It's okay Blossom. I heard you. We'll see you later," Bubbles waved pushing the stroller, that was holding the twins, away. Boomer right next to her.

"And then there were three," Brick smirked stepping in front of Blossom to see Bonnie.

"So where would you like to go? I picked yesterday," Blossom smiled.

"Let's just walk and see where that takes us," Brick motioned to the concrete sidewalk.

"Alright, let's see what the gray concrete sidewalk takes up," Blossom giggled to herself, but Brick heard and started to laugh.

Blossom felt a little embarrassed and her cheeks started to get hot, "I'm guessing you heard my parody reference?"

"Yeah and I think it was pretty amusing," Brick said sending a smirk in her direction.

"Glad to know that it was a success," Blossom giggled going back to look ahead.

"Don't take that as a huge complement. I can be way funnier then you any day of the week," Brick stated cockily.

"Whatever, Brick," Blossom rolled her eyes. Just then the sun started to come out from behind the clouds.

"I thought they said it was going to be cloudy all day?" Blossom sighed stopping and looking at the sky.

"I guess not. Come on let's get Bonnie out of the rays," Brick said then looking around for a spot to take cover. He spotted the perfect spot under a tree. "Hey Blossom, there is a spot over there."

Blossom looked at the spot Brick was pointing to and smiled, "That looks like a perfect spot."

Brick smiled satisfied with the response, but before he could make any kind of move towards the spot something was nagging at him to turn around. When he did he scanned the area. No one. . . nothing unusual either. The nagging feeling was still there and this did not settle well with Brick, something was not right.

Blossom noticed that a certain red eye boy wasn't following. She looked back at Brick to see him distressed while looking around the park. Blossom had never seen him like that before, "Brick, what's wrong?"

Brick snapped his head back at her as if she had just thrown cold water on him while he was sleeping. When it finally processed to Brick what Blossom had said he started to shake his head furiously, "Oh nothing. I just. . ." he trailed off debating whether to tell the concerned pink eyed girl in front of him about his sudden bothersome gut feeling. In the end he just said, "thought I saw someone I knew."

Blossom looked at him with a skeptical look as he looked behind him one more time. She knew he was lying to her. She'll have to get the truth from him later right now she had a priority to get Bonnie out of the sun.

Brick turned back to Blossom, "Shall we get Bonnie out of the sun?"

Blossom nodded going to walk to the spot they were discussing. Brick unconsciously put a hand in the middle of Blossom's back to lead her over to the spot he found before she was even able to take a step. He honestly didn't even know he did it, he was to busy looking behind him again. Blossom though didn't know what to think about Brick's action. A blush crept to her face as she looked up at him only to see he had that look again. Except he had a more stern look mixed into it. She then felt him pull her closer almost. . . protectively. This really confused her now.

_What could he possibly see? What the heck is causing him to act like this?_ Blossom thought while following his line of sight, but didn't see anything. She looked back at him and cleared her throat. He looked back at her to find her face full of concern once more and. . . he had his arm around her.

"Sorry," he said letting go of Blossom's waist and sticking his hands in his pocket.

Blossom secretly missed the warm presence of his arm being around her, but ignored that and grabbed his arm when he went back to looking behind him.

"What is the matter with you?" Blossom questioned sternly.

"Noth. . ." Brick started, but was silenced by a finger on his lips. Brick's face heated up at the soft touch that is until he saw Blossom looking at the ground with a serious look. She removed her index finger as she looked back at him.

"Don't tell me there is something wrong, Brick. I can tell by now that you are acting like _something is_ bothering you. You can tell me. I swear it will stay between us," Blossom said with a soft, soothing tone that made Brick felt like he should.

_'Should I tell her? I don't need her to start worrying about something I'm feeling and I'm not even sure about. But she is just worried. . . about me, nonetheless. And how she said us? It just sounded right. Like it's always been like that. What the heck? I don't LIKE her she is still my enemy nothing more, but I have to say that Bonnie is feeling as if she was mine all along.'_ Brick thought.

Finally coming to a decision he sighed while looking away for a second, then coming back to look at her, "Fine. I'll tell you when we are in the shade."

Blossom nodded and they walked over to the spot they saw. Blossom took off the pink bag and handed it to Brick. He looked at it not sure what to do until Blossom saw his dilemma, "Oh sorry. Could you please take out the blanket out so we may sit on it?"

"Oh. . ." Brick mouthed opening the bag. He took out the blanket and laid it out. He took a seat with his legs crossed in front of him while he leaned against the tree. Blossom planted herself next to him with her legs tucked underneath her and off to the side. She the proceeded to look at him. He felt her watching him and looked out of the corner of his eyes to see if he was correct. He was. With another sigh escaping his lips he started, "I just. . . didn't get a good feeling that's all."

"What kind of a feeling? You looked as if you were mad about something you saw then you kept making sure that your eyes weren't deceiving you," Blossom told him. Brick was kind of shocked that she just nailed what his actions looked like to her. He never thought that he would worry her that much.

He just shook his head, "I don't know what I'm feeling. I guess I feel like someone is watching us and not in a good way. I'm worried that, who ever they are, are trying to. . . okay I don't know. I can just feel that it's not good."

Brick looked at Blossom expecting her to be looking at him as if he is crazy instead she was giving him an understanding look. She nodded before saying, "I understand what you are saying. I have that happen to me a lot if me and my sisters are fighting or looking for a criminal. I'm assuming that it's your instinct because I know that it's normally mine when I get that feeling."

"Alright," he nodded.

Blossom kept watching him when he didn't say anything else she asked, "Soo. . . do you think we should leave? You know what?" Blossom took out her I-Phone and started to find her sisters in her contacts, "I'll call my sisters and. . ."

She was cut off by Brick grabbing her hand holding the phone. Blossom snapped her head in his direction and saw Brick with a smirk across his face, but he had his eyes closed, "Blossom, you need to chill. Yes, I got a bad feeling, but don't worry. If anyone attempts to mess with Bonnie or you I will take care of it. I promise."

He looked up to meet her eyes. Blossom smiled at his words. She leaned in and wrapped her free arm around Brick's neck. Brick was taken back by her quick action.

"Thanks, Brick. What you are doing. . . means everything to me," she whispered in his ear.

Brick then wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. He was mindful of Bonnie, but was touching her either way, "Your welcome, Blossom."

She pulled away and Brick let go they looked each other in the eyes, but Bonnie started to cry. Blossom quickly turned her attention back to the baby in the magenta blanket and started to comfort her. Brick smiled at the sight of the motherly side of Blossom. Yeah, he would protect those two if it came down to it, for the time being at lest.

* * *

**Me: Yes another Chapter done! I'm awesome!**

**Butch: Not as awesome as me!**

**Buttercup: Oh please get over yourself Butch I'm a thousand times awesomer than you.**

**Brick: Oh brother. Can we just stop these childish games?**

**Blossom: Brick you know how Butch and Buttercup are.**

**Brick: True.**

**Bubbles: Oh my Goodness! Boomer you get to say AP's Life Lesson!**

**Boomer: Sweet! Well, AP's Life Lesson. . . One of the best, I think because it has to do with food! There is nothing better then a home cooked meal with friends or a family. Nothing can bring people together better like a nice cooked meal. Food is important in our life, of course, just like our family and friends. So don't let life go by without sharing a meal or two at a table with the people you love and hold dear to your heart. Because the moments we remember the most is the smallest ones that can be made at a dinner table.**

**Me: Thanks and Review! =P**


	13. New Feelings? Or Just the Plan?

**Me: HEY EVERYBODY!**

**RRB: Sup AP?**

**PPG: Hey AP!**

**Me: Okay I have no idea what to talk about right now so how about we just go on to the disclaimer then the story? Sound good?**

**Everybody: Sure.**

**Me: Alright, Greens *Smirks* you're up.**

**Greens: SHUT UP AP! Anyway, AP doesn't own. . .**

**Buttercup: Butch**

**Butch: Buttercup**

**Buttercup: Butch's brothers**

**Butch: Or Buttercup's sisters**

**Both: Just her AP's Life Lessons. Now on to the story!**

* * *

**With the Greens:**

"Are you ready?" Butch asked Buttercup as he took one last look around the area.

"Yep, Beck's all ready to go," Buttercup smiled at the little baby hiding in the black cloth.

"Alright. Let's hurry because it looks like the suns coming out," Butch said turning back to Buttercup seeing that no one was around. Buttercup looked up at him and nodded. Butch picked her up and waited for another okay to continue on. Buttercup made sure that Beck had his blanket on right before verifying with Butch that it was okay to continue on.

Butch nodded and shot into the air. Not to long after continuing Butch looked down at the baby that was sleeping in the black blanket. He smiled, _'So this is what it would be like to be a father?'_ Then he looked at the green eyed girl who wasn't really paying any attention to him. _'Or a husband?'_ He shook the thought from his head, '_Whoa there Butch! Stick with the plan! Stick with the plan!'_ After he finished his thought he went back to looking for his spot that he now shared.

Buttercup was watching the little boy in her arms, _'A baby isn't that bad. All they do is poop, eat, and sleep. That's about all I do. The only thing is that I have to help him eat and change him. Other then that I actually like having a child.'_ She then looks up at Butch who was so focused on finding that spot he's been talking about since he first showed her yesterday. _'Butch isn't that terrible of a father either.'_ With that she shook her head, _'Figure! I mean fatherly figure!'_ She quickly went back to shielding the little boy from the wind trying to forget the thought.

Not a minute later did Butch start to touch down. Just as his foot hit the ground the sun came blazing through the clouds.

Buttercup looked at the sky, "Good timing."

"Would you expect anything less?" Butch smirked.

"Oh shut it and take the pack will ya?" Buttercup rolled her eyes as she slipped the lime green pack off and tossing it at his face.

He caught it just before it hit his ear to ear grinning face. He took out the blanket that was in the pack and just like yesterday set the blanket up under the tree. Butch took up his position leaning against the willow. Buttercup though however was walking around pointing at things then saying them to Beck. Butch craned his neck to see that Beck was fighting to be awake now, staring at Buttercup with his big, almost green eyes it seemed. Butch chuckled a little at Buttercup's newly developed attitude, she can only get when she is with the sweet little baby boy.

Buttercup then claimed her spot next to Butch leaning against the tree, too. Butch moved closer to Buttercup to get a better view of Beck, only to see that the child was sleeping again. Butch starts laughing which causes Buttercup to looking his direction with a confused face while trying to suppress a smile, "What?"

"Nothing. . . It's just. . . Beck acts like me. . ." Butch got out between laughs.

"How so?" Buttercup questioned looking at the little child.

"He doesn't know whether to stay awake or stay asleep," Butch stated finally calming down.

"Oh whatever," Buttercup rolled her eyes at his pompousness.

There was a silence in the air other then the restless wind. Butch finally just had to ask. Shaking his head and looking straight ahead he started, "Hey Buttercup?"

"Yeah?" she responded not looking up from the sleeping figure in her arms.

Butch looked over at Buttercup, "What DID happen to you with Ace?"

Buttercup's smile that covered her face quickly turned into a scowl n the blink of an eye. She looked away closing her eyes figuring it could suppress her memory of that horrible memory.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Buttercup spit softly.

"I just wanted to know so then we are all on the same page. Plus, it would actually give me a legitimate reason to beat the shit outta him the next time I see him," Butch shrugged.

Buttercup looked up at Butch with a eyebrow cocked, "Why would you beat him up?"

"Let's just say. . . that Ace never settled well with me," Butch said looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Fine, but why would you need a reason? A legitimate reason at that?" Buttercup thought she cornered him, but nope.

"So if I did get caught by the cops. I could say that it was for you, then maybe they would let me off," Butch thought, which could be true.

Buttercup debated about it then came to a decision. Butch didn't think that she was going to tell him so he said, "Hey you know you don't. . ."

"Rape," Buttercup said softly that even Butch's super hearing almost didn't catch it.

"What?" Butch breathed moving so that he was sitting cross legged in front of Buttercup. Buttercup turned her head away even more to make her hair cover her face.

"I use to date Ace. . ." Buttercup started not looking at him, but it was quickly interrupted by Butch.

"WHAT!? YOU DATED HIM?" Butch screamed. Beck started to stir. Buttercup looked at Beck when he made no further signs of getting up Buttercup hit Butch upside the head.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Buttercup hissed low.

"Sorry, but you dated that jackass?" Butch asked rubbing the spot that Buttercup hit him.

"I dated him before he made his gang. Now do you want to know or not? Because I'll be perfectly happy not telling you," Buttercup stated.

Butch sighed, "Fine. Continue."

"As I was saying, I started dating Ace when I was in eighth grade. He started his gang that summer that I didn't know about. So when he started to hang with some new friends that summer I thought nothing of it. I actually became friends with them, not really though. I actually didn't like them. So when I was a Sophomore I decided to breakup with him because he was getting more perverted and sick headed. He was not thrilled with it when I told him he even hit me, but it was no problem to take him out and his gang that was watching the scene from an alleyway. But that summer he took to stalking me. I always told him to beat it, but of course, he never did. One day after school at the beginning of my Junior year he. . ."

Buttercup stopped looking away again here eyes scrunched together holding back a tear. Butch didn't know what to do or say. He was becoming more and more pissed with every word that was coming out of her mouth as she told her story. He honestly had no idea why he was getting himself so worked up, he just was. He swallowed his fury to finally ask, without making it sound murderous, "Go on."

"he kidnapped me from school by using that chloroform or whatever that shit is called, over my mouth. . ." She brought a hand to her face and whipped whatever water finally started to escape her tear barriers.

"When I woke up. . ." Buttercup sniffed lifting her head Buttercup never moved her face to look at Butch. Good thing to because he was seriously about to explode he was shaking, for goodness sakes! "I was chained to a brick wall. My cloths were torn and there was a table that held my backpack and. . . other things. . ."

Butch saw that she shook at the memory of it. He moved back next to her so then he could lean against the tree. "I could hear Ace talking in the other room. He was talking about threaten my sisters if I didn't do what he wanted. . . . My family is number in my life and I would do anything for them that even means putting myself in harms way." Buttercup explained. Butch didn't want to admit it, but he admired her willingness to sacrifice herself for her family. He understood what she was saying there was nothing that he wouldn't do to keep his brothers out of harms way if it ever came down to it.

"The thing is that Ace was always such a dumbass. . . he never did really understand my strength and thinks that stupid chain could hold me. Except, I was really tired and could barely move. That stupid drug, chemical thing drained me out of energy. All of the sudden, Ace came back in. He had a knife was looking at me as if I was a freaking carcass he was about to carve. He started by cutting little pieces of my cloths away, which bought me time to gain my energy. In the end I was able to get out with some of my cloths still intact, but pretty shredded. Ace would run his tongue across my stomach or arm where it would show my skin. At one point I actually threw up, I was so repulsed, but when I did that it drained more of my energy. To be honest, I still don't know how I was able to escape with my cloths intact and without really getting raped. Luckily, my sisters were the only ones home at the time. Blossom and Bubbles were so freaking pissed. They actually went after them and put them in jail. The stupid gang got out the next day, but ever since then they would rarely bother us."

There was a long pause until Buttercup finally looked up at Butch, "Well, now you know."

Butch was shocked and pissed. A couple tears ran down her cheeks. She was about to turn away, but Butch pulled her to look at him as he whipped the stray tears off her face, "Buttercup, I'm sorry that that happened to you."

Buttercup's eyes widened with surprise. Butch, the Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys, the tough one, the one that never said he was sorry, her counterpart was apologizing? _What the heck is going on with the world? Am I asleep or something?_ Buttercup thought until his voice broke her away from the thoughts and questions in her head, "I know that we are still enemies, and that this truce thing is temporary and all, but I will make sure that jackass Ace does not bother you while you are taking care of Beck. I'll make sure of it. Plus. . ." Butch smirks pulling away and putting his hands behind his head. Buttercup raises an eyebrow at what the boy has schemed in that devious mind of his, "this gives me even more reason to freaking beat the shit out of him."

Buttercup laughed at this, which took Butch by surprise a little, "You better leave some for me though. I haven't evened out the scores yet."

Butch laughed, "Oh man I have to see that. Let me know when that day comes."

"Don't worry I won't," Buttercup leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes, "Oh and Butch?"

"Huh?" he asked leaning against the tree again letting his arms drop to his lap.

Buttercup turned her head and gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Everything. The house, the help, and for actually shutting up and listening for once," Buttercup said, "So yeah thanks."

Butch was about to say 'You welcome,' but couldn't pass up an opportunity for teasing, "Aw the strong Buttercup has fallen to be a softy."

"Whoa now that's not even close. I can still kick you're ass!" Buttercup screamed lowly.

Butch laughed, but gathered himself enough to let out, "I'm joking, but you're welcome."

The wind calmness engulfed them. Buttercup closed her eyes and let nature take her over. A little while later Butch was just about to close his eye's too, till he suddenly felt a pressure against his right arm. His head snapped over to see Buttercup leaning against him. . . asleep.

_'She probably doesn't even know she's leaning against me,'_ Butch thought, but surprised himself in his next thought, '_She must be uncomfortable in that position._'

With that he gently, if possible, raised his arm and let Buttercup fall into his chest. She adjusted herself to be more firmly against him while holding Beck. Once Butch didn't see her going to move anymore he placed his arm around her to rest on her side. Butch also saw how Beck was so he helped support by holding up his head. Everything seemed right. Beck was sleeping, Buttercup was snoozing against him, and Butch didn't mind one bit. He leaned his head back against the tree and soon his eyes drifted close, too.

**With the Blues Somewhere:**

"They have been great today," Boomer commented looking into the stroller as he walked next to Bubbles.

"Yeah I'm kind of shocked," Bubbles commented watching the twins.

Boomer looked up to meet Bubbles smile. He smiled back then saw what time it was, "Dang today went fast. We have to meet our siblings here soon," Boomer sighed sadly.

"Then why don't we sit until it's time to go? I mean we have been walking all day," Bubbles offered.

"Sure," Boomer followed her to a shaded bench that was next to the fountain they sat on yesterday.

As Bubbles was locking the breaks on the stroller Boomer just noticed something, "Bubbles."

"Yeah Boomer?" Bubbles asked sitting back up to look at him.

"I just noticed that Blake's eyes look like yours," Boomer said pointing to the little boy that was looking at them.

"Oh my gosh he does," Bubbles said excitedly until her face turned into a confused smile, "Boomer? I think Brook is starting to look like you."

"Really?" Boomer looked at Brook who was trying to grab a butterfly until she saw Boomer and Bubbles looking at her. She gave out a light laugh that reminded Boomer of Bubbles laugh. He saw Brook's eyes were almost the same shade, except Brook's eyes are a couple shades lighter.

Boomer was so mesmerized by watching the twins looking at everything that he was startled when he heard someone laughing. He swiftly looked up to see Bubbles putting a hand over her mouth as she kept laughing. Boomer couldn't help, but smile at the sweet sound, "What?"

"I just think that it's so cute how you are looking at them," Bubbles got out finally opening her eyes.

Boomer couldn't help, but look deep into her eyes. They reminded him of the sky, cliché yeah he knows, but he had his reasons. Since they were superhero's the sky was opened for anything. They were free to do whatever they wanted, go wherever they want, they didn't have to worry about people, monsters, criminals, or. . . plans. He could hear her laugh all day. The freedom that the sky gave them meant everything and that's what Boomer liked about Bubbles. She was her own person and wasn't afraid to be free.

Bubbles, in the mean time, was also taking a chance to look at his eyes. His deep sapphire blue eyes. The ocean was the only thing that would come to her mind. The ocean also seemed to fit his personality. He could be sweet at times, but if he was teased he could become very scary. She should know she's fought him enough. The thing is too, she loved the ocean, it always gave her life whenever she was down or something. The refreshing water was always something that she loved and she was starting to wonder if his eyes were becoming her real ocean.

Bubbles then saw the spot between them was not what it once was and she smiled at this. Boomer saw her smile then realized the proximity of his face from hers. He blushed looking away, "S-sorry, Bubbles. I. . ."

He was shocked when a soft, moist, pressure was felt on his cheek then quickly fade away. He looked at Bubbles who had a soft tint of rose on her cheeks just like he was starting to get. Bubbles suddenly felt shy so she looked away as she continued, "Thank you, Boomer."

Boomer's cheeks quickly went back to tan skin as a confused look consumed his face, "What do you mean? I haven't done anything. You are the one doing everything, taking care of the kids, mak. . ."

He was cut off by a angelic voice, " You help me every single time I handle them, you took the kids, my sisters, and me in when our house was a threat, and you were helping us watch out for the Gangreen Gang. You have no idea how much you are helping me and my sisters out. It means so much to me. Thank you, Boomer," she quickly wrapped her arms around Boomer giving him a hug.

Boomer didn't hesitate to return the hug as he responded, "It's the lest we could do."

They pulled apart looking into each other's eyes until they hear Blake and Brook doing something. Both blonde teens swiftly looked at what was going on in the stroller. Only to be meet with Blake making bubbles with his saliva and Brook laughing at him.

This caused Bubbles and Boomer to laugh, too. Boomer looked at his watch and sighed sadly, "Bubbles, I hate to say it, but we need to go meet the others."

"Alright, lets go," Bubbles sighed alas.

Everyone meet just like yesterday except when the greens showed up Butch had a huge red hand print on the side of his face. And Buttercup had a blush covering her cheeks. Everyone just blew it off not even the slightest concerned because there was honestly nothing to be worried about. Buttercup woke up under his arm, she lit up with embarrassment, Butch made a joke along with five fingers to the face. See an everyday thing. . . nothing to worry about.

Well, they all went home, boys went to get dressed and shower for dinner. The girls made dinner, feed the kids, burped them, laid them down while the girls and boys ate. Then the boys watched the kids as the girls got ready for bed. When they came out they took the kids back who were starting to cry.

"Oh how are we going to calm them?" Bubbles sighed holding Brook.

"Let's take them out side. That always seems to calm them down," Blossom shrugged patting Bonnie on the butt.

"Then come on," Buttercup said moving towards the door.

"Here let me get the door," Butch said getting up from the dinner table. As he got the door Bubbles was getting Blake, too.

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked handing over Blake.

"Yeah, have your brotherly time or something. You've helped me out a lot and you need some of your own time," Bubbles smiled as Boomer helped her set the kids right so it would be easier to hold both struggling kids.

Brick went to rub Bonnie on the head. As he was doing that he looked Blossom, "If you need us call for us. We'll be here."

Blossom nodded, "Okay, we'll let you know."

With that the girls went outside and sat on the darkened porch. The boys gathered in the living room to talk.

"So what is the next step in the plan?" Butch asked rubbing his hands together plopping down in a chair.

"Whoa now bro, we can't talk about that right now," Brick said putting his hands up.

"Why not?" Butch asked angrily.

"Because the girls are outside and the kids aren't even close to leaving. Along with the fact that we need to make a plan about getting rid of the Gangreen gang," Brick explained.

"Oh yeah what are we going to do about them?" Boomer asked.

"Well, I was. . ." Brick started, but was suddenly stopped by singing. All the guys turned towards the kitchen to hear that the girls were singing to the kids again.

"Okay I don't know about you guys, but those girls can actually really sing," Boomer commented leaning back on the couch.

"Fine I'll say, it they are. . . okay," Butch said leaning his head against his arm.

"Whatever, Butch," Brick sighed thinking of something to do about the Gangreen Gang, but kept getting distracted by Blossom's voice. Soon the girls finished and the boys were discussing about the Gangreen Gang. Brick didn't hear the girls and felt like something was wrong.

"Something's wrong," Brick said getting up from the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Butch asked leaning back in his chair.

"I can feel it. Something is really off. Call it instinct if you will, Butch," Brick said heading to the kitchen.

"Brick everything is. . ." Boomer started, but was cut off.

"AHHHHHH!" the boys froze for a second.

"Brick!"

"Boomer!"

"Butch!"

"HELP!" came some familiar feminine voices.

The boys didn't hesitate and ran out the back door only to be meet. . .

* * *

**Me: With me! Just kidding.**

**Buttercup: Yeah because you are very scary. *Sarcastic***

**Me: Only when I'm mad.**

**Butch: Sure.**

**Brick: You should know how scary she can get Butch. You made her mad once.**

**Butch: And I'm never doing that again.**

**Blossom: Hey guys where's Bubbles?**

**Buttercup: Yeah I haven't seen her all day. Or Boomer to come to think about it.**

**Brick: Just got a text from Boomer and it says that they are on a date. Bubbles says she is sorry and will do the next AP's life lesson.**

**Me: That's alright. You can't do a thing to get in a dates way. Well, today's AP's Life Lesson today is. . . trust your instinct. I've had this in the last two chapters because this is important in life. When in doubt trust your instincts. Instincts were given to us for a reason and normally are never wrong. You know "womanly intuition?" Yeah that's instincts for you. They are used in everyday life and you probably even use them at school. Your instincts are used for everything, trouble, where to go, love (be careful on this though because instincts is often confused with THOUGHT when it comes to love), or just about anywhere. So when you have a bad feeling go with it because you are never wrong when it comes to your instincts.**

**Thanks! =P**


	14. A Nice Beating

**Me: Hello People of Fanfiction!**

**Brick: Hey don't you have an announcement to do or something?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Blossom start us off!**

**Blossom: Well, AP got a review from a reader and they have a broken toe. ),:**

**Bubbles: Oh no! Poor reader. :'(**

**Boomer: So yeah this chapter is dedicated to them. . .**

**Butch: What's her name?**

**Buttercup: turtleluver18. Hey at lest she can get ice cream now.**

**Me: Buttercup! But yeah ice cream make everything seem better. Alright, enough chit chat let's get on with the story for turtleluver18. Along with the rest of the readers out there! Reds, your turn. =P **

**Reds: AP owns the plot and AP's Life Lessons.**

**Blossom: She doesn't own, however, my sisters or myself.**

**Brick: AP doesn't own my brothers or me, too.**

**Both: So enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Let's take them out side. That always seems to calm them down," Blossom shrugged patting Bonnie on the butt.

"Then come on," Buttercup said moving towards the door.

"Here let me get the door," Butch said getting up from the dinner table. As he got the door Bubbles was getting Blake, too.

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked handing over Blake.

"Yeah, have your brotherly time or something. You've helped me out a lot and you need some of your own time," Bubbles smiled as Boomer helped her set the kids right so it would be easier to hold both struggling kids.

Brick went to rub Bonnie on the head. As he was doing that he looked Blossom, "If you need us call for us. We'll be here."

Blossom nodded, "Okay, we'll let you know."

With that the girls went outside and sat on the darkened porch.

Buttercup sat on the last step so she could see the stars and moon and put her bare feet in the soft green grass.

Blossom sat on the next step up so she was able to see the moon and stars, but was closer to the kitchen.

Bubbles on the other hand couldn't go down the stairs since. . . she had a hand full. Bubbes was patting the babies, but it didn't seem to be working, "Hey girls should we sing that one melody we know?"

"The stars one?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah that one," Bubbles said excitedly.

"Alright let's sing it girls," Blossom smiled.

All the girls started to hum the tune into the kid's ears and they sang in perfect harmony,

"Constant as the stars above

Always know that you are loved

And my love shining in you

Will help you make your dreams come true

Will help your dreams come true

The lamb lies down and rests it's head

On it's mother's downy bed

Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow

And butterfly dreams of a violet rose

Dreams of a violet rose

I'll cradle you in my arms tonight

As sun embraces the moonlight

The clouds will carry us off tonight

Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Constant as the stars above

Always know that you are loved

And my love shining in you

Will help you make your dreams come true

Will help your dreams come true."

"Aww very beautiful girls," came a creepy low voice.

The girls jumped with a gasp as they looked towards the voice. Coming out of the dark corner of the back yard came a tall figure.

"Ace. Where are your goons?" Buttercup hissed, but was answered when she head something shut. The girls looked over to see Big Billy shutting the gate. Another sound came from the other side of the yard. The girls heads snapped in that direction to see Little Arturo jumping over the fence then leaning against it. Another sound came from the back of the yard. The girls watched as Snake and Grubber walked out of the darkness to stand by their leader's side.

Bubbles held Blake and Brook closer to her as she was in a panic. Blossom was worried, but didn't show it. As for Buttercup she was flat out pissed.

"So girls do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Ace asked rubbing his nails like a Prima Dona on his jacket.

"Is there even a difference when it comes to you?" Blossom retorted venom in her voice.

"True. So boys. . . show no mercy," Ace said nonchalantly not even glancing up.

"Shit," the girls mumbled under their breath. The Gangreen Gang started to get closer. As much as Buttercup wanted to fight them she knew she couldn't hand Beck off to Blossom on this one. Grubber and Snake launched themselves at the girls, but missed. The girls had jumped and landed in the back of the yard, which caused the kids to choke a little and cough. Surprisingly they didn't wake up.

Ace saw this and faked his voice, "Aww look the girls are hurting the kids. You know you shouldn't do that. It could choke them."

"Shit he's right," Blossom muttered.

"Now what?" Buttercup asked plainly.

Bubbles looked at her sisters, "What girls normally do in this sort of situation."

"Let me say goodbye to my pride real quick then. Pride I'm sorry, but goodbye," Buttercup said.

"Buttercup this is no time to joke. We have to," Blossom scowled keeping an eye on the Gangreen gang. Before the gang could get within twenty feet of them, the girls did the only thing that all girls are really good at. . . scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" They all screamed. The Gangreen Gang fell to the ground holding their ears, but powered though it and charged after the girls.

"Brick!" Blossom shrieked.

"Boomer!" Bubbles pleaded.

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled.

"HELP!" they finished together before hands clamped over their mouths. Not a second later did the boys come running out of the kitchen.

Brick stopped dead in his tracks and his face went from surprise to serious is a split second. Butch stopped right next to his brother and his feature said You-are-dead. Boomer stopped on the other side of Brick, but his expression just read worry then went to pissed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Brick growled out.

"Oh just claiming what is ours, Red," Ace smirked while trying to hold a stuggling Buttercup with Big Billy, Grubber and Little Arturo held Blossom, and Snake held Bubbles.

"You better let them go or this is going to get very ugly, very quick," Butch seethed.

"Aww don't you sound like my precious sour flower?" Ace said in a baby voice rubbing his face against Buttercup who was ready to rip his face off.

Butch growled at the sight. Boomer saw and thought of how to distract the gang, "What the hell are you claiming? The girls or the kids?"

Ace just smiled and looked at his gang members then back at Boomer, "Both. The kids they are my main priority though. . ."

"Bullshit!" Butch screamed.

"Then why do you want the girls?" Brick asked.

"They are a bonus. . . for fun. You see the girls have something very special in store for them," Ace answered giving Buttercup a "seductive" (NOT) grin.

Buttercup had enough of this jackass. She opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could on Ace's hand.

"OWWW!" Ace screamed in pain pulling his hand back.

This gave Buttercup the chance to step on Big Billy's foot and hard. He let her go squealing in pain.

Blossom saw what Buttercup did and copied the action except she back kicked Grubber in the stomach and elbowed Little Arturo.

Bubbles followed her sister's leads, but instead she kneed Snake where the sun never shines.

After Buttercup stomped on Big Billy's foot she was about to run towards the boys, but was grabbed by the ankle. She fell to the ground, but used her free arm to keep her from landing on Beck. Blossom and Bubbles were in the same position, except Bubbles had fallen on her back.

"I'm not going to let those kids get away from me this time!" Ace struggled to say, "Even if I have to kill you."

With that he pulled out a knife. Buttercup gasped and looked towards her sisters to see knives were also being used. Buttercup turned back to Ace and saw he was about to bring it down. Buttercup held onto Beck as she watched Ace bring the knife down.

In a flash, red, forest, and navy streaks the ones with knives were at the mercy of the Rowdyruff Boys in a deadly neck hold. The girls let out a shaky sigh, but were unable to move due to shock. Brick, Butch, and Boomer held up the gangs knives then used their laser beams to melt them right in front of their eyes. The Gangreen gang seemed a little fearful, but not much.

"If you ever come near the girls or those kids again, you are going to end up just like that knife," Brick threaten.

"Can't we just do it now?" Butch asked irritated.

"I wish, but let's settle with a nice beating," Boomer growled.

"Agreed," Brick nodded.

With that the boys threw Grubber, Ace, and Snake in the air and as they came down Brick, Butch, and Boomer sent solid punches to their stomachs. Ace and Grubber flew into Little Arturo and Big Billy while Snake when through the fencing. The Gangreen Gang scrambled to their feet and headed for the back fence. They were having a struggle getting over it, too.

"Having trouble," Butch teased a smirk across his face, "Here let me help you with that."

Butch sent a solid kick right into Big Billy's ass making him fly into a tree and knocking it down. Butch proceeded to punch Ace in the face and HARD making him do the same thing as Big Billy. . . landing on him.

The others were lucky and were able to get over before Butch could get a solid punch in. Brick, Butch, and Boomer were chuckling to themselves until they remembered why they just kicked the Gangreen Gangs butts for. . . the girls.

They looked at each other after realization hit them and they quickly spun around to find the girls in the same position they were left in when the fight started.

Blossom and Buttercup were propped up on their elbows holding Bonnie and Beck close, their breathing heavy, and their eyes almost coming out of their head. As for Bubbles, she was laying on her back also breathing heavy and eyes huge she tried her best to look at what was going on from the side.

The boys ran up to the girls, "Are you guys okay?"  
"What. . . took. . . you. . . so. . .long. . . to. . . join. . . in?" Blossom panted out.

"I was waiting for the right moment for us to get those dirt bags," Brick replied smirking a little seeing that she was alright.

"Yeah. . . and. . . waiting for us. . . to. . . get stabbed. . . was the. . . perfect timing," Buttercup huffed bitterly.

"Brick, thought it was," Butch shrugged still smirking.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm really scared right now. I mean even monsters that we fight aren't this aggressive," Bubbles said.

Boomer helped Bubbles sit up since there was no sign of her moving any time soon.

"Agreed," Blossom gasped still not moving.

"Totally. I have no idea what to think," Buttercup nodded.

"We'll continue this inside because they weren't hurt to badly and I don't want them coming back with us still sitting here," Brick stated looking around.

"True, but I can't remember how to move," Blossom joked trying to sit all the way up, but her body prohibiting the movement.

"Then here," Brick said scooping her up into his arms. Blossom didn't even blush because she was still trying to get over the affects of shock. Brick started towards the door.

"Boomer, can you help me?" Bubbles asked shyly. He was holding her back up since her hands were full.

"Here I gotcha," Boomer nodded getting his other hand under her legs and picking her up. Once she was set with the twins he followed his brother towards the door.

"Give me a hand," Buttercup mumbled trying to sit up.

Butch grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet. She tried to walk, but she took one step and collapsed. Luckily, Butch caught her.

"You aren't walking. So don't complain," Butch commanded.

Surprisingly, Buttercup obeyed, it was probably because she was to tired and still in shock mode to care. Butch picked her up effortlessly and was right behind his brothers.

When they got to the kitchen the girls were starting to come out of their state.

"You can set me down now. Thank you, Brick," Blossom said.

"Yeah, Boomer. You can put me down," Bubbles nodded.

"Butch, you can let me go," Buttercup commented.

Butch and Boomer raised their eyebrows at their brother not sure if they should or not. Brick nodded to them to set them down. When he put Blossom's feet on the ground and she stood up he saw she was shaking furiously. Brick looked at his brothers to see that Blossom's sisters were also shaking uncontrollably.

"Maybe I should carry you so more," Boomer commented to Bubbles.

She shook her head, "No it's fine. This is normal."

"But you're shaking like crazy," Boomer countered.

"And how is this normal?" Butch asked confused.

"This is not the first time we've been in shock guys. I mean we fight monsters everyday and sometimes some can be a little overwhelming. At lest for those two," Buttercup motioned to her sisters with her head.

"And shaking is normal because it is an after effect," Blossom explained.

"Fine, but for now lets get you somewhere to rest," Brick said helping Blossom balance herself. His brothers looked at him questionably.

"Where bro?" Boomer asked.

"Our rooms," Brick said ushering Blossom towards the hallway.

Everyone looked at Brick as if he had just announced that he was not a Rowdyruff Boy anymore, "What!?"

"You heard me," is all he said looking back at his brothers then retuning to look at the shocked Blossom.

"You can't be serious, man?" Butch whined.

"As serious as Ace was to kill the girls? Yeah I'm dead serious," Brick glared over his shoulder again.

"Why should we go in your rooms though? They are probably all dirty and bad for the kids," Buttercup sneered fully coming out of her shocked state.

"Because if you want to get yourself or those kids here go ahead and stay in the guest bedroom. I can tell you this, those dweebs are not foolish enough to come into are room since we know that they will come back. So listen to what I say," Brick retorted deadly low.

Buttercup froze up for a second before looking at her pink eyed sister, who was now out of her previous state and now realizing the seriousness of the situation. Blossom looked at Buttercup and nodded, "Do it Buttercup. Just listen to Brick."

Buttercup sighed in defeat, but nodded nonetheless, "Fine."

"Good now Butch and Boomer," the boys straightened up at the mention of their name, "Take Buttercup and Bubbles to your rooms. Then meet me in the hallway so we can discuss about tonight and sleep," Brick commanded.

"What about us?" Bubbles asked shyly.

"We'll tell you what will be going on after we come to a conclusion," Brick explained.

"Okay," Bubbles muttered.

With that the boys led the girls to their rooms. Once in the boys rooms the girls made a spot on the bed for the babies.

**Boomer's room:**

Bubbles was silent the whole entire time she set up a bed for Brook and Blake. Boomer just watched her kind of worried that she wasn't talking. Bubbles then finished making them Brook and Blake's bed and laid down on her side right next to them. Boomer didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he felt like doing right now. . . lay down. Boomer went to the other side of the bed where Blake was and laid down. He looked at Bubbles and saw her just staring at the kids with a blank expression on her face. Boomer was about to say something, but she finally beat him to it.

"Boomer?" Bubbles asked quietly.

"Yes Bubbles?" Boomer responded from the other side of the bed.

"Do you think that the Gangreen Gang will come back after the kids, again?"

"Yeah I do Bubbles. I think we finally see that he is really after them."

"Will you protect them and. . . umm. . . Boomer could you. . . uhhh protect. . . me?" Bubbles asked hesitantly.

That took Boomer by surprise. Why would she be asking if he would protect her? Not that he wouldn't, he is and will. But just that she, Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls, the super hero's that fights crime and monsters every single day of there lives, is asking him, Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys, a criminal that wants to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, if he could protect her.

Boomer thought about it for a second and came to the conclusion that sometimes even the protector needs some protection.

"Bubbles," Boomer sat up and got off the bed. Bubbles watched him as he moved around to her side of the dark blue bed. When he was on her side he crawled into bed behind her and put his arm over her and the children. She kept her arm draped over the two sleeping figures that were also on the bed. After Boomer made sure that Bubbles adjusted to him being behind her he continued to whisper in her ear, "I will always protect you. I don't want you to get hurt or the babies."

Bubbles turned so she could see his face. She had a huge smile across her face. "Thanks, Boomer," she said in her sweet tone. Then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She turned away and closed her eyes.

"You're welcome. You better get some sleep now," Boomer whispered as he laid back down next to her, but he wasn't going to sleep tonight even if Brick told him, too. Nah he had too much on his mind because Boomer had completed Brick's plan. He had finally found her weakness. . . the protector needs protection.

* * *

**Me: Another chapter down and . . . some more to go!**

**Butch: Please tell me I'm not going to sleep with Buttercup.**

**Buttercup: Butch, we can all see through that lie. You are just asking because you want to sleep with me. But I can just say this. . . PLEASE TELL ME THAT WE AREN"T!**

**Me: You'll just have to see.**

**Brick: Sooo. . .**

**Blossom: AP should we umm. . . get on with the AP's Life Lesson?**

**Boomer: Yeah because this is kind of disturbing.**

**Me: Yeah Bubbles you're up now that you are finally back.**

**Bubbles: Thanks, AP! And Sorry about last time. Well, AP's Life Lesson is. . . Even the protector needs protection. This is true for anyone and everyone. You could be the protector of a younger sibling like your mother is of you and your father or your father is of you, your siblings, and your mother. It's like a big circle. You have your mother and father to protect you from the Boogie man or from the other monsters under your bed. But sometimes your father or mother need to protect each other whenever one feels vulnerable or can't take something alone. You can take on some things, but I promise you that even a protector needs help to feel like they are being protected.**

**Me: Yep I always try to protect my family. I sometimes need to know that there is someone there to protect me though. Thanks and Review! =P**


	15. That's A First

**Me: Oh My BSB! School is back in session!**

**Buttercup: Aw man!**

**Butch: Ugh. I hate school!**

**Brick: Lighten up Butch. You get to bother Buttercup.**

**Butch: Oh yeah. . . *Smirks***

**Blossom: Yes! School, but. . . no! My locker is next to Brick's this year!**

**Brick: Aw yeah. I'm definitely looking forward to this year.**

**Bubbles: Guys, that's great and all but what about the story?**

**Boomer: Don't worry Bubbles AP will stay on top of it.**

**Me: Yeah so readers don't worry. I'll still be working on my story it might just update a little slower. So yeah. Disclaimer!**

**Bubbles: OH it's me and Boomer's turn.**

**Boomer and Bubbles: BballSnipergirl23 does not own us just the AP's life lesson.**

* * *

**Butch's Room:**

"I swear I'm going to freaking kill that slimy, green basturd the next time I see him. I'm going to kill him," Buttercup seethed angrily under her breath as she set Beck down in the middle of the little spot of pillows that she set up for him in the middle of Butch's dark green bed.

"Butter. . ." Butch sighed.

"I'll rip him apart limb from limb," Buttercup muttered not even hearing Butch. She was becoming more and more hostile with each passing thought moving in and out of her head about Ace. Her hands at her sides dangerously making fists that just kept gripping more and more.

"Buttercup," Butch said a little louder turning to her from looking out his window.

Buttercup still didn't hear him as she was to preoccupied with her own thoughts about how she was going to tear Ace to shreds, "First, I'll start with his hands and use them to slap him across his face, then. . ."

Butch grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to look at him. Buttercup was about to punch him because he freaking scared the crap out of her, but Butch kind of figured she'd be jumpy and caught her hand.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Butch, but managed to growl out low, "Never do that ever again."

"I had to do something you weren't listening!" Butch whispered still holding her fist and have a hand on her shoulder.

"Then what do you want?" Buttercup asked.

"Calm the hell down," Butch said slowly.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one that was about to freaking be molested," Buttercup seethed.

"I still have a bone to pick with him, too, you know," Butch growled getting closer to her face so that he wouldn't have the urge to scream and wake up poor Beck.

"Not like I do," she retorted, "When I get the chance I'm going to kill him!"

"Whatever," Butch rolled his eyes at her comment finally releasing her from his grasp, "Now I have to go meet my brothers and talk about tonight so go watch the kid."

Butch turned to go out, but stopped at the door when he heard Buttercup whisper, "You just want to kill Ace so then you can get rid of Beck quicker, Asshole."

Butch wanted to make a comeback to Buttercup, but he honestly didn't know why he wanted to kill Ace. He did know this much though. . . the kid was starting to grow on him and he actually loved being around the little tyke. Yet, he still wasn't sure why he wanted Ace dead.

Butch looked over his shoulder to see that Buttercup was crawling onto his bed next to Beck. Butch then said low enough so Buttercup could hear, "I like the kid. So you can't say that I don't. As for the Ace thing. . . I have no idea, but don't get any ideas that it is just for you."

Buttercup thought about it and her face dropped from her earlier pissed-off-to-the-ends-of-the-earth face. Now she just had a frown to replace it. She was about to say something, but when she rolled over to tell Butch, he was already out the door.

* * *

**Brick's Room:**

"I can't believe it! I should've seen this coming! It was just so obvious. I mean they haven't attacked in a while. . ." Blossom told herself as she walked around the red room, after she had just set Bonnie down in the middle of Brick's bed.

"Blossom. . ." Brick said trying to get her attention.

"What the heck are we going to do? They are becoming more hostile and cocky. Soon they might be taking bigger steps to get the kids. Who knows they might even come to the conclusion to try and take away our powers. Then what are we going to do Brick!" Blossom asked turning to him.

"Blossom!" Brick said grabbing her by the shoulders, "Take a deep breath and listen to me." Brick waited for Blossom to take a couple of deep breaths to have her calm down a little. Then he continued, "You're being apprehensive. We will figure this out just calm down and try to keep Bonnie asleep. Okay? I have to go talk to my brothers so we can discuss preparations for tonight. But I think that you and Bonnie will probably be staying in here to sleep."

"Will you be in here, too?" Blossom asked for clarification.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be up making sure the Gangreen gang won't come back," Brick assured her, "I don't want you guys to be alone when you fall asleep tonight, alright? I'm not taking a 'no' on this one Blossom."

Blossom took a second to think about it before she slowly shook her head 'yes.' "Alright, Brick," she said low, "I'm going to have to trust you on this one. Because for once in my life. . . I don't know what else to do."

Blossom honestly felt this way. She's never felt so helpless in her whole entire life. Coming up with plans was always something that she could do in these types of situations, but right now. . . nothing wanted to make sense. Brick was shocked by her answer. He couldn't believe that _she_ was trusting _him_ with making a plan. Just with her saying that something clicked in his brain that mentally made him scream out of anger.

"Good. Now try to get Bonnie to go to sleep while I go talk to my brothers for a second," with that he let her go and left the room, "Then I'll tell you what will be going on if you're awake."

"Alright," she sighed while nodding. He headed towards the door, but looked over his shoulder to make sure she was alright, one last time. Blossom didn't even notice his stare as she crawled on the red sheets and laid her head next to Bonnie. Satisfied, Brick left his room and shut the door.

Brick gently shut the door behind him. "Are you running a secret operation or something?"

Brick jumped at the new presence that was behind him. He turns to glare down at his brother Butch, who was leaning against the frame of his door with his oh so famous smirk.

"Never do that again or there will be trouble, Butch," Brick snarled, "Where's Boomer?"

"He hasn't come out of his room yet," Butch said pointing at Boomer's door.

Brick went to Boomer's door, with Butch right behind him, and cracked it open. They saw Boomer's back laying on the bed, but they didn't see any signs of Bubbles, Brook, or Blake.

"Pst Boomer," Brick whispered.

Boomer looked over his shoulder to his brothers. Boomer immediately knew why he was wanted. He turned back to Bubbles to whisper in her ear, "I'll be right back."

All Bubbles' response was a small murmur of acknowledgement, she was just already in a deep sleep. Boomer slowly used his superpowers to raise himself off the bed as to not disturb anyone that was asleep on the bed.

Brick and Butch watched as he touched landed on the floor right next to his bed still not facing them. Boomer finally turned around though and walked towards his brothers. They backed into the hall to give him space. They did see, however, that Boomer looked back at the sleeping form of Bubbles on his bed, then he quietly shut the door.

Boomer turned to meet his brothers only to find that they had smirks grazing their features.

"What?" Boomer asked curiously.

"We saw that," Brick smirk grew.

"What?" Boomer asked still confused.

"Oh come on we saw you and the blue puff getting into. . . 'it' ," Butch commented crossing his arms.

"What! Not even close! I. . ." Boomer was about to say something, but Brick covered his mouth.

"If you haven't noticed the whole neighborhood is asleep along with the babies. So. . . you think you can insult us without screaming?" Brick asked lowly.

Boomer rolled his eyes, but nonetheless nodded. Brick let go of his mouth.

Boomer glared at his brothers then said, "I wasn't doing anything. I was just comforting her. She is asleep and I honestly can't believe that she actually didn't cry from what happened earlier. There! Okay? Nothing happened."

"Boomer, we were just giving you a hard time. He honestly didn't think that you would go against our plan," Butch chuckled and added in his head, _'Even though I think I'm heading South of this stupid plan.'_

Boomer wasn't listening to Butch, though, he was thinking, too, _'I know that this plan is everything to my brothers, but I just don't think I will be able to hurt Bubbles in any way after this is all over and done with._'

Brick nodded at his brother, again though he was really deep in his own mind,_ 'This plan is so perfect, but I'm probably going to screw it up for my brothers. Blossom, is just everything in my head! This plan. . . this perfect, full-proof plan will all be ruined by her! UHHH! I know that I like her I'm not blind to those stupid dumbass feelings, but they just had to come out when I have this marvelous plan. Maybe I should just cut it? I'll ask my brother. . . tomorrow right now is just not the best time. . . or place.'_

Brick looked up at his brothers and saw that they had their eyes closed and had a scrunched up face, they too were lost on their mind train.

"Butch, Boomer. . ." Brick said snapping them out of thought, "Let's head to the living room."

With that, the brothers went to the living room each grabbing a seat. Butch rested on the couch while his legs hung over the arm. Boomer sat on the other side of the couch leaning against the arm. Brick sat across from his brothers in a chair. Once he was seated his brothers looked at him, awaiting for him to speak.

Brick let out a sigh before he spoke, "Did you guys find them?"  
"What?" they asked confused.

"You know. The _their_ weakness?" Brick asked.

"Yeah," Butch said low, but going back into his thinking.

"Well?" Brick asked wanting to hear what Buttercup's weakness is.

"Huh?" Butch was confused he thought that Brick just wanted to hear that he found it, not that he actually wanted to know.

"What is the weakness, Butch?" he asked again a little lower.

"Oh. It's. . ." Butch took a peek at Boomer only to see him avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. Butch decided to go with that. Butch avoided eye contact with his red eyed brother as he answered, "The thing is. . . protecting the family."

"I thought that was the _other's_ too, but just now I realized that it isn't. She always has to have a plan and right now is killing her. She has to have a plan twenty-four seven. I can't believe that I didn't see it before, she was shaken up because she didn't have a plan for any of it. So now the little one. Boomer, what is _her_ weakness?"

Boomer physically and mentally stiffened. Butch saw and so did Brick, _'Does he have the same thought about the girls?'_

Brick and Butch shook the thought away and returned to the question at hand. Brick asked again, "Boomer, what is it?"

"She. . ." Boomer never looked up at his brother. Brick was dying at the sight of his brother even Butch could feel the pain Boomer had at that moment, "likes to know that someone can protect her in a situations like this."

"And you're her protector," Brick smiled, but was really wishing his youngest brother didn't tell him. _'This plan would be too easy to make. I can't take it._' "Alright, nice job guys." Brick said uneasily.

"Can we go to our rooms now?" Butch asked stiffly.

"Yeah just don't fall asleep," Brick added getting up and heading for his room avoiding his brother's eyes.

Awkwardness followed the boy into the hall until they were all in their respective rooms.

**Boomer's Room:**

_'Why did I tell him the truth? I could've just lied and said something stupid like she could stand to see Octi being ripped to pieces? Ugh!_' Boomer thought coldly as he shut his door again. He trudged towards his bed thoughts still occupying his mind, _'What am I going to do?'_

"Boomer? Is that you?" came a soft voice breaking him from his burden of guilt.

Boomer looked up to see Bubbles barely awake looking over her shoulder at him. He smiled at her, "Yeah, Bubbles. It's me. Everything is okay. I'm right here."

"I'm glad," she smiled closing her eyes again quickly falling back to sleep.

Boomer crawled back into his previous spot behind her, arm draped over her, Brook, and Blake. He was just about to go back to thinking until he felt movement. He looked down at Bubbles to find her cuddling into his chest.

"Thank you, Boomer," she mumbled.

"You shouldn't thank me," Boomer murmured back. _'You should be hating me.'_

* * *

**Brick's Room:**

_'What am I gonna do? What the heck am I saying?! I'm Brick Jojo! The leader of the Rowdyruff boys! I'm the most intelligent and the fastest at making up plans. Not just plans, but full proof plans. But even I couldn't have thought of a scenario of falling for Blossom. I have to talk to my brothers tomorrow.'_

"Brick. . . Are you there?" came a sleepy whisper.

"It's just me Blossom. No one else," he answered quietly looking out his window to see the moon.

"So. . . what did you guys come up with?" Blossom asked tiredly.

"We are going to stay up, since they weren't really hurt and want to try to pull something because they think we might be caught "off" guard," Brick replied not really paying attention that Blossom was basically asleep.

"Umm humm," Blossom hummed back.

Brick then looked over at the leader of the Powerpuffs who's back was facing him. He sighed, _'Might as well lay down and be comfortable. I'm going to be up all night.'_

He went to the opened spot on the other side of his bed then going on to pulling himself onto his dark red covers. Brick sighed turning on his side, towards Blossom nonetheless.

Her face was beautiful. . . her skin reflected the moons glare from the window, her lips were a perfect pink even in the dark you could see them glow, she just seemed so. . . angelic. . . to angelic for him.

Right then and there, at that moment, he knew that there was no way he could go though with his plan. _'But I'll be going against my brothers. Yet, the look on Boomer's face when I asked him about Bubbles' weakness seemed like he was going though the same thing I'm debating about. But then what about Butch? He was so pumped about this plan it was ridiculous. . . then again, his hesitation when he was telling me about Buttercup's weakness said otherwise. He wouldn't have hesitated if he didn't think of her as an enemy. Maybe. . . just maybe my brothers are becoming fond of the girls. . . like I am.'_

Brick then noticed a piece of hair was in Blossom's face. Just hanging there in front of her eyes. It didn't seem to bother her, but it was bothering him. He didn't even realize what he was doing until his hand came into his view. He reached over Bonnie and moved the piece of hair out of Blossom's face as gently as he could.

Brick's fingers accidently brushed against her cheek causing her to move. Brick's eyes widened and froze while still holding the little piece of hair. She didn't open her eyes, but a little smile grazed her features burying her head into the red pillow a little more. Brick let out a small sigh before he placed the red lock behind her ear. At that moment, Brick couldn't help but do the unthinkable.

He picked up Bonnie gently, setting her back down on his broad chest. She let out a small squeak, but didn't give any signs of waking up. He scooted a little closer to Blossom, who sensed him. Yet, she also did the impossible. . . she cuddled closer to him.

Brick was put in shock for a second until he just put his arm around her, which lead to her putting her head on his shoulder and arm on Bonnie. Brick rested his hand around her waist and the other one also on Bonnie.

He looking back up at his ceiling he thought. _'What the hell am I doing?'_

* * *

**Butch's Room:**

_'Maybe the real reason I want to kill Ace is because of Buttercup? Ugh! What am I saying! What the hell do I care?' _Butch thought depressed. He let out a loud sigh. He wasn't expecting anyone to answer, but they did.

"Umm. . ."

Butch looked up to see Buttercup moving on his bed. He looked at her confused, '_Is she asleep?_'

Butch walked to the other side of his bed to see if she was indeed asleep or not. When he made it to the other side of his dark green bed he was meet with Buttercup, fast asleep. He smirked, '_I would've thought that she would still be awake? She almost looks sweet? Almost.'_

Buttercup didn't have the frown or pissed off look anymore. She looked. . . relaxed.

She stirred in her sleep a little more and Butch froze. She opened her eyes half way revealing her sleep glazed, glowing, lime green eyes. Then her voice, surprisingly came out soft, "Butch?"

Butch quickly looked away a stern look completely burying whatever emotion that had previously been present on his face. "Yeah. It's not that asshole you want to kill," Butch responded taking a seat on the bed not even taking a glance at her.

Buttercup chuckled at this and his head shot up shock in his eyes. That is until she groggily spoke, "But you are the asshole."

The shock was now gone from Butch's face. Buttercup looked up to see his face and was slightly amused by how his face almost glowed. Butch was about to snap back at her, but she wasn't finished, "But Butch," Butch started to listen in. She was not sounding the same even when she sleeps. He's pretty doubtful that she would be sounding sweet if she was woken up from her nap, "I'm sorry."

Butch almost fell off the bed luckily he caught himself. _Am I hearing right? Did Buttercup, the Buttercup, the toughest, most brutal, and most certainly the last person on Earth just say sorry to me? Really just say she's sorry. . . TO ME?!'_

"You're what?" he blurted out in his own state of shock.

"I might be in a sleepy state, but I'm not going to say it again and give you the satisfaction of me apologizing," Buttercup stated closing her eyes.

"Alright, but what the hell are you sorry about?" Butch asked trying to keep his voice down from shock because of Beck.

Buttercup let out a sigh and opened her eyes again to look at him, "You and your brothers have done a lot for me and my sisters. Helping with the kids, letting us stay here since our house is ruined and not safe, and the last thing I want to say which is the last thing I'd ever want to say to you is. . . you are watching our backs while the _Gangreen Gang_ is after the kids. I should lighten up on you guys for once."

She closed her eyes again, quickly falling asleep. Leaving Butch to fight the rip of fire going through his chest. _'What the heck is this? Guilt? Possessiveness? What!? How the hell?'_

Butch laid down without another word. He stared up at his black ceiling in thought, again, '_There is no why no how I like that bitch of a Powerpuff! What the heck is wrong with me?'_

Butch looked over at Buttercup who had her arm around Beck holding him protectively to her chest. He watched her features as she slept. She did look peaceful sleeping and Butch didn't know what to think about him and her. He finally sighed, _'Okay fine. Buttercup, yeah she's a bitch to me, but I think that's what I like about her. Whoa did I just say like? No. Butch Jojo does not like a Powerpuff.'_

He rolled away from the baby and the girl of his problems. He angrily grabbed a handful of his spicky hair trying to think straight, but never coming up with anything reasonable to him. Till he came to a conclusion and turning back to Buttercup, _'Ugh. Just like Buttercup saying her sorry. I guess that one saying is right- There's a first time for everything.'_

With that he reached over to rest a hand on Buttercup's waist with part of his bare arm touching Beck.

* * *

**Girls: *Except Buttercup* Awwww so sweet.**

**Buttercup: What the hell!**

**Butch: Oh yeah! I knew it!**

**Brick: What the hell are you talking about bro?**

**Butch: I knew that me and Buttercup were going to sleep together.**

**Boomer: Well, not really.**

**Bubbles: Yeah the kids are still on the bed and. . .**

**Blossom: Along with the fact, she is asleep so it doesn't really count.**

**Brick: For them it might not count, but it does for us, Sweet Red. *winks* *Blossom blushes***

**Boomer: And us. *Boomer put's arm around Bubbles who giggles***

**Me: Yeah. . . Well, I'm going to do this AP's Life Lesson then I'm just going to let who ever mentions the lesson in the story say it. Get the picture? Now for AP's Life Lesson. . . There is a First Time for Everything. There is a first for saying your sorry, making a plan, getting straight A's, stepping up to bulling, falling in love, or getting a heart break. But just because it is a first for something doesn't mean it's the last time, unless it is something like drugs or alcohol. . . Yeah never ever go near those things please they are not worth your life. Anyway, Like your fist steps when you were a baby. You didn't stop walking you just kept on walking, even when you fell you stood up again determined to get to where ever you wanted. So if your saying sorry for the first time don't let it be the last if it was truly your fault. If it was your first time making a plan and it might not have worked out right, don't stop trying to make plans because one failed. If it's your first time getting straight A's. Try your best to keep and strive to hold them. If it was the first time standing up to a bully, don't let it be the last if you see someone else getting picked on. If it was your first time falling in "love" it might not be your last, which leads to your first heartbreak. Just because someone broke up with you doesn't mean it will be the end of your love. It might hurt, no doubt, but it's just a step to finding the real person that deserves your love. So never give up if it's a first and never stop if it's a first. Thanks and Review! =P **


	16. Just A Dream?

**Me: Blossom has a question.**

**Blossom: Yeah I do. I just noticed that you refer to Brook and Blake as twins even tough Beck and Bonnie are their bother and sister, too. So why do you say they're twins?**

**Brick: Yeah I was wondering that too.**

**Buttercup: Nice question Bloss.**

**Bubbles: But it's not that hard to figure.**

**Boomer: What do you mean Bubs?**

**Butch: How about everyone shuts up so we can figure out the answer?**

**Me: Thanks Butch. Well, Blossom the reason I refer to Brook and Blake as twins is that they are identical when Beck and Bonnie look so different from each other and the twins.**

**Everybody: Ooohhhh.**

**Me: Yeah, which reminds me. . . Disclaimer!**

**Everybody: AP doesn't own us! Only her AP's Life Lessons and plot! Now let's read!**

* * *

The morning came unexpectedly to the girls as is shined in their face. They slowly opened their eyes looking around the rooms they were split up to go to last night. Suddenly, the night before came rushing to their memory causing them to snap their eyes open. The boys nowhere in sight and neither were. . . the babies.

"Brook, Blake," Bubbles whispered eye wide.

"Bonnie," Blossom let out worry passing over her.

"Beck," Buttercup murmured fury building.

They all rushed out of their room meeting in the hall like the boys did just the other day. Blossom looked at her sisters quizzically, Buttercup and Bubbles mirroring their sister's expression.

They were all about to say something until. . . "Wwwaaaahhh!"

The girls then ran to the source of the sound. . . the kitchen. Blossom got to the frame first coming to a quick stop, which Bubbles and Buttercup weren't expecting causing a collision that ended with the ground.

"Well, look who finally got up," came an amused masculine voice.

"Shut up, Butch," Buttercup growled getting off her sisters then sitting up until she gasped.

Bubbles and Blossom quickly sat up and they too gasped at the sight before them. Butch was at the dinner table with an eyebrow raised at the girls while. . . holding Beck and. . . feeding him?

"Are you girls hungry?" came a little sweeter voice.

The girls' heads whipped over only to gasp, again. Boomer was sitting at the other end of the table where he was just looking at the girls. He held the twins with their bottles in there mouths.

"What's up with you girls?" came another voice.

The girls looked up only to gasp once more. Brick was standing above them holding Bonnie who also had a bottle in her mouth. Brick just stared at the girls waiting for an answer when he saw that the girls weren't going to make no move to closing their mouths he asked, "Well?"

"Did we just fall into another dimension or is this all a crazy dream?" Bubbles asked looking at the ground in confusion.

"I don't know, but if this is a dream it's the weirdest one I've ever had," Buttercup said shaking her head.

"I don't know guys it might as well be a different dimension. I don't' even think this could happen in our dreams," Blossom stated holding her head.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you girls, but this is reality," Brick said giving a hand to Blossom, who took it.

Once she was up Blossom helped Bubbles and Buttercup got up on her own. Brick moved to take a seat at the "head" of the table. The girls looked around the kitchen to see a mess from the boy's attempt to make breakfast, but breakfast nonetheless. The pancakes looked delicious and the scrambled eggs looked amazing. Butch saw the girls staring at the eggs, "We don't know how to do the whole fancy sunny side up thing. So we just scrambled them."

Buttercup went to go grab herself a plate, "Cool. They actually look edible."

Butch set her a glare her way while Bubbles and Blossom giggled following Buttercup to the plates. As Blossom filled her plate she quickly realized something, "Did you guys stay up all night?"

"Yeah," Brick responded tiredly.

"Oh my goodness! Then let us take the kids so you guys can go get some sleep," Bubbles commented putting a hand to her mouth.

Blossom said, "Yeah."

Buttercup nodded in agreement as she put a banana on her plate. Once they got their plates they sat next to their respectable counterparts.

"Here give him to me and go get your ass to bed," Buttercup commented putting her hands out to take Beck from Butch.

Butch rolled his eyes, but gave the kid to her nonetheless. Blossom took Bonnie from Brick, Bubbles doing the same with Brook and Blake.

Boomer got up from his spot rubbing his eyes, "Thanks, Bubbles."

"It's nothing. Now go get some rest," Bubbles laughed.

Brick yawned while getting up to, "Alright. . . but if anything happens scream."

"Yeah like you did last night," Butch teased standing up and rubbing his face tiredly.

"Oh just go and take a nap already," Buttercup said after taking a bite of her banana.

"Alright settle down. Butch, just start moving towards your own bed," Brick said shaking his head.

"Hey, after we clean up your guys mess," Blossom started looking around the kitchen making the guys look away and scratch the back of their head or finally take notice of their peach tile flooring, "we were thinking of going to head to the park."

"Alright just let us get some snooze time and we'll be back up roaming around," Boomer yawned again.

"Go to bed already," Bubbles giggled out.

The boys shook their heads, but headed towards their rooms nonetheless. Brick made it to his bed. Burying himself under his covers ASAP. Boomer fell to sleep before he hit the bed. . . which he ended up being half on the bed. . . and half on the floor. But her was finally able to pull himself onto his bed, but didn't make it under the covers. Butch, on the other hand, he fell asleep before hitting his bed, which basically was the. . . floor. Luckily, he was able to pull down one of his blankets.

Back in the kitchen the kids just finished their bottles and were over the girls shoulders getting burped. As for the girls, they were finishing up their breakfast meals. Bubbles took the last bite of eggs, "I feel bad for the guys. I wonder if there is anything that we could do for them?"

"We made them breakfast. . ." Buttercup said through a mouthful of pancakes. Then swallowed to finish what she wanted to say, "What else could we possibly do?"

"We could make them a nice dinner?" Blossom offered patting Bonnie's bottom soothingly.

"Okay, but what could we make?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, we each have a specialty that we can make really good," Blossom pointed out.

"Oh yeah! I can make my famous spaghetti," Bubbles almost jumped excitedly.

"I guess, I could make my devious devil eggs," Buttercup shrugged.

"Then it's settled. I'll make my amazing fudge brownies, too," Blossom nodded smiling widely.

Just then the kids burped all at once. The girls slowly looked at each other, all trying to hold back a smile, but then they all burst out laughing.

The kids quickly fell asleep after their burp, giving Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles time to wash up, then clean up the place. But since infants are always unpredictable the girls used their super speed to clean up the boy's mess and some other parts of the Ruff's house. By the time they were finished it was almost two.

The girls were a little tired, but wanting to go to the park nonetheless.

"So. . . should we go wake them?" Bubbles started shyly as she plopped down next to Brook and Blake on the ground where they were just staring at her and giggling.

"I'm ready to go and the babies seem ready. Aren't cha Beck?" Buttercup asked in a little childish tone. Beck was wide awake and grabbing at Buttercup's hair or just face in general.

"I would rather them stay here and rest. . . Wait! Girls how about we take watch tonight?" Blossom asked her head tilted to the side since a certain little child, Bonnie, was pulling on it.

"Great idea Blossom!" Bubbles squealed excitedly.

"That sounds fair," Buttercup agreed.

"Then let's go wake up the boys," Blossom said claiming her piece of hair back from Bonnie as she headed to the main hall. Buttercup followed holding Beck and Bubbles right behind while holding Brook and Blake.

"I wonder if Butch is a deep sleeper?" Buttercup questioned loudly a mischievous smile suddenly appearing on her face.

"Buttercup, let's try to wake them up without causing harm to them. . ." Buttercup grin left her face only to return with a devilious smirk. Blossom saw and rolled her eyes, "Or getting them wet. We do still have the children in our hands at the moment so don't put them in harms way."

Buttercup's smirk then left not returning. Bubbles giggled holding Brook and Blake close and they to started to giggle at the sound of Bubbles' voice. Bubbles looked down at them, then made a couple silly faces only to get them laughing even more.

At the sound of this Blossom and Buttercup looked back to their youngest sister only to start laughing themselves at the faces she was making for the kids.

Bubbles looked up confused, "What?"

"Nothing," Blossom and Buttercup shook their head lovingly at their little sister.

By the time the girls made it to the boys' bed room door Bonnie, Beck were laughing along with Brook and Blake. Mostly, because Blossom and Buttercup started making faces with Bubbles.

"Let's go wake up the guys now," Blossom laughed lightly.

"Agreed," Bubbles giggles her head tilted towards Blake who was playing with her pigtails with Brook just giggling up a storm.

Buttercup made one more face as she opened the Butch's door and walked into his room. Bubbles and Blossom doing the same.

* * *

**In Brick's Room:**

Blossom laughed lightly as Bonnie reached up with her chubby arms to touch her nose.

"Uhh," came a very tired Brick.

Blossom looked up to find Brick fully submerged under his red covers. Blossom couldn't help, but smile at him. _'He looks so cute.'_ Blossom thought, _'I'd hate to wake him up, but the kids deserve the fresh air and I think it would be good for him as well.'_

Suddenly, her cheeks flared up in a tint of pink, _'It's still hard for me to think that it almost seemed like he was going to kiss me just the other day. Maybe, he wasn't trying to kiss me. Maybe he was just. . . okay I have no idea why he was leaning in, but I was so stupid for turning away. I still can't believe it. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but feel. . . attracted to Brick.'_

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the happy baby in her arms, _'I'm just being stupid right now. The sole reason why he's being nice to me is because of Bonnie. Nothing more. I'm such a fool to think anything more. He's bad and I'm. . . good. Well, the park is waiting. I can think about my personal problems later.'_

With that, a smile appeared on her face once more as she started walking to Brick's bed. Upon arrival she gently sat beside him and started to shake him awake while quietly saying his name, "Brick? Oh Brick. . ."

Blossom noticed a smile across Brick lips and almost laughed by the dreamy face he had wore. She continued to get Brick to wake up. Unknown to her, he was in a huge dream state that hardly anything can wake him up.

**Brick's Dream:**

"Hahahaha!" came that angelic voice.

"I'm going to get you!" Brick laughed playfully.

Brick was running through a meadow in a red button up shirt, his red cap backwards, and long kaki pants. The meadow was filled with different kinds of flowers that he didn't know the name of, he just knew that they looked pretty. Now for the chase, Brick was running after a red head that he had brought to this field of flowers for a picnic. Actually, Bonnie was there, too. Bonnie was just asleep so they left her at the picnic, but they stayed within eye sight of the small child. The girl in front of him wore a white dress that went to her knees with pink trimming and ribbons. Her hair was down with only a little layer tied away with a red ribbon.

"I don't think you can," she teased looking a little over her pink spaghetti strap revealing her rosy pink eyes.

"Oh you can count on it," Brick retorted a smirk appearing on his face.

He used a burst of his super speed. As the girl was laughing he snuck in front of her and stopped. When the girl turned her attention back to what was in front of her she shocked to find Brick standing a few feet in front of her. There was no time for her to stop herself or turn to avoid him so she took the only option there was. . . run into him. Brick was prepared for the hit, but it didn't end up how he had planed. When she ran into him he fell back. They both rolled a couple of feet before coming to a stop.

Once they did finally stop Brick was lying on his back with the girl halfway laying in his chest. He then noticed that he was holding her by the waist. The girl shook her head tossing her hair locks everywhere. After shaking her head she looked up to meet Brick's red eyes. He smirked as she smiled, "Told you I'd get you, Blossom."

She gave a light heart filled laugh, "Yeah. I guess you did. . . but it was only this time."

"Still I got you," Brick retorted.

Blossom smiled at him as she reaches towards his face. He didn't move and welcomed her delicate touch to move some of his hair out of his face. Suddenly, the sky turned black and the clouds turned vicious, blocking any sort of sunlight. The wind started to pick up along with lightning striking. Brick sat up and grabbed Blossom holding her close. Bonnie's screams then ripped though the howl of the wind.

"BONNIE!" Blossom screamed, but then a male voice could be heard in the air telling about him and his brothers' plan. Blossom's eyes widened with each word, when the whole plan was explained she turned back to Brick and yelled, "Why? Why did you lie to me, Brick?"

"No! I didn't! I changed! I could never lie to you!" Brick pleaded holding her tighter.

"Brick! You lied! Brick! Bri. . ."

". . . ck? Brick? Brick wake up," Blossom said worried about Brick.

"I swear I didn't! I-I . ." Brick was trashing around furiously.

His sheets weren't even attached to his bed anymore. Blossom even got off his bed, worried he might hit Bonnie.

"Brick!" Blossom said a little louder.

Brick sat up as if he was just struck by lightning. He was sweating feverishly, breathing was heavy, and you could almost see his heart coming out of his chest. Blossom's eyes widened at the sight becoming very worried about him she rushed to his side. She was quickly sitting next to him, "Brick."

Brick flinched at the sound of his name and looked towards her terrified, but quickly calmed himself, even though he was basically still panting, "Oh. . . Hey. . . Blossom."

"What happened?" Blossom asked moving some hair out of his face.

He didn't pull away from her touch and just shut his eyes. Her soft touch calmed him even more and he felt his breathing become more even. Brick swallowed then responded, "Nothing. . . just a really bad dream."

"Must've been. I was just coming in here to wake you up and take you to the park, but now I'm rethinking it," she explained.

"No," he immediately said looking up at her, "I think the fresh air could help me."

Blossom put a hand to his forehead. Brick swallowed, closing his eyes her hand, again, "Well, you don't have a fever. Are you sure?"

Brick opened his eyes up again with a small smirk slowly coming to his features, "Yeah. I'm sure. Thanks for. . ."

"Caring?" Blossom asked mirroring the conversation they had that one night.

He chuckled lightly as she got off the bed, "Yeah. Thanks for caring."

"No I should be thanking you. Besides it's my job. I'll be in the living room to let you. . . do whatever you need."

With that she opened the door. As soon as the door shut Brick grabbed a hand full of hair. _'I absolutely have to do everything to stop this plan. I can't deal with Blossom getting mad at me or letting her think that I betrayed her. No. No I. . . I do care that much for her.'_

* * *

**In Butch's Room:**

_'I wonder how I'm gonna wake Butch up?'_ Buttercup thought as she entered the room. Looking down at Beck, Buttercup found him smiling, almost mischievously. She thought it was a little odd until_, 'Well, he has been watching me and Butch lately. Maybe he's just copying us? I love this kid. Alright, back to business. . . Blossom said I couldn't hurt him, laser beams are out. I can't throw water on him either. Damn it! What can I do?'_

She sighed in defeat_, 'I guess I have to do it the boring way. . . shaking him awake.'_

With that Buttercup looked down at the lump of blankets, pillows, and Butch on the ground. _'Dude! He only had two steps before he made it to the bed?'_ Buttercup started to laugh. Once she was finally calm she kneeled beside Mt. Butch. She examined the huge mound trying to figure out what was his feet, head, arms, and torso.

She finally caught sight of black hair under the dark green comforter. Buttercup gently lifted the blanket to confirm that it was his head. She pulled back the comforter to see Butch laying on the side of his face, his hair was covering most of his features, but she was able to see his mouth hanging open with a pool of drool right next to his head.

Buttercup let out a chuckle pulling the blanket back. His mouth and face might have been smashed into the floor, but Buttercup could see that he was in pure bliss with whatever he was dreaming about.

_'Wow. He looks kinda happy. . . and cute. WHOA NOW! I did not just say that! I didn't say that! No he would look cute if he. . . ugh. He does. Great I'm starting to sound like my sisters,'_ Buttercup sighed, _'Well, at lest I fell for the tough, strong one, instead of the brainieack nerd and sweet pretty boy. Ewww! Yet, I don't need to have a brain to know that it would ever work!'_ Buttercup let out a dreaded sigh and returned looking at Beck, _'At lest I still have you for now little, dude.'_

Beck laughed and pulled on her hair making her laugh. She looked back at Butch to start shaking him up, "Butch. Yo Butch! Bu. . ."

**Butch's Dream:**

"Hurry up, Butch! I'm about to beat you!" yelled an ecstatic female running through the forest holding something in her hand.

"Oh no your not!" Butch commented back, looking over at the girl.

Her hair was black making it look like a raven flying as she ran through the forest. She was wearing a lime green dress with forest green trimming. The dress had short sleeves, the skirt was in a feathery fashion. This was rear for the girl to wear a dress like this considering she was the biggest tomboy anyone could ever know. Her footwear was more her though, dark green converse with a white star on the side. In her hand she held a black blanket, but as she jumped a log the image of a sleeping boy came into Butch's view. No matter how many times the raven hair would jump or how fast she ran, the girl ran so smoothly, barely moving the child from the spot close to her chest.

Butch smiled at the sight of his new found, little buddy. The girl chose at that moment to look over at him. A smile crossing her face. Butch happily returned the smile until he heard her voice reach his ears, "I beat you!"

His face went to one of shock as she slowly came to a stop at the small clearing. The small clearing referring to their favorite tree. . . the weeping willow. Butch came to a sliding stop since he wasn't paying attention.

"I guess you did, Buttercup," Butch said walking back over to her.

"I always do," she teased stepping towards him. He took one last step to wrap his arms around her waist.

"You don't always win," Butch smiled leaning down close to her neck.

As soon as his lips touched her neck the wind picked up and lightning struck the weeping willow burning it to a crisp. Butch's head snapped up to look at the tree.

"Waahahaaa!" Beck started crying.

"Butch!" Buttercup screamed in almost agony.

Butch whipped back to Buttercup to find her pale as a ghost. He looked down only to see blood covering the ground. He pulled his hands from behind her back and saw blood all over. . . his hands. Butch paled at the sight. He quickly looked behind her just to see. . . a knife sticking out of her back. Buttercup had tears starting to fill the corner of her eyes.

"How could you? Why did you backstab me!?" her voice asked raspy.

She fell to her knees while holding Beck even closer to her chest. Butch held her as he followed her to the ground.

He held her close, "No! I didn't. I like the kid! I was done with the plan! I swear! Don't go!"

"Why? Butch? Butch? Butc. . ."

"Butch? Butch. Butch!" Buttercup yelled trying to wake up a violently trashing Butch.

"No! I didn't. . ." Butch murmured.

"Sorry, Blossom," Buttercup sighed to herself, "but I'm gonna have to hurt Butch."

Buttercup then powered up her hand and. . . slapped him square across his face. He instantly shot up.

"Buttercup!" Butch whispered happily holding a hand to the side of his face where a nice, red, handprint on his cheek.

Buttercup looked him up and down worriedly, 'What the hell is wrong with you? You look like you just Mojo Jojo in a thong."

"Yeah, except it was worse than that," Butch muttered under his breath.

"Alright, I came here to wake you up because we were gonna head to the park. I'll leave you can clean all your drool off your face," Buttercup laughed getting up.

Butch whipped his mouth clean of drool making Buttercup laugh even harder as she left the room. Once she was gone he fell back on to the floor, _'What the hell am I going to do? I don't want anything to happen to the Little guy or Buttercup for that matter. Come on Butch! You are the strongest of the Ruff's you can tell your bro. I'm gonna have to.'_

* * *

**In Boomer's Room:**

"Calm down you two," Bubbles laughed entering .

Brook and Blake were giggling trying to reach for the other one. _'I can't help, but not love these two. I wish I won't have to give you guys up. Yet, I can see if I can stay in touch after the adoption like babysit or have them over to paint with them! Or even. . .'_

"Can you help me with this painting?" Boomer mumbled.

Bubbles looked up to find Boomer curled up on his side with only his deep blue blanket covering him. Bubbles slowly walked over to him, _'I wonder what he's dreaming about? He looks so peaceful. Hey I wonder if he's about the twins? Aw that would be so sweet!'_

Bubbles sat next to his bed to watch Boomer breath evenly. She sat the twins down on the comforter that was, for some reason, on the ground. Bubbles sat them down carefully. She pulled up to see the kids. Brook and Blake were just smiling like no tomorrow. Brook had her hands to her mouth while Blake was reaching up at Bubbles. Bubbles giggled while lowering close to them. She quickly nuzzled them, then pulling back before they could get a hold of her hair, but she was meet with fits of laughter from the two.

Bubbles then decided to turn her attention back to Boomer,_ 'Okay now to wake up Boomer.' _Bubbles laid her head on the side of his bed, '_Oh. . . he is to sweet for his own good!'_ Bubbles reached up and started to move some hair out of his face, _'If only he wasn't considered the enemy maybe I could actually like him.'_

Bubbles let out a depressed sigh as she continued to rub the hair out of his face. _'If only. . . let's just get him up and head to the park.'_

"Boomer. Boomer. Boom. . ."

**Boomer's Dream:**

"Boomer," came a sweet voice next to his ear resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you have to be so good at painting?" Boomer ask looking at her.

"I'm not. Compared to you," she stated looking at the paints Boomer and her just did.

They were of the fountain her and Boomer were picnicking next to with Brook and Blake right next to them. The girl then moved off his shoulder to come into sight next to him.  
She was wearing a light blue strapless dress and bare feet. Boomer couldn't she her face since she was facing away from him at the moment. Then she laid back into Boomer's lap spreading all her pure, curly, blonde hair all over his legs. This also made him to blush. She looked him dead in the eye. Boomer looked deep in her eyes too, getting him lost. He couldn't figure out what was the real sky and her eyes.

Boomer was broken from his trance by her reaching up to touch his face, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine. Thanks, Bubbles," Boomer smiled.

"Your welcome, Boomer," Bubbles giggled leaning up and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

Boomer blushed at this, until he heard Blake and Brook started to cry. Bubbles got up from his lap to grab them, but the wind started to pick up. The sky turned pitch black and lightning struck. Bubbles was having trouble getting to Brook and Blake so Boomer got up to try to help her. When he was a couple feet away though a giant web trapped him to the ground as a dark figure held Brook and Blake and Bubbles.

Bubbles struggled against the shadow, "Boomer!"

"Bubbles!" Boomer screamed struggling against the web.

"Aw look who is trying to be the hero this time," came a slimy voice causing Brook and Blake to scream out, "To bad he is more of a villain than me."

Boomer paled. Bubbles got mad and tried to pull away, "No! You're wrong! He is nothing like you."

"Is he?" the voice seethed.

He moved closer to her ear and started to whisper something. By the time he pulled away all the coloring was drained from Bubbles face. She was finally able to look at him with tear stained eyes and her cracked voice, "B-Boomer? How could you! I trusted you!"

"No! Bubbles, I wasn't I swear I never even thought of it. . ." Boomer explained trying to get out of the web.

"Lies! Boomer! Boom. . ."

". . .er. Boomer! What's wrong? Boomer!" Bubbles tried to get him up.

Boomer gasped and his eyes shot open. Bubbles moved back to give him space his space as he sat up. Bubbles face was painted with concern, "Boomer, are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep."

Boomer was panting, "I'm. . . I'm fine. . . Bubbles. Thank. . . you."

He crossed his legs as he grabbed a handful of his hair in both hands. Suddenly, the bed shifted. The next thing he knew is that two hands wrapped around his shoulders from the back.

"I can tell there is something wrong. You don't have to tell me, but everything is going to be alright," Bubbles whispered in his ear while pulling him back to rest on her shoulder as if he was a child scared by the nightlight going out. Boomer didn't resist her motherly side as she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

After his breathing became normal Bubbles let him go and looked him dead in the eye.

"Are you okay now?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah," Boomer then gave Bubbles a huge, "Thanks Bubbles."

Bubbles didn't hesitate to hug back, "Any time Boomer."

Once they pulled away Bubbles brushed his hair out of his face a little more, "Now are you positive that you are okay?"

Boomer chuckled a little, "Yes, Bubbles. . ." Boomer mimicked her actions by brushing a piece of hair away.

"Alright,'' she nodded and went to move off the bed, "I'll meet you in the living room."

She picked up Brook and Blake then headed for the door. Boomer watched as she left 'their' temporary room. Once he heard the _click_ from the door he fell back looking up at his dark blue ceiling. '_There is no way! There is just no way I can risk that from happening! I need Bubbles in my life. Not in a bad way anymore, but by my side willingly. She is just. . . amazing. When I was freaking out she was nice to me even though I've beaten her up for years. How could she even be able to be near me? That's not the only thing. She was even able to get me to laugh!'_ Boomer turned over so he could look out his window, '_But protecting her means going against my brothers. But. . . they will always be my brothers no matter what. Bubbles she won't be by my side unless I do something about it.'_

Boomer let out a sigh and closed his eyes making his conclusion, _'I guess, I'm going to have to stand up to my brothers if I'm going to want to keep Bubbles' in my life.'_

* * *

**Me: Okay I just want to clarify that these three scenes, at the end, happened at the same time and not one after the other.**

**Buttercup: Obviously.**

**Butch: Hey I didn't even get it.**

**Brick: Before they get into a fight. Does anybody have a question about Butch's dream or Boomer's dream?**

**Butch & Buttercup: I do.**

**Blossom: Well, it's just like Brick's dream. It's just in a different way. It's almost metaphorical.**

**Boomer: Cool! I think AP's Life Lesson sounds handy right about now, too.**

**Me: Thanks, Boomer. Well, Bubbles you were the one that mentioned it in this chapter. So. . . go for it.**

**Bubbles: Thanks! Well, AP's Life Lesson is. . . It's good to repay someone that has helped you. Though out your life there will always be someone teaching or helping you with something new, either small or big. Whether that person is your mother, father, sibling, teacher, or a friend. It's always kind to repay them somehow, someway. It might not seem like much, but just the littlest thing to show your appreciation could mean the world to the person who has helped you. How you want to show your thankfulness is up to you and your creative imagination!**

**Me: So do something for someone that taught or helped you with something today. Thanks and Review! =P**


	17. Your Nightmares?

**Me: Hey Readers I have an important announcement.**

**Brick: So what's up AP?**

**Me: It about updating. . .**

**Bubbles: NO! You can't stop!  
Me: Bubbles be quite it your gonna freak the readers out. Besides that's not even what I was going to say. I would never stop a story after I finish it.**

**Bubbles: Oh.**

**Boomer: So what were you gonna say?**

**Me: I was just going to let all you people of Fanfiction know that I'm going to try to update every Friday.**

**Butch: Yeah we'll see how long that lasts.**

**Buttercup: Shut it Butch.**

**Blossom: She can do it. She would never want to disappoint her readers.**

**Me: Thanks Blossom. Now as for the disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this room or else that would be a slave and I would never do that. The only thing that I own is this stories plot and my life lessons.**

* * *

'_I wonder what happened in Brick's sleep?'_ Blossom thought as she reached the living room.

"What's got you in thought?" came a voice from the couch.

Blossom looked up to find Buttercup waiting for an answer. Blossom shook her head to replay the question she was just asked, "Oh sorry. I was just. . ."

"Did Brick have a freak out session?" Buttercup asked plainly.

Blossom looked at her in confusion, "Yeah. H-how did you know?"

"Butch had one too," Buttercup shrugged stretching out on the couch holding Beck close.

"Humm I wonder. . ." Blossom and Buttercup looked to the hall to see none other than Bubbles looking a little troubled.

"Hey Bubbles," they greeted their blue colored sister.

"Oh hi. Did you get the guys up?" Bubbles asked completely changing her expression.

"Yeah, but there were some difficulties," Buttercup commented.

"How so?" Bubbles asked quizzically.

"They had horrible nightmares," Blossom explained.

"Brick and Butch had them, too?" Bubbles screamed surprised. Blossom and Buttercup sushed her, "Why do you guys think they all had nightmares?"

"I don't know," Blossom shook her head. Blossom and Bubbles waited for a sly comment from Buttercup, but. . . it never came.

Bubbles and Blossom looked over at their sister who was on the couch to find her just watching Beck.

"Buttercup, you don't have a mean comeback?" Bubbles asked concerned.

"What? Oh sorry missed the moment," Buttercup muttered back.

"But normally you are quick to make a comment back about the Rowdyruff Boys," Blossom pointed out, a sly smile coming to Bubbles and Blossom's face.

Before they Buttercup could respond heavy steps could be heard coming down the hall. They all turned around to find the boys in all their sleepy glory.

"I'm assuming your ready to go?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah," Brick mumbled.

"Guys how about we take watch tonight," Bubbles suggested.

"We couldn't ask you to do that. Though it would be nice," Boomer commented rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"To bad. We can't have boys that are tired taking watch. So we are," Buttercup commented getting up.

"Fine, at least I can get some rest tonight," Butch said stretching.

"Now that that is settled let go to the park," Blossom smiled grabbing her pink bag.

Buttercup and Boomer grabbed their respectable bags and headed to the park.

* * *

**At the Park:**

"Alright, we need to be very alert today because we don't know if the Gangreen Gang is planning something right now," Brick laid out.

"Neither do we know if they will attack at all today," Blossom added.

"So be on the look out," Brick ended.

"Should we meet up a little earlier than normal?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, what time do you guys think is good to meet back up?" Brick agreed.

"How about in an hour and a half. That will give the kids enough fresh air," Blossom stated.

"It will give us enough air too," Boomer said finally jumping into the conversation.

"And I don't think anyone of us want to walk back when it's getting dark," Buttercup noted.

"Along with the fact I'm tried!" Butch whined.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Butch's childishness.

"Then it's settled meet back up here at 6:00," Brick clarified.

Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch nodded in response, then left to wherever they normally go.

* * *

**With the Greens:**

"Butch!" Buttercup screamed.

Butch shook his head, quickly moving right to avoid a giant oak at the last second, "Oh my bad."

"Butch, that was the fourth time in ten minutes that you almost hit a tree!" Buttercup stated.

"Sorry, that I got zilch amount of sleep," Butch rolled his eyes.

"Dude!" Buttercup yelled.

Butch did another emergency swerve left avoiding, yet another tree.

"Man! People say you have to be careful of drinking and driving, but when you're a superhero it's sleeping and flying," Buttercup said sarcastically.

"Then be happy that we are finally here," Butch said landing on the ground. Once both feet were on the ground he set Buttercup down.

"Thank goodness. I thought that we were all going to die," Buttercup muttered walking towards the willow while checking to see if a sleeping Beck was injured in any way.

"Hahaha very funny," Butch muttered.

Buttercup got the blanket out of her bag and handed it to Butch. Butch didn't wait to be told and took it. He laid out the blanket then fell to the ground leaning against the tree. Buttercup crossed her legs dropping to the ground beside Butch.

Butch was having trouble keeping himself awake and Buttercup, to her demise, noticed it.

With a sigh Buttercup asked, "Butch, why don't you just go to sleep?"

"Brick said I shouldn't. Remember the Greenbutts are still out there," this was basically an excuse. Butch absolutely hated taking orders from Brick, but this was one he was really hoping he could follow.

"Since when were you the little follower of Brick? If your tired just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to go," Buttercup remarked looking in some random direction.

"Na. . . na it's alright," Butch stuttered.

Buttercup quirked an eyebrow at him sensing something was up, "Why not?"

"It's noth. . ." Butch was about to say that it was nothing until he saw her staring at him with knowing eyes, "I. . . I don't want to fall asleep is the thing."

"Why?" Buttercup questioned becoming seemingly interested to what was keeping Butch from falling asleep.

"A dumbass nightmare," Butch stated running a hand through his rough, black hair.

"I know this is going to sound stupid coming from me, but do you. . . I don't know? Talk about it?" Buttercup asked awkwardly not sure even how to talk to him about it.

"Yeah right," Butch scoffed.

"I was just trying to help. Who knows you could actually go to sleep if you talk about it," Buttercup retorted.

Butch thought about it for a second, "Well. . . if you put it that way. . . Fine I'll tell you."

Buttercup turned back to him. Butch looked at the sleeping Beck before he started his tell tale nightmare, "Alright, we were racing. . ."

"I swear if you aren't sleeping just you lost to me in a race, I'm going to laugh," Buttercup chuckled.

"No! Anyway, we were racing to this spot and you had Beck. At the end of the race you did win the race," Butch bit out though clenched teeth. He didn't want Buttercup to feel the satisfactory of winning something in _his_ dream. Buttercup bit down on her lips to stifle an up roar of laughs in her throat. Butch peeked up to see Buttercup trying to contain her laughter and to his surprise she was actually doing it.

He continued, "Once we both got here lightning struck this tree. . ." Butch's voice became low and he glowered at the ground. Buttercup seeing his sudden mood swing quickly became serious. She leaned forward to hear what else he had to say about his dream, "I looked to see it burnt to ashes. All of the sudden, the wind began to speed up and everything became black. Beck started to cry and you screamed. I came back to you and found blood all over the ground. You were pale. I looked down at my hand to find them covered in blood, too. You started to ask why. I didn't understand what you were saying until I saw a. . ."

Butch stopped unable to find the words to continue. Buttercup saw the lump in his throat so asked, "What Butch? What happened? I can take anything you tell me."

"I can't," Butch shook his head. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't say that she had a knife coming out of her back that he put there. _He_ put there.

"Butch, it was your dream. Just tell me. . ." Buttercup pestered.

"It was a knife!" Butch screamed turning to her. Buttercup was taken back a little, but listened to what Butch was rambling on about, "I stabbed you in the back! I don't even remember doing it either! Then you fell to the ground. I couldn't help you. You just kept leaving. You were leaving me!"

Realizing the last thing he said Butch cursed himself quietly, "Shit!"

"Butch, is that what was keeping you from sleeping? Dreaming that I might leave you?" Buttercup asked for clarification.

Butch said nothing and just nodded. He couldn't believe that he just said that to her. To her!  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Butch," Butch looked up at Buttercup, "But we are stuck together until Beck is adopted."

A smirk made it's way onto Butch's face, "Aw that's just to bad now is it?"

Buttercup laughed at his sarcasm, "Yeah, I think so."

Buttercup said "Awww haaaa!" came a voice.

Buttercup looked down to find Beck had woken up during the time they were talking.

"Hey Butch," Buttercup questioned looking closer at Beck, "Is it just me or does his eyes look green like yours?"

"Yeah they kind of do," Butch said a little freaked out, "They look like they are a blend between ours."

"It looks like he's even getting black hair," Buttercup pointed out seeing some black hair appearing on Beck's head.

"Hang on. Didn't his mother have black hair?" Butch asked trying to find an explanation.

"Oh yeah. I think she was," Buttercup recalled.

"So then Beck's just taking after his mother," Butch yawned laying down, but didn't close his eyes.

Buttercup saw this and said, "Well, Butch, I'm here if you want to go to sleep. I don't know if that helps you or not."

Butch looked up at Buttercup, "Trust me, it helps."

He got up and crawled towards Buttercup. She questioned what he was doing until he was right in front of her face, "Thanks."

"Becoming a softy I see," Buttercup teased.

"Not quite," Butch said going back to lay down, except he was laying his head in Buttercup's lap.

As soon as he was comfortable he closed his eyes. Buttercup allowed him to do this. She rested her hand on Butch's head starting to run her fingers through his hair soothingly. As she did this she couldn't help, but think as she watched the now, drifting off to sleep Beck, _'Even if his mom had black hair, how could it be possible for him to have those eyes?'_

* * *

**With the Reds:**

"You look dead," Blossom laughed a little.

"Why wouldn't I be? I stayed up all night," Brick retorted.

"True, but just think you can sleep all night," Blossom reminded looking down at Bonnie.

Brick rubbed his face to try to muff his thought, "Yeah I'm doubtful even that's gonna happen."

To his demise Blossom heard. She quickly looked up at him, "Are you worried that you are going to have that nightmare again?"

"What?! N. . ." Brick was about to say 'No' until he saw Blossom's I-know-that's-what-it-is-so-don't-lie-to-me face. Brick let out a sigh looking at the ground in defeat, "Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blossom offered, "Bonnie's asleep and no one is around."

Brick shook his head his hair moving in front of his eyes, "No. I'm fine I can get through it."

"You know. . ." Blossom stepped in front of him making him stop immediately, "talking about your dream can keep you from having it again."

Brick looked around contemplating whether it was right to tell Blossom that his dream was, in fact, about her.

He finally came to a conclusion, "I'll tell you, but it stays between us. Got it?"

"I already knew that," Blossom nodded.

"Oh okay. . . then let go sit. I'm tired of walking," Brick said heading to a park bench,

Blossom right behind him.

Once they reached the bench Brick plopped down without another thought while Blossom slowly slid next to him. After Brick had a couple breaths he looked at Blossom. She was just looking at Bonnie's sleeping form. Brick would've chuckled if he wasn't so out of it at the moment. Blossom felt eyes on her she looked up to find Brick ready to talk.

"You want to start?" Blossom asked.

"What?" Brick was snapped out of his daze realizing what she had asked, "Oh yeah my nightmare. Well, you and me were on a picnic. . ."

"Hang on. Did you just say that we, _we_ were on a picnic?" Blossom had to make sure she was confirming what she heard. _'Why on earth would Brick be dreaming of me unless. . .'_

"Don't get any ideas. Yes, we were on a picnic together, but Bonnie was with us," Brick stated raising an eyebrow.

Blossom was a little disappointed on the inside, but was kind of expecting that's what he was going to come back with, "I kind of already figured that since you have spent this last week helping Bonnie and I. It's normal."

"Good to know. May I continue?" he asked. Blossom motioned for him to continue and he did, "After we ate, Bonnie fell asleep on the blanket so you and me. . . went for a walk. As we were walking Bonnie suddenly started screaming and cry. You were going to go get her, but the sky went dark and the wind hitched. I grabbed a hold of you to keep you from falling over. Then. . . there came this voice," Brick squeezed his eyes shut leaning forward, gripping his favorite hat.

Blossom could see his distress so she let one hand go of Bonnie. Brick was to preoccupied that he was shocked when a firm yet gentle hand curled around his hat, gripping fist. Brick sat up looking at the sympathetic Blossom.

"Go on. What was the voice saying?" she urged him.

With a deep sigh he started up, "A voice started talking. Saying things about my brothers and I. You got mad and turned against me. You started screaming at me saying liar. I tried to explain to you what really happened, but you just kept on screaming at me say they were all lies. . . I just. . . I couldn't take it. I didn't, for some reason, want you mad at me," Brick finished low looking away ashamed. _'I can't believe I just told my feelings to a Puff.'_

Out of nowhere Brick felt himself pulled into a. . . hug. Brick was shocked as he listened to Blossom, "Brick, it's okay."

Blossom was about to pull away until two strong arms wrapped around her waist while being mindful of Bonnie. Brick buried his head into the crook of her neck mumbling, "Please, please, never ever do that to me. Promise me."

"Brick," she pulled back just enough so they could see each other's face. Brick went to look away thinking she wasn't going to promise. Blossom saw his frustration, "Brick?"

"No, it's alright Blossom. I get it," he got up. Before he could make any move to leave Blossom grabbed his hand.

"Brick, you don't even know what I was going to say. Please, sit back down," Blossom pleaded.

Brick reluctantly sat back down just like before, waiting for Blossom's words. She let out a breath before starting, "Brick, I was going to say. . .sure I might get mad at you for lying to me, but we all lie sometimes. I won't hold it against you."

Brick wasn't sure what to think so he did the only thing that came to his head. He grabbed her pulling her into another hug while burying his head into her neck again, "So do you promise me?"

"I don't promise you Brick," Brick loosened his grip until, "I give you my word."

With that said Brick almost squeezed the life out of her and Bonnie. This made Blossom laugh and hugged him back. They finally pulled back to find smiles spread across their faces.

"I hope you know I'm going to hold that against you now," Brick smirked.

"I hope that it's in a good way," Blossom retorted.

"It might," Brick said leaning in. Blossom heart almost leapt out of her chest until.

"Gaahhh haaa."

Brick and Blossom look down to find Bonnie waking up from her short nap. They laughed at the little girl in the magenta blanket.

"Looks like she wants to ruin the moment," Brick chuckled.

"Don't blame her," Blossom laughed. Brick was checking his surroundings remembering that they still had a threat. Bonnie started to open her eyes, not just squint open, but open all the way for the first time. Except, Blossom saw something strange.

"B-Brick. . .Bonnie's eyes are. . . are red," Blossom stuttered.

"Blossom, are you on something that I don't know about," Brick joked looking at her from the corner of his eyes, that is until he saw her skin ghostly pale.

"Brick, I'm not kidding! Look," Blossom moved Bonnie enough for him to see her.

Brick looked at his surroundings once more before looking at the baby girl. As soon as he looked he paled as well. Bonnie's eyes were almost. . . the same shade as Brick's, only slightly lighter.

Brick quickly moved the top of the blanket that was covering the top of Bonnie's head. As soon as it was moved they found a small trace of red hair.

Blossom and Brick's mouths dropped open. They slowly looked up at each other and even though they didn't say a word they knew they were thinking the same thing, _'How is this possible?'_

**Everybody: Wow.**

**Me: What?**

**Buttercup: Well, I don't know how this happened, but it did.**

**Me: What?!**

**Bubbles: How come the babies don't look like each other? **

**Me: Oh. I can't tell you guys.**

**Butch: No shit! But can you tell us in private?**

**Me: No.**

**Boomer: Why?**

**Brick: Guys just shut up so we can get on with the Life Lesson for the week?**

**Me: Yeah come on guys. Blossom you are the one that mentioned it so you're on.**

**Blossom: Thank you. AP's Life Lesson for the week is. . . we all lie sometimes. What AP means by this is everybody lies. Sometimes people use a lie to try not to hurt you. If you find out your best friend, sibling(s), or parents just lied to you about something small (Like a who stole a cookie from the cookie jar lie), take a deep breath and think about the last time you lied before you get mad at them. No one is perfect. We are all human and sadly, lying is a humanly thing. Try your best not to lie and if you catch someone in a small lie don't kill the person. Everybody makes a mistake. If you have any questions about this life lesson PM BballSnipergirl23. She'd be happy to explain it to you more if you don't understand this or any other Life Lesson.**

**Me: Yeah so don't be shy. Sorry if I don't answer right away too. Thanks, Review, or if you want to PM me.**


	18. A Word From The Wise

**Me: It's me! And it's Friday! Meaning. . . Update time!**

**Brick: Finally, do you know how the readers have been anxiously waiting.**

**Blossom: Yeah poor things have barely been able to do their homework.**

**Buttercup: Actually me and AP have been busy with sports.**

**Butch: And by me working out.**

**Buttercup and Me: EWWW! Yeah right Butch!**

**Bubbles: Well, can we go on with the story I want to know what happens!**

**Boomer: Yeah! Hey AP who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Me: How about. . . I do this one. *Pull out my fav hat and turn it backwards on my head* *Rap***

**I don't own RRB or PPG. Just my lessons And me. Now go on to read. Then don't forget please. Leave a reviewing thought To tell me how I do on my story for you.**

**Everybody: *Stares at me mouths hanging open* Since when?**

**Me: Always, you just never knew.**

**Brick: *Smirks* So you've brought on a face off?**

**Me: Oh it's been brought.**

**Butch: I'm in on this.**

**Buttercup: So am I.**

**Boomer: Let's. . . get ready to. . . raappp! Just kidding. Let's read.**

* * *

**With the Blues:**

It's so nice today," Bubbles commented her head back as a nice cool breeze came through the air.

"Yeah, awwwhhh," Boomer yawned.

Bubbles laughed, "Boomer, I think we should sit. You look like you are about to fall asleep walking."

"Uhh no I'm alright," Boomer mumbled.

"No. Come on," Bubbles grabbed his arm still pushing the stroller. Boomer didn't resist the petite blonde as she dragged him to a park bench near the fountain they love, "You'll start to wake up if you sit for awhile."

Bubbles sat down then locking the brakes on the stroller. Boomer didn't want to rest though. He was worried that he could fall asleep and something bad happen to Bubbles and the kids. But what scared him most about the chance of falling asleep is that he would. . . see that dream again.

"Boomer, come sit next to me," Bubbles said patting the spot next to her.

Boomer shook his head, "Bubbles, I'm glad you think of me, but I don't want to go to sit."

Bubbles looked at him with a confused pout, "Why?"

"I just. . ." Boomer looked away ashamed to admit what he's worried about, "I can't."

"Is it because you think that your brothers told you to be alert?" Bubbles asked getting up. Boomer merely shook his head. Bubbles thought for a second then it came to her, "Is it because of that nightmare?"

Boomer was shocked. Bubbles saw him tense and moved to his side, "Boomer, it's okay you can tell me the truth."

He felt her hand to make it's way onto his shoulder. Boomer let out a sigh dropping his head, "I just don't want to go through it again. That dream. . ." Boomer looked up and turned to Bubbles making her pull her hand back, "it seemed so real and it's something that I don't ever want to happen."

"Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I could help you," Bubbles offered softly motioning to the bench.

"Alright," Boomer nodded following her to the bench again.

Bubbles sat down and once again patted the spot next to her. Boomer looked around the park to see no one in sight. He then peeked into the stroller to see Brook and Blake were taking a short nap. Boomer and Bubbles were the only two in the park to discuss his nightmare. Boomer slowly sat down looking at Bubbles who was just watching him carefully.

"So where do you want me to start?" Boomer asked not knowing what to do. Talking about his feelings and having someone willingly listen is something new to him.

"Start from the beginning. How did your dream start out?" Bubbles suggested.

"Okay. Well, I remember me and. . . someone. We were painting the fountain," Boomer pointed to the fountain in the middle of the park, "and we had just finished. Brook and Blake were asleep on the blanket I brought. At the time me and the. . . girl. . ." Boomer peeked out of the corner of his eyes to see Bubbles expression. She looked like she was a little disappointed, but was still listening to the rest of his dream.

Bubbles thought that the girl in Boomer's dream was going to be the problem and shyly asked, "Do you want to tell me who the girl is? Or later?"

"How about. . . later?" Boomer thought. When he saw Bubbles nod for him to continue he looked away and started up again, "by that time we were taking a break when all of the sudden a storm came out of nowhere. Brook and Blake started to cry and the girl tried to get to them, but kept getting knocked down by the wind. I got up to go help her, but I got caught in a big web. I couldn't get out. The next time I looked up the girl was being held by a shadow along with Brook and Blake. I tried and tried to get out of the web, but I still couldn't. Then the shadow spoke into the girls ear telling her. . . something to turn her against me," Boomer started to choke a little, but he wasn't crying. No, not even close, "She started screaming at me that I was a liar and betrayed her. I tried to explain that I was different then the shadow made me seem like. Every time I would try to talk though she would scream and cry because. . . because of me. Bubbles. . ."

"Yeah, Boomer?" she grabbed his hand seeing that he was really effected by this dream and wanted to at least try to comfort him somehow.

"That girl. . ." he looked up to meet her eyes, "she was you."

Bubbles let go of his hand to put it to her mouth. Boomer looked towards the ground again his hair blocking his frown, "Bubbles, I just. . ."

"Boomer," Bubbles put a hand on his shoulder pulling him up to look at her. When he gathered the courage to look at her he did, "I promise you that will never happen. Yeah I might get mad, but I won't stay mad at you."

Boomer thought about it before a small smile made it to his face, "Promise?"

Bubbles hugged him, "I promise."

Boomer buried his face into her shoulder grateful at what she was promising, "Bubbles, please never forget that to. I promise not to do anything or have anything harm you or Brook and Blake."

"I know you won't. I believe you," Bubbles pulled back with a smile.

Boomer returned it. Bubbles then realize the situation they were in and so did he. They watched each others eyes for a moment before they slowly started to lean into each other. Bubbles closed her eyes as she got closer to Boomer's lips. Boomer somehow had his hands around Bubbles' hips. There lips were only centimeters apart until. . .

"Hehehehe!" Bubbles and Boomer looked to the stroller to find Brook and Blake staring at them, giggling. Bubbles laughed at this, but Boomer was a little disappointed about not getting the kiss. Hey their unpredictable kids. Boomer loosened his grip around her as she reached into the stroller. Suddenly, she gasped and pulled back as if she was burnt. Boomer held her a little tighter peering into the holder. Boomer didn't see anything wrong with Brook or Blake, so what did she see?

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" Boomer asked.

"Boomer, look at their hair," Bubbles pointed to the little patches of hair that suddenly seemed to appear on the kids heads. Boomer took a closer look to see Brook was starting to get soft blonde curls like Bubbles while Blake was beginning to get the golden blonde hair on his head. At that realization, Boomer's eyes widened. He looked back at Bubbles not sure what to say or do, but with the same thought on their mind. _'Why do they look like us?'_

* * *

After Boomer and Bubbles' thoughts it was time for them to meet up with their siblings. Buttercup got Butch up, Brick was waking up from his nice little nap on Blossom's shoulder, and Boomer helped Bubbles undo the breaks then head for the front of the park. Brick and Blossom, of course, were the first ones there.

"I don't think we should tell our siblings about Bonnie starting to have the same hair color and eye color as us. Do you?" Blossom asked as her and Brick waited for the others.

"They are bound to notice it sooner or later, but I think it's best to just hold off on it, too," Brick agreed.

"Hey guys!"

"What up?"

Brick and Blossom turned around to find Buttercup and half awake Butch walking towards them.

"Bro, did you even keep watch?" Brick asked until Blossom elbowed him lightly. Brick caught on that Blossom was secretly sending him the message that he was just contradicting himself. So he tried again, "Just kidding, but are you even awake?"

"Wait for it," Butch said holding his hand up in the universal hand signal 'stop.' Butch gave a huge yawn and finished with shaking his head. Like magic Butch was back to his old Butchie-self, "Alright, I'm back."

"Good to know," Buttercup rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Butch was about to comment back until. . .

"Hi everybody!"

"How was everyone's afternoon?"

Brick and Blossom looked past Butch and Buttercup, who turned around to be meet with their two final siblings.

"It was good Boomer. Thanks for asking," Blossom responded.

"How was your guys?" Brick offered.

"It was good," Bubbles smiled.

"Hey Buttercup, Bubbles may I speak with you guys for a moment in private," Blossom asked walking away from Brick's side.

"Sure," Bubbles replied pushing the stroller after Blossom.

"Why not?" Buttercup shrugged following in tow.

"We'll be right back boys!" Bubbles yelled over her shoulder.

"We are just going to discuss dinner tonight," Blossom explained.

"So don't try to listen in," Buttercup added.

"Don't worry we have our own things to discuss," Brick laughed.

When the girls were out of ear shot for both normal and super hearing the boys started literally.

"So what are we going to do?" Butch asked.

"I have something to confess," Boomer sighed.

"What do you guys want to do?" Brick offered.

When the boys saw that they all just cut each other off, Brick spoke up, "One at a time. Boo. . ."

"Umm pardon me sonnies. . ." Brick turned around and backed up so that him and his brothers fell into a line. In front of them stood an old woman with white, curled hair wearing a nice, peach suit colored outfit. A smile grazing her lips politely. Too her right was, the boys assumed, was her husband. He had a white mustache, no hair, and was wearing a light blue, plaid, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with nice, kaki colored pants. The boys didn't know what to think, so they just smiled at them. ". . . but me and my husband couldn't help but notice how you and your wives look so adorable together with your children."

"Oh no. That's not it. You see. . ." the boys all started to talk at once. The old couple was just watching and waiting for them to get their act together, but their smiles never leaving their faces.

"We aren't married," Brick quickly said after him and his brothers calm down and realized talking at once was going to get them nowhere.

"They are looking after those kids for awhile and asked if we could help," Boomer explained quickly.

"Yeah we're just. . . friends," Butch added.

"Oh okay then. Have a nice afternoon," the old woman waved, walking off, but the old man stayed back. He turned back to the boys.

"You know, it's not my business worth saying, but," he started in his old, wise voice, "You should."

"Excuse me, sir?" Boomer asked confused. When the old man said 'They should,' he really lost the boys.

The old man gave a slight chuckle, "I have seen you with them for the last couple of days when my wife and I have taken our afternoon strolls. You treat those girls and kids better then I have ever seen any boys your age do. You work really well together and with those little ones, even if they aren't really yours. You are all just so alike. There is nothing more special then finding the right person. So don't let your chance escape you fellas. Have a nice day."

The Rowdyruff Boys were left dumbstruck. Their mouths hanging wide open, flies almost getting caught in the wet caverns. Brick, Butch, and Boomer finally shook their head though not completely out of their shock.

"Was that guy serious?" Butch questioned still baffled.

"He sure seemed like it," Boomer responded.

"Did they not know who we are?" Butch asked.

"They'd have to. Our pictures are in the paper almost every single day," Boomer pointed out.

"Yeah! Don't old people read the paper anymore? Why the hell would they say something like that? 'Oh you and the Powerpuff Girls are meant to be together, even though you kick the crap out of each others asses every single day.' Yeah, that makes sense," Butch said crossing his arms.

"No matter how much I wish it to be true it wouldn't work anyway," Boomer mumbled his brothers not paying attention.

"Yeah, but he is the wisest of us," Brick finally spoke turning to his brothers.

"What do you mean, bro? You could probably out smart him without even thinking about it," Boomer was a little confused.

He never thought that Brick would have said anything like that. Brick was very intelligent and made everybody, even Blossom here and there, look like a complete fool.

"He's seen more life, Boomer," Brick said.

Butch and Boomer looked at each other with 'Whatchu talking about?' face, then back at Brick, "Huh?"

"Meaning he has more LIFE experience, then we have," Brick explained, "I might be smarter than him in education, but he is way more understanding about life then I am. He's seen life, love, and death. That woman and man probably know who should marry and who shouldn't. Plus," Brick takes his time to turn to watch the girls. He watched as the sunset hit Blossom and Bonnie just right to make them look like they were glowing with every movement making Brick start to smile. Boomer watched how Bubbles could handle and balance Brook and Blake at the same time. They seemed to glow, too, and a smile went from ear to ear. Butch watched Buttercup handle Beck so unknowingly gentle. She seemed to have this light around her and Beck, but that would just be the sunset. A small smile appeared on his face as him and Boomer listen to their brother finish his sentence, "I have to wonder what it would be like? Who knows the old man could be right."

"Could be," Boomer let out.

"Maybe," Butch sighed.

"Hey boys!" Blossom yelled waving to get their attention. The boys gave each other one more look, Brick smiling looking over his shoulder to his brothers, Boomer returning the smile, and Butch smirking raising his eyebrows. Satisfied they walked over to the girls.

"Sup?" Butch asked almost immediately when they were within ear shot.

"We are going back to your guys house to make dinner," Bubbles replied once the boys were closer.

"Alright," Boomer said.

"Then here let us take the kids so you won't have to worry about them getting into a mess. My brothers and I were going to talk a little more before we head home. OS that will give you guys time to make and set up dinner," Brick said grabbing Bonnie from Blossom, Butch and Boomer following his lead.

"Thank you. We'll hopefully have dinner ready by the time you guys get back," Blossom declared kissing Bonnie on top of the head before she started to walk away.

Buttercup made a silly face to Beck, earning her a laugh. Bubbles simply kissed Brook and Blake on their head in the stroller before following Blossom out the park entrance.

"Do you want us to get you anything?" Butch offered.

"Na we're good. We can find stuff around your house. Who knows maybe we'll be able to find where Waldo's hiding," Buttercup joked.

The girls laughed at this and the boys kind of did, too. Brick, Butch, and Boomer watched as the girls turned the corner and were gone.

_'This is my chance, to tell my brothers how I feel about this stupid plan,'_ Boomer thought.

_'I have to tell them that I have to cancel the operation,'_ Brick contemplated.

_'It's now or never. I have to tell my bros,'_ Butch sighed.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," they all said at the same time, again for the third time that day.

They all just looked at each other trying to figure out who should go first. Brick, being the leader, finally made the decision, "I'll go first. Butch, Boomer, I can't do this stratagem anymore."

"What?!" Butch and Boomer yelled out of shock that their brother was thinking the same thing as them, but to Brick it sounded like disappointment and betrayal, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this to Blossom. I like her to much now."

"Oh thank goodness I'm not the only one who's fallen for a Puff," Boomer let out a sigh of relief.

Brick and Butch had to do a double take of what Boomer just said, "What?"

Boomer looked at them and sheepishly looked away, "I've fallen for Bubbles and I'm not going to do our plan anymore. I can't risk losing her."

Brick and Boomer then looked at their green-eyed brother wondering if he was going to say the same thing as they were. Butch was just looking away from them with a mad, happy expression in his face, Beck in his grasps gently.

"Butch?" Brick and Boomer questioned.

"What?" he snapped.

"Do you like Buttercup?" Boomer asked a knowing smile coming across his face as he leaned onto the stroller's handle.

"N-no," Butch stuttered giving him away then and there.

"Are you sure?" Brick teased slowly leaning in, Bonnie laughing in his arms.

"Fine! I do! I think I actually do like that crazy ass of a Powerpuff named Buttercup!" Butch finally proclaimed.

"And I like the bitchy, bossy leader of the Powerpuff girls!" Brick laughed.

"And I really like the nice and sweet Powerpuff, Bubbles!" Boomer screamed too. The boys started laughing at how they were now acting about the girls. The kids joined in with the boys' laughter, even though they had no clue what the boys were even laughing about. It's just funny, the Rowdyruff boys who always were trying to find ways to destroy the Powerpuff girls, have now, instead fallen for the girls. It was something no one in the world could've predicted.

"So I think we can all agree that this plan never happened?" Brick asked after he had calmed down.

"What plan?" Butch questioned a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, what are you talking about bro?" Boomer added catching on.

"Good. Now how about we take a walk around the block to give the girls time to make dinner?" Brick asked.

"Sounds good to me," Boomer smiled.

"Sure. Why not? Butch shrugged, "We have nothing else to do till then."

"Then come on let's go," Brick waved his brothers to follow.

* * *

**Later: Boys walking home**

"Hahahahaha!" the boys laughed hard as they could. The babies not caring what was going on as they slept in the boys' arms or stroller.

"Aw man. When you lasered that guy in the ass was priceless!" Brick laughed with a hand to his head.

"No the best part was when I took Beck and when Butch turned back around the guys pants were soaked. Then he ran off!" Boomer explained.

"Dude, shouldn't have pissed me off. So what if I might be a baby daddy? At lest I could get one," Butch scoffed at the memory of the ignorant highschool quarter back from the girls school. Him and Butch always went at it on the football field. Butch and him always compete who's the best quarterback, Butch always wins though for the boys school.

"Butch, you never got a girl," Boomer pointed out teasingly.

"Shh! No one has to know that. Plus, not yet anyway," Butch smirked.

"Oh yeah. How could we ever forget that you and Buttercup have a thing going on?" Brick rolled his eyes.

"Whoa Hold up! Don't think I'm the only one getting some! Let's not forget we found Boomer sleeping with Bubbles," Butch recalled nudging Brick with his elbow.

"What! No! I never slept with her!" Boomer blushed. Butch and Brick gave him the Yeah-right- look. "Okay technically we were on the same bed, but I wasn't asleep because I was watching for the Gangreen Gang!" Boomer tried to explain again, but noticed he was digging his own grave on this one. So he tried to turned the tables, "What about Brick?! He was alone with Blossom in the back yard."

Brick's eyes shot up and Butch smiled at him, "You sly dog, you."

"No, no, no, no, no! That is not what happened! Whatever we're here," Brick said walking up to their house.

"Sweet, I'm starving," Butch fist pumped, Beck never waking up.

Brick opened the door with his house key walking in, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Butch, has come for food!" Butch yelled walking in dramatically.

"Boomer, has the kids!" Boomer mentioned walking I behind Butch.

. . . Silence. After there was no response for a couple more seconds Boomer asked, "Hello!?"

. . . No answer

"They're probably outside," Brick considered walking to the living room.

"Do you guys smell that?" Butch suddenly asked.

"Yeah it smells like it's coming from the kitchen," Brick said smelling the air.

The boys walk over to the door frame to see smoke coming from the stove by the fridge. Butch and Boomer cringed at the sight as Brick ran over with Bonnie still in his grasps. Brick too the pan off the stove and joked, "Jezz guys, just because your house got ruined doesn't mean that you can burn ours down."

Brick laughed putting the pan in the sink and turning on the water. As he turned around his whole expression changed. He couldn't believe what he was meet with. . .

* * *

**Me: So if you were wondering. . . Me, Brick, Butch, Buttercup, and maybe Boomer are going to be having a rapping battle.**

**Blossom: Bubbles and I get to help with judging!**

**Bubbles: And I get to do outfits, makeup, and hair!**

**Butch: To bad it's not right now, though.**

**Me: Yeah I was thinking about doing a separate story/Oneshot/songfic thing. So I want to ask you. . . What do you think? Would you like to read our epic rap battle? **

**Boomer: Please, say yes because I think that I'll totally win!**

**Buttercup: Oh please you couldn't wrap a present.**

**Everybody *Not Boomer*: OHHH!**

**Me: Alright let's stop making fun of Boomer and get on with my AP's Life Lesson! Brick you're up and no rapping.**

**Brick: *sigh* Fine. AP's Life Lesson for today is. . . Old people are wise. Like I said, our elders might not be book smart sometimes, but they sure are very knowledgeable when it comes to life itself. They have seen life, death, tragedy, happiness, win, lose, worth, and worthless. They would know if a decision you made will affect your life positively or negatively in the future or just for a little while. So Seniors, even though they might not seem like it, are the wisest to go to when it comes to a question about life.**

**Me: Thanks! And tell me what you think about my Rap competition with RRB and Buttercup. Review! Thank you again! =P**


	19. Is It A Deal?

**Me: How would you guys like to be in a Comic?**

**Everybody: Yeah!**

**Me: Then you got your answer Misty59, but there is a catch. . .**

**Blossom: What's the catch AP?**

**Me: As long as I somehow, someway, am send me a copy of the comic, of course! =P**

**Bubbles: Yay! I can't wait! Please hurry and make it! =)**

**Buttercup: I'm sure that it will be awesome!**

**Butch: Oh and Misty59, make me look sexy! ;)**

**Brick: Oh brother. Get over yourself! But do make me look good.**

**Boomer: Woohooo! I can't wait!**

**Me: Alright, calm down guys we need to get on with the story. Boomer you go this.**

**Boomer: Sweet! Well, AP doesn't own me, my bros, or the girls. She just owns her Life Lessons.**

* * *

"Do you guys smell that?" Butch suddenly asked.

"Yeah it smells like it's coming from the kitchen," Brick said smelling the air.

The boys walk over to the door frame to see smoke coming from the stove by the fridge. Butch and Boomer cringed at the sight as Brick ran over with Bonnie still in his grasps. Brick too the pan off the stove and joked, "Jezz guys, just because your house got ruined doesn't mean that you can burn ours down."

Brick laughed putting the pan in the sink and turning on the water. As he turned around his whole expression changed. He couldn't believe what he was meet with. Butch and Boomer weren't cringing at the sight of the smoking pan on the stove the their dinner table that was smashed in half with pieces of chair around kitchen. Brick was in complete and utter shock as he carefully made his way back to his brothers.

There were posts and filler coming out of walls were a hole would be. A couple burn marks were in the ceiling causing some plaster to fall. Butch and Brick covered Beck and Bonnie as a huge chunk of plaster fell from the city. Brick looked back starting to get a bad idea. He looked over at Boomer and noticed he didn't have Brooke or Blake.

"Boomer, go get Brook and Blake," Brick ordered.

Boomer nodded running out of the kitchen to get them. Brick went back to surveying the rest of the kitchen. Butch came up beside his brother to ask out of shock, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. . ." Brick looked down and saw something by the destroyed counter, "What the. . ."

Brick picked up a small white cloth and examined it. Butch came up beside his brother looking at the white thing in his brother's hand.

"A towel? The girls used a towel to destroy this house?" Butch asked sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Before Brick could reply Boomer came back in with Brook and Blake in his arms. Butch and Brick turned to their brother as he made his way over to them. Boomer noticed the piece of paper in Brick's hand, "What did you find?"

Suddenly, Bonnie started coughing furiously. Everyone turned their attention to the little child worriedly. Brick moved the cloth away from her more and she almost instantly stopped coughing. Brick eyed the cloth again suspiciously while bringing it to his nose.

Butch and Boomer watched as their brother lightly took a whiff of the towel, only to see him pull it away instantly with a disgusted emotion covering his face.

"Chloroform."

"Look what I found," Brick and Boomer looked over to see Butch down on one knee looking over something. Brick and Boomer came over to see, ". . . a syringe."

"That must have chloroform in it too," Brick assumed.

"I found something too!" Boomer called to his brothers since his hands were full. Butch got up and followed behind Brick to where Boomer was standing. Boomer motioned to something sticking to the side of, what use to be, their table. It was a white slip of paper. Brick bent down and picked it up to find it was a note.

"Do you think it was them?" Butch asked before Brick read what was on the paper.

"I'm don't know," Brick said shaking his head, ". . .but we are about find out for sure."

Brick looked back at the note and read it out loud with his brothers hovering over his shoulder to get a better look at what it said:

_Dear RRB,_

_I'm so sorry about the mess, but some girls weren't listening to us. If they are this hard to get now it's going to be a lot more fun for my gang later. So if you want your little girls back we have to make a trade. The girls for the kids. You have till tonight to make your decision or the girls are ours._ _Come to the Far East Side of town where the old, abandon Paper Factory is by 11:00. We'll be in touch._

_ACE_

As soon as Brick finished reading the note he crushed it in his hand. Butch was trying his best to not punch a wall and make the whole house collapse on them or accidently squeeze the life out of poor Beck. Boomer was pissed, but he was sad looking down at Brook and Blake. He knew that he wasn't going to give them up. Yet he couldn't leave Bubbles at the mercy of the Gangreen Gang because he was well aware of what they are capable of.

"So what are we going to do?" Butch asked through a clenched jaw.

There was silence from the Rowdyruff Boys leader. Boomer and Butch knew that he was thinking, but none of them were in the mood to wait for him to think it out.

"Brick! What are we. . ." Boomer started to yell until Brick calm voice entered the air.

"We are going to give them the kids," Brick stated calmly a grim expression on his face.

"What!?" Butch and Boomer screamed.

"You heard me. We're going to give him exactly what he wants," Brick looked down at Bonnie in his arms. Her light red eyes meet Brick's and she started laughing and reaching up to try to grab at his hat face, but Brick just held that heartbreaking expression.

Butch looked down at his little buddy in his arms. Beck was looking over at something that is until he felt eyes on him. Beck's dark lime green eyes looked back at Butch something like a smirk making its way on to the little child's face. Butch, however, held a deadpan look as he watched the child.

Boomer couldn't take anymore, he dropped to his knees holding Brook and Blake close. Boomer wasn't going to cry, of course, but he just couldn't think of what would happen to the twins or their brother or sister if they were given over to the Gangreen Gang. He looked at the two blue eyed children in his arms, Brook was again giggling at Blake who was making bubbles come out of his mouth.

They all took in their moments with the little ones while they had the time.

* * *

**With the girls:**

It was dark, musty, and very mossy in the air with a single light bulb flickering. Three girls laid on the bottom of a cell knocked out. Till one started to move, then another, then the last one opened her eyes.

"Ugh, why does my neck hurt so bad?" Buttercup complained grabbing her neck.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked slowly making her way to lay on her side.

"I don't. . . Wait! It was the Gangreen Gang," Blossom turned to her sisters, "We were in the Ruff's house getting supper ready. Suddenly, the Gangreen Gang came in and we fought for only a couple seconds before Bubbles was somehow knocked out, then they put something over my mouth. . . after that everything went black."

"I remember now. . . damn Ace stuck something sharp into my neck when I was turned away from him," Buttercup recalled through her grit teeth.

"What did they use to knock us out," Bubbles wondered.

"Hey Buttercup try to stand up," Blossom ordered.

"Don't worry," Buttercup go to her knees. She then shakily started to stand. Once she was standing up fully she wobbled around then immediately falling down, "Ooofff. What the. . ."

"Just what I thought," Blossom mumbled shaking her head.

"What? What is going on with Buttercup?" Bubbles questioned worriedly.

"It's not just Buttercup. It's all of us. We've been drugged," Blossom said solemnly.

"With what? What did they use?" Buttercup demanded holding desperately onto the bars of the prison to try to keep herself up, but failing miserably.

"Chloroform," Blossom muttered looking up to meet her sister's gasps.

"How?" Bubbles held her mouth.

"For some reason, Chloroform always reacts with Chemical X negatively. It will be awhile before we gain full control of our powers," Blossom said bringing her knees to her chest.

"How did we let this happen?" Bubbles cried.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't have let this happen. I should've been able to beat those guys," Buttercup growled clenching her hand at her side.

"Buttercup, you couldn't have. . ." Blossom started trying to comfort her sister, but Buttercup was in no mood for such a thing.

"I might be the one that loves to fight, but the last time I. . . we tried to take them on we almost ended up getting knifed and I'm thankful that they didn't try it this time on you guys," Buttercup bit out falling against the cage.

"Buttercup," Bubbles spoke softly crawling over to her sister. She put a hand on her shoulder looking at her, "It's okay. We are all fine, the boys are probably taking care of the kids right now, and we can escape this soon. It'll all be alright. We're together and that's all that matters."

"Yeah. I guess it is," Buttercup gave a little smile.

"Besides Buttercup," Blossom crawled over to her sister, "Now we know were the Gangreen Gang live so you can take them out when the side effect of this chloroform wears off."

"Thanks, but Blossom. You are not sounding like your intelligent self," Buttercup commented.

"It's the Chloroform," she whined.

Buttercup and Bubbles laughed at their red haired sister and soon Blossom joined in with them. When they calmed down Bubbles asked, "So? What do we do now?"

"I'll take first watch out for the Gangreen Gang. While you and Buttercup get some shut eye," Blossom stated.

"What!? Oh no. I might need rest to get my strength back, but you need it more because I can't make plans like you," Buttercup countered, "Plus, if I see Ace I would like to insult him first."

Bubbles and Blossom laughed at their never changing violent sister. Blossom was finally able to get out, "Fine. Buttercup, you take first watch. Me and Bubbles will rest. Now all we can do is wait."

Blossom added in her head,_ 'And hopefully the boys will find us.'_

* * *

**A couple hours later:**

"They are awake Asssseee," Snake hissed out.

"Good. Let's go have a nice convo with them," Ace said getting up out of his worn, stuffing falling out of every edge, chair.

Ace, followed by his gang, walked to a door. Without a knock Ace barged in.

The girls suddenly heard a loud slam behind them. Turning their heads, they found Ace and his gang walking in.

"Hello ladies," Ace smirked walking up to the bars.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at Buttercup knowing what was coming next, "Oh your taking to us? I thought you were talking about yourself and the things behind you."

"Oh nice comeback BC," Ace commented running his hand along the bars.

"What do you want with us?" Blossom growled.

"Oh isn't it obvious?"

"No and I'm surprised you actually know how to use such a big word," Blossom smirked.

"You mean obvious?" Ace asked confused.

"No I'm talking about 'isn't' but obvious is a miracle," Buttercup smirked.

"Listen to me you little bitch," Ace grabbed Buttercup by the shirt and pulled her against the bars.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles screamed, but couldn't get up since they were still weak. Buttercup struggled against the Ace's hold.

"You are my hostages and I'm not scared to do the worst to you. . . like settling a score," Ace licked his lips as he looked Buttercup up and down.

"Get away from her!" Bubbles screamed.

"That includes you dolls," Ace said nonchalantly throwing Buttercup towards them.

Buttercup slid into her sisters.

"Again why do you need us as hostages?" Blossom questioned helping Buttercup sit up.

"For those damn kids that seem to keep getting away from me," Ace muttered.

"Why do you need them?!" Bubbles yelled.

"That is none of your concern!" Ace snapped.

"If it's none of our concern then why did you kidnap us?" Blossom countered.

"Because. . . damn it! I'm not telling you either way," Ace stated heading towards the exit.

"Wait! If you are not going to tell us anything the least you could do is get us water," Blossom said.

"Why would you need water?" Ace was confused by this request.

"Because we haven't had any all day, we are girls we drink a lot of water, and we might get dehydrated then you'd have to deal with a murder charge and you wouldn't want that now would you?" Blossom named off some reasons without even thinking about it.

"Fine I'll bring you each two bottles of water. Nothing more," with that Ace left.

Once the gang was out, the door slammed shut once more. Buttercup and Bubbles immediately turned towards their sister who was. . . smirking.

"Why did you ask him for water? We've already had three or so bottles today," Bubbles pointed out.

"Yeah, but. . ." Blossom started Buttercup figured out what she was doing and took over. . . "drinking water will help get the chloroform out of our systems faster."

Blossom's smirk turned into a grin.

"You know what? Sleeping really does help you figure out plans?" Buttercup crossed her arms smirking.

"Yep," Blossom nodded in confirmation.

"So get ready girls we need to drink," Bubbles giggled.

* * *

**Three hours later- 11:00 outside the warehouse:**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Boomer whispered to his brothers looking at the entrance of the old Paper Factory pushing the stroller of four kids.

"I know, but we have to get the girls back," Brick reminded.

"What if those goons get don't give us the girl and then they get them?" Butch questioned.

"Then we'll just have to fight," Brick said solemnly walking to the front entrance of the warehouse. There wasn't any civilization for miles and that's what worried Brick.

Butch and Boomer followed their bother to the door. Brick tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, "Damn it! It won't freaking open."

"Here let me try," Butch said moving in front of his brother. Butch tried to open the door like Brick just did, but it wouldn't open for him either.

"I already tried that genius," Brick rolled him eyes.

"Wait for it. . ." Butch said holding up a finger. All of the sudden, Butch brought his foot up and kicked at the door. The door flew off its hinges across the warehouse floor and hit the other side with a loud slam!

Brick and Boomer just looked at their brother with a 'really' face.

"Dude, we were trying **not** to call attention to us," Boomer reminded.

"Why not? I'm sure they already knew we were here anyway," Butch shrugged.

"What if they didn't?" Brick retorted walking past his obnoxious brother.

Butch didn't say anything other than just starting to grumble curses under his breath. Boomer laughed at his bro as he followed behind Brick lifting up the stroller, Butch right behind him.

Upon entering, the boys saw four separate cribs with a light on each of them.

"What the hell?" Butch said until the sound of shifting metal came around them. Brick, Boomer, and Butch frantically looked around to see silver plates coming from the bottom making their way to the top of the floor.

"Wait. . . that looks like. . ." Brick started at realization of what it was.

"Don't you love it? We borrowed it from your daddy's lab," a voice stated proudly.

"More like stole it," Boomer seethed turning to the voice.

Behind the cribs came a single figure of Ace, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, do you always think we steal? Even though it's true, you shouldn't make those kind of generalizations."

"Like you don't make them of us?" Butch countered.

"Ah true, but let's get down to business. The kids," Ace pointed to the bundles in the boy's hands, "for the girls," he gestured behind him.

The boys looked past Ace into the shadows, finding three struggling figures. Bubbles was being held by Little Antonio, Blossom was, basically being hugged, by Grubber, and Buttercup, of course, was being held by Big Billy and Snake.

The boys took a step forward, but knew they couldn't do anything for them at the moment.

"How do you want to go about this?" Brick growled.

"Brick what are you doing!?" Blossom screamed, but her mouth was covered up by Grubber's hand.

Brick looked away, "We have to, Blossom," Brick turned his attention back to Ace, "So how is this going to work?"

"Put the kids in the cribs," Ace commanded.

"NO! Boomer, don't do it! You can't!" Bubbles screamed, but like Blossom her mouth was covered.

"I'm sorry Bubbles," Boomer said not making eye contact with her.

"Butch, don't! We are not worth it! Just. . ." Buttercup screamed, again just like her sisters, her mouth was blocked.

"Buttercup, I have to," Butch mumbled.

The boys went to the strollers. Little baby noises could be heard as Brick pulled out a magenta blanket. Whining entered everyone's ears as Butch pulled out a black blanket. Lastly, cries ripped through the air as Boomer came up with a white and gray colored blankets.

The girls began to struggle even more as the blankets came into view. Brick was the first to walk towards the cribs, Butch and Boomer not missing a beat. Ace watched cautiously as the came to the cribs, then they stopped.

"Now put the kids in the cribs," Ace said in a low tone.

"First, you let the girls go," Brick demanded.

"How do I know if you are going to give me them?" Ace asked pointing to the bundles in the boy's arms.

"How do we know if you will let the girls go?" Brick argued.

"Still? How do I know that as soon as I give you the girls you won't run off with the kids either?" Ace opposed.

"Because. . . I give you my word that you get them," Brick sighed motioning to the blanket in his arm.

Ace studied Brick for a second before, "Done. Give them the girls."

His gang seethed, however, they walked to the cribs then threw the girls past the boys. The boys shocked, but realized what they were still holding.

The girls quickly got up in time to see the boys putting the blankets into the cribs.

"No!"

"Don't!"

"Stop!" the girls screamed. It was to late.

The boys had just put the kids in. When the boys pulled out bars crossed the top making it a cage. The boys ran back to the girls to help them up.

"Are you guys okay?" Boomer asked.

"Why did you do that?" Bubbles asked tears filling her eyes.

Brick was about to answer, but Ace interrupted, "Finally, I get these damn kids."

Cries continued to rip through the air as Ace got to the cribs. He looked into the cribs a slimy smile making his face.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer helped the girls up and slowly walked back to the stroller as Ace went on.

"Now let me take a look at them. . ."

* * *

**Me: So that is the update!**

**Boomer: Alrighty then.**

**Butch: So now what?**

**Me: I don't know. I've been busy. I thought that I wasn't going to be able to update today.**

**Bubbles: Thank goodness you did.**

**Blossom Yeah, so time for the Life Lesson?**

**Me: Oh yeah. Buttercup, you figured this one out in the story so you're up. **

**Buttercup: Sweet. Today, AP's Life Lesson is. . . drink lots of water. Yeah this is a no duh life lesson, but it helps with a lot of things for you, probably more than you think. Water makes up 2/3's of your body, that's a lot of water. It's in your blood, tissue, everything. Water could help get poison or other harmful things out of your body. Along with the fact, it helps keep you hydrated and gives you energy. It's a lot more helpful then you think to drink water.**

**Me: So drink lots of water! Thanks and Review! =P**


	20. Those Kids?

**Me: Hey guys guess what day it is?**

**Everybody: Update day!**

**Me: Yep.**

**Boomer: Oh and AP when are we going to do the rapping competition?**

**Buttercup: Really because I'm ready to beat all your asses.**

**Butch: Give me a break. You can't win because everyone knows that girls can't rap.**

**Buttercup and Me: *Flames suddenly engulf us* What!**

**Me: What did you just say?**

**Buttercup: You better take that back, Butch.**

**Butch: Someone help me! *Runs away***

**Me and Buttercup: Get back here and take it like a girl! *Runs after him***

**Brick: He will just never learn will he?**

**Blossom: Nope. So warning this chapter has a reference to rape, but doesn't go deep into it. This chapter just and only mentions rape. So time for the disclaimer, Bubbles.**

**Bubbles: Yes! Well, AP doesn't own us or the boys. She just owns the story and her Life Lessons. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Now let me take a look at them. . ." Ace took the top bars off the top of the middle crib where the magenta covered Bonnie laid.

"Don't you touch her!" Blossom screamed. Brick grabbed her held her close. She struggled against him, but then realized it was useless so she settled with burying her face into his shoulder.

"No!" Bubbles cried. Boomer pulled her into his chest to whisper soothing words to her as they kept walking to the stroller.

"Get away from them!" Buttercup screamed making a dash at Ace, but was pulled back by Butch.

"Never! Finally, I get them! Finally!" Ace laughed menacingly.

Ace picked up the magenta filled blanket, laughing every time he heard the screaming of the girls.

"Haha! So Powerpuff girls tell me. . ." Ace started as he unwrapped the blanket, "How does it feel to. . ."

Ace finally looked at what was in his hand. . . and it was not the babies he wanted, "WHAT!"

"Don't you love it?" Brick mocked Ace's earlier phrase, "It's from the Professor, himself."

Blossom smiled at Brick's words. She looked up at him, Brick returned the smile giving her a wink, too.

"April Fools dumb ass," Butch smirked getting into the air.

Buttercup stood there dumbstruck, but a smirk started to make it's way onto her face as it finally started to sink in. When it all had finally clicked she smirked.

"H-how did you make them make real baby noises?" Ace questioned still baffled.

Boomer said nothing as he reached into the stroller and pulled out a white and gray blanket, with Brook and Blake wrapped up in them.

Ace couldn't believe it, "Brick, you gave me your word!"

"And I kept it. I said I would give you those and we did," Brick smiled victoriously.

Ace threw the fake baby at the wall making it shatter into a hundred piece, "You tricked me!"

"Come on man! We are the Rowdyruff boys. Tricking is much more fun than getting treats," Butch shrugged.

"Gangreen Gang attack! I need those kids back!" Ace ordered.

"Grab the kids and let's go," Brick commanded getting in front of the girls.

"Alright, but Brick we haven't gotten full use of our powers back," Blossom warned, grabbing Bonnie out of the stroller.

"How the hell did you loose you powers?" Butch asked getting in a defensive position.

"They used Chloroform which temporarily took away our powers, but I can feel them coming back and fast," Buttercup explained getting Beck.

"Then screw fighting these guys we need to get the girls out of here," Boomer yelled to his brothers while giving Brook and Blake to Bubbles.

"We don't want to risk the kids either," Bubbles added.

"Yeah we can't risk them getting hurt. We should have our powers in a couple minutes then we can get out of here," Blossom stated.

"Fine," Brick said dropping to the ground next to Blossom, "Then let's run!"

The girls and boys dodged just in time making Big Billy run straight into the wall. Blossom took lead with Brick running down a hall, while Bubbles and Boomer were runners up, and Buttercup and Butch came up the rear.

"Great now what?" Buttercup complained seeing they were going further into the heart of the factory.

"I'm thinking!" Blossom shouted back.

"Well, you might want to hurry up on that because. . ." Butch started back looking behind him to see the Gangreen Gang hot on their tails, "We have unwanted company."

"They're trying their best! Just keep running," Bubbles shouted back.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Brick suddenly lit up, "Boys, remember the best way we lost the cops?"

"Oh yeah!" Boomer agreed.

"Let's do it!" Butch smirked.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Blossom wondered.

"You'll see. Just hold on tight to Bonnie," Brick ordered keeping his eyes forward as he ran.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Hold on," Boomer smiled.

"Butch, what the hell's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing doll, but you might want to hold onto Beck a little tighter.

"Wh. . ." before Buttercup could get the words out of her mouth Brick screamed, "Now!"

Brick grabbed Blossom around the waist and held her close as he slid parallel with the floor then giving a burst of speed leaving a blood red streak behind him. Blossom didn't know what to do, but to hold on to Bonnie and bury her head into Brick's chest.

Boomer also immediately grabbed Bubbles around the waist and leaned sideways and gave a burst of speed leaving a dark blue streak. Bubbles kept her eyes closed as until he stopped, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen right away.

"Get ready babe," Butch smirked grabbing Buttercup by the waist before she had time to respond. He slid like Brick becoming parallel to the floor and giving a burst of speed leaving a green streak as he followed his brothers down a hallway. Buttercup couldn't help, but sneak a peek at what was going on. She was meet with Butch smirking. . . on his back, flying.

"Can't you ever fly right?" Buttercup ask.

"I could, but I choose not to," Butch shrugged going back to flying right. But he quickly stopped where his brothers were.

"I think we lost them," Bubbles panted still recovering from the surprise tactic.

"Sssssoorry to dissssappoint you," hissed a voice.

"This way!" Brick screamed going down a hall way. Everyone didn't hesitate to follow.

They soon came to a big opened room with crates lining the sides of the walls except one

"Shit!" Brick muttered.

"Damn it!" Boomer cursed.

"Fuck!" Butch said as they all came to a stop at the wall in realization. . . it was completely covered with the same plates that Ace was used in the other room. They were trapped.

"Oh no!" Bubbles gasped.

"Now what?" Buttercup asked.

"I thin. . ." Blossom was about to say until. . .

"Finally, I have you now!" Ace yelled as he and his gang ran into the little bit of light that was in this part of the warehouse. He stopped when he felt he was close enough, "And those God forsaken kids."

"Why do you want these kids so damn badly?" Butch growled getting in front of the girls with his brothers.

"Because. . ." a smirk came to Ace's face as he said, ". . . they're mine!"

Everybody froze at his words. Brick, Butch, and Boomer eyes almost popped out of their heads at hearing this. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles didn't know what to do, but stare in utter shock.

Ace smirks at the silence from them, "That's right. I have kids."

"H-how?" is all Blossom could get out, at least she was trying to talk.

"Easy. . ." Ace's glasses fell to the bridge of his nose so he could look over them and start, "I raped my girlfriend."

"You freaking Jackass," Buttercup screamed out angrily.

Ace laughed, "Hahaha. Hey blame her. She saw it coming and she was the one who thought she was in "love" with me."

"So you freaking rape her and not care whether she died or not?" Bubbles shrieked.

"There is a lot more going into this than you guys think. So why don't I explain?" Ace pointed to the kids being held protectively, "You want to know why they look so much like you guys?"

"How the hell would you know why?" Brick spat snapping out of his previous stupor.

"Because I caused it," Ace gave his snake of a smile.

"What the hell did you do to them?!" Bubbles screamed holding Brook and Blake closer.

"After they were born they looked to much like their mother and I wanted them to become one of us," Ace motioned to his cult, "So we were going to fix that little problem."

"How?" Blossom questioned narrowing her eyes at him.

"We created a remedy that would make them change into the first male and female people, that aren't related, to touch them at the same time. They will keep absorbing the "parents" looks until they have had enough to change their features and maybe personality. So when they started to wake up more I injected it into them," Ace raved.

"You sick twisted bastured," Buttercup screamed.

"You think that's sick? You haven't heard anything yet. So after I injected them, I got my chick drunk because she knew what I did, but I guess I didn't get her drunk enough because she ran off with the kids. So me and my crew followed her. We couldn't catch up to her. Until finally we found her except. . . she didn't have the kids with her. So we beat her to tell. She didn't tell so we kept on beating her till. . . she was dead."

"No!" Blossom screamed shocked, Buttercup yelled furiously, and Bubbles cried out. The boys held them back.

"Oh yes. Now because you found them they took your forms," Ace went back to pissed off, "So they were of no use to me any more."

"Then why do you fucking bother us!" Butch contradicted.

"Because then I had the thought that they could be mistaken as one of you. If I play my cards just right. . ." Ace smiled slimy.

". . . you give them a shot of chemical X and another type of chemical they could grow to be our age and maybe have our powers," Blossom finished in realization, "They could do crimes then people would blame the crimes on us!"

"Bingo babe, but that isn't even the most sick and twisted part," Ace said fixing his sunglasses and taking a step forward. Brick held Blossom close behind him, Butch pushed Buttercup back, and Boomer held Bubbles.

"What could be more sick than that?" Boomer questioned.

"Nothing that's what!" Butch growled.

"Oh but there is," Ace lowered his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose as a smirk slithered onto his face, "You."

* * *

**Me: I feel this was kind of rushed.**

**Brick: That's probably because you were chasing Butch half the time with Buttercup.**

**Blossom: That was pretty impressive how you guys circled him.**

**Buttercup: Hey I didn't know you could actually learn things from Animal Planet. Predators have it going on. ;)**

**Bubbles: It was pretty funny though.**

**Boomer: Maybe that will finally teach Butch not to mess with you girls.**

**Me: I wish, but then were would the fun of hunting go. Oh and Butch has this Life lesson nonetheless. Butch. . .**

**Butch: Oh AP don't worry about me stopping because it's never gonna happen. Moving on! Well, AP's Life Lesson is. . . Tricking isn't so bad. Okay, it depends on the kind of tricking your talking about. If it's to hurt some one, don't do it because karma/universe/fate is a bitch! If it's a prank. . . post it on YouTube. *I hit Butch in the back of the head, Gibb's style* Owww! Alright, don't do that. But the real reasoning for this life lesson is you could trick someone to get out of a bad situation, for example, escaping an older sibling. Or tricking could potentially get you out of dangerous situations. Women have been able to escape situations by tricking that person or to at least be able to fight back. So you see if used right tricking isn't so bad.**

**Me: So be sneaky and tricky if you get into a bad situation. Thanks and Review.**


	21. Good

**Me: Are you guys ready for this update?**

**Everybody: Yeah!**

**Me: Alright, I know I kind of left all my readers off at a cliffhanger that is kind of confusing for some of you. Well, I hope it all makes sense in this chapter. **

**Brick: Oh come on it wasn't that confusing.**

**Blossom: Oh Brick. Just go work on something.**

**Bubbles: So AP can you tell us some of the plot this chapter?**

**Boomer: Yeah just a little sneak peek?**

**Me: Nope you have to read.**

**Butch: So who's doing disclaimer?**

**Me: BC go!**

**Buttercup: Sweet! Well, AP doesn't own me, my sisters, or the boys. She just owns the plot, the kids, and the AP life lessons. Enjoy!**

**Me: Oh and sorry this is so short.**

* * *

"What could be more sick then that," Boomer asked.

"Nothing that's what!" Butch growled.

"Oh but there is," Ace lowered his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose as a smirk slithered onto his face, "You."

Everyone was lost for a second.

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about, Brick. You came up with the _plan_ yourself," Ace slowly emphasized 'plan' as he put his hands behind his back. That's when Brick, Butch, and Boomer's eyes almost came out of their head.

"The hell?" Buttercup was confused.

"Oh I forgot you girls don't know about their plan," Ace gasped as if he didn't know.

"You're lying they would never!" Bubbles screamed outraged that someone would say that about Boomer and his brothers.

"Am I? Or are the people you love lying to you?" Ace asked mockingly.

"What do you mean?" Blossom questioned.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Ace motioned to the boys.

"Brick, Butch, Boomer, what is he talking about?" the girls asked at once.

"It's nothing," Butch said looking over his shoulder at Buttercup, but keeping an eye on Ace and his gang.

"It was only a thought that we had," Boomer told Bubbles copying the same action as Butch.

"It's in the past and we never planed on. . ." Brick started, but something interrupted.

_"Guys what are we doing?" _Came a scratchy voice that sounded like Butch's voice. Butch's eyes widened.

_"What do you mean?" _Another staticy voice came, Boomer. Boomer's eyes grew huge.

_"I mean that we haven't even gone that far from them, bro. What is wrong with us? We couldn't have changed that much in only an hour!"_

_"We haven't so get a hold of yourself dude! Just think this can also give us an advantage."_ Came that last voice, a leader, Brick. Brick's eyes widened and the boys whipped their heads around to see Ace holding a. . . recorder.

Ace had his slimy smile on his face, "You know you really shouldn't talk about plans in public, especially when you would never want someone to hear it. People could be listening."

The boys turned around to the girls. They were looking at Ace with horror as they listened to the static recording. The boys didn't know why they weren't trying to do something, anything to keep the girls from hearing. They just stood there shocked and in horror as they looked back at Ace.

_"Don't you see? They are most vulnerable now. We can learn their weaknesses and we can practice to get stronger while they are occupied with taking care of the babies." _Came Brick's voice again.

"Brick?" Blossom whispered. Brick looked over his shoulder to see Blossom starting to cry. He fully turned to her as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Blossom," his mouth formed, "I. . ."

Then they heard Butch's response, _"Oh I get it._ _We can work out to the point we're top dogs."_

Butch peeked around his arm to see Buttercup's reaction. She was actually tearing up, but had steam coming out of her ears.

"Butch. . . you asshole," she said low.

"Buttercup," he turned to her, "I. . ."

But was interrupted by Boomer's voice, _"So we act like we are helping them and as soon as they get rid of the babies we destroy the girls?"_

Boomer heard a gasp from behind him. He turned around to see Bubbles crying.

"Boomer. . . How could you?"

"Bubbles," he said pleadingly, "I. . ."

"So you see girls they aren't for you. They don't care about you or the kids," Ace kept pushing, "It doesn't even stop there. Listen."

Everyone was silent as they heard the buzzing of the tape being fast forward. With a click it stopped and started at the sound of Butch's voice. _"We could also make a bet with them like. . . oh I don't know. . . say they have to be our slaves for the rest of our life?"_

Butch looked back at Buttercup and saw she was furious, but something else glistened on her face. . . tears were running down her cheeks. TEARS! Seeing her like this made Butch feel like his heart was ripped out of his chest and thrown to a bunch of tarantulas just to be ripped apart even more.

_"That's not a bad thought, Butch. Alright, we'll make a bet with them after we are strong enough."_ Brick's voice came out next.

Brick swung around to see Blossom, who wasn't looking at him, crying vigorously. At the sight of seeing her like that Brick could feel as if his heart was caught on fire and it was slowly spreading though out his body to burn him alive from the inside out.

_"Cool,"_ you could hear Boomer respond.

Boomer shamefully turned around to find Bubbles having tears streaming down her face. She held Brook and Blake a lot more protectively and she looked as if she would fall to the ground any minute. Boomer was about to start crying knowing he had caused this and his heart felt like it shriveled up into dust and left with his breath.

_"Then we're at an agreement? . . . Good." _That was the last they heard Brick say when the recorder was clicked off.

Ace didn't speak. He was just waiting to watch the entertainment about to unfold in front of him.

"So everything?" Blossom started low, but got louder as she spoke along with tears that kept spilling out of her eyes, "Everything that you said to us? Everything that you did for us? Was all of it just a lie to by time for you to get stronger and learn our weaknesses so we could become your slaves?"

"That was before. . ." Brick started, but was cut off by a very pissed off Buttercup.

"Before? Before what? There was never before you assholes!" Buttercup screeched tear strolling down her face.

"Buttercup, we changed I swear," Butch tried to tell her.

"Yeah right. I should've just stuck with what I thought before. Never trust anyone," she gritted her teeth looking away.

"When we started to spend more time with you we started to change," Boomer was finally able to find words.

"Fine, but did you ever care about them?" Bubbles cried motioning to the kids in her arms.

"Yes we did," Brick said stepping closer to Blossom. Blossom shook her head backing up against the wall.

"I always cared for the kids," Boomer said reaching for Bubbles, but she backed into the wall shaking her head furiously, too.

"It took me awhile, but I finally started to like them," Butch admitted trying to lighten the mood. Buttercup though wasn't amused and backed into the wall also.

"Please believe us. We had no intensions of hurting you or the kids," Brick tried.

"NO! Stop with the lying already!" the girls finally screamed.

"Why should we believe you when you were plotting against us this whole time?" Blossom questioned.

"We aren't just toys to be played with!" Bubbles got out.

"You don't deserve to even be saved," Buttercup growled.

That confused the boys until. . .

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they screamed at the top of their lungs in pain, falling to the floor. Electric current ripping through their bodies at an unimaginable voltage, even for them. The girls were able to avoid the other shots that were fired at them by the Gangreen Gang.

Bubbles looked at the boys and Boomer was able to see her. More tears came to her eyes, she didn't want to leave them behind despite what just happened, but she couldn't help them because she still had Blake and Brook.

Boomer didn't want to see what would happen if they did stay. He just wanted Bubbles safe now knowing that he doesn't have the strength to even help her. _'I can't do anything, right! That damn dream came true and I'll never be able to gain her trust again,'_ Boomer thought as tears swelled up in his eyes.

Buttercup looked at the guys. Butch looked up to meet her eyes, but she quickly looked away in disgust. Butch gritted his teeth knowing this was his fault. _'I can't believe I was so stupid and weak!_ _I should have never fell for a stupid Powerpuff Girl! This was is my fault.'_ Tears actually started to fill his eyes a little as he looked back at the ground underneath him.

Blossom looked towards the boys. When she did Brick looked up.

"Leave," Brick was able to get out even though the pain was taking over his body. Blossom turned away from him as Buttercup made a hole in the roof with her laser vision. Blossom turned to look over her shoulder to say one last thing, "Don't worry we are."

That's what did it. Those words stung him so bad that he couldn't feel the pain of the electricity any more. Tears filled his eyes so fast that he couldn't even think about it. He knew he had caused her pain, but he couldn't help but feel like complete shit after those words came out of her mouth. He looked at his brothers to see he wasn't the only one crying as they watched the girls leave with the babies.

"Good," is the last thing he said as he finally let his body black out.

* * *

**Me: Oh the torture of this cliffhanger. . . I love it! Any who, AP's Life Lesson time! This chapter is kind of obvious don't you think.**

**Brick & Blossom: We know what it is. =]**

**Butch & Buttercup: No clue. \**

**Boomer & Bubbles: We don't know. =**

**Me: Well, since Ace was the one that mentioned it and I hate him. Boomer gets to say it since he hasn't gotten to do one yet.**

**Boomer: Sweet. Well, AP's Life Lesson is. . .Never discuss something important in public. I was taught in grade school that if you were going to say something to a friend and it was suppose to be a secret, that you might as well scream it to the entire world. There is nowhere private anymore. Talking about something personal or private in the future or in your life right now, could be over heard by someone who may use the information against you either now or later to ruin your life. Be careful of what you say on the internet or when you're out and about in life. People are everywhere and you never know what kind of person is listening to what you are saying. So if you want to discuss something in private it would be best to do it in your own home or when absolutely no one is around.**

**Me: Thanks and Review! =P**


	22. What Happened To Keeping A Promises?

**Me: Guys I have something funny to tell you guys.**

**Brick: What is it?**

**Blossom: She thought she didn't get any reviews on the last chapter.**

**Buttercup: You should've seen her! ;)**

**Bubbles: It actually was really funny.**

**Boomer: Hang on so what happened.**

**Butch: Yeah what's the whole story?**

**Me: Well, after I post the chapter I waited, waited, and waited anxiously, of course while doing my homework, for at least one review. After four to five hours I posted I was like 'Screw it. I'm going to bed.' So I did then the next day I checked my email as soon as I could which was still in the afternoon. . . still nothing. Finally I got smart and went onto fanfiction to see if there were any new reviews. There were. So yeah this was a week. Oh and sorry for all the younger kids when the girls and guys cursed so bad in my chapters. That's why this story is rated T.**

**Everybody: You made us!**

**Me: Proof! You know what don't answer that. . . Disclaimer!**

**Everybody: AP doesn't own the reviews (of course) us. She just owns her thoughts and the plot of the story along with Bonnie, Beck, Brook, and Blake. Enjoy! **

* * *

The girls flew out of warehouse not taking a second glance back as they reached the sky. A couple seconds after the girls escaped the warehouse it started to rain. Buttercup was cursing under the tears that were in her eyes, Blossom was not going to hold back the tears that were in her eyes so she let them flow, as for Bubbles. . . she didn't care who was watching she let the tears come from her eyes to be mixed with the rain.

"Com. . . Come on girls there is a cave around here. Let's get out of the rain for the kids," Blossom finally spoke up through her tears.

"There it is," Buttercup pointed to a little more dense part of the forest.

"Let's. . . hurry," Bubbles sniffed as the rain started to pour harder.

The girls flew down and made it just in time before the rain became a downpour. As soon as they reached the cave Bubbles dropped to her knees and cried harder than she ever had in her life. Blossom stumbled towards a wall. When she found a wall she used her free hand to hit it. . . as she slid down to her knees she to started to cry her heart out. As for Buttercup she screamed, "AHHHH! You freaking dumb ass boys! You were no good from the start! We should've seen this coming. . . we should've seen this coming."

Buttercup like her sister broke down and started to cry.

"How did we ever get stuck with them?" Blossom sobbed.

"More or less, why did I ask them?" Bubbles cried.

"H-how come I didn't retaliate more?" Buttercup stuttered out.

"I should've seen this coming as a leader. I guess, his fingers were crossed when he made that promise to me about protecting Bonnie and. . . and me," Blossom squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her fist tighter.

"I can't believe I almost came to thinking he was good," Buttercup admitted.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Bubbles continued to sob as she held Brook and Blake closer.

Just then the kids started to cry sensing the hurt from their "mothers."

"What are we going to do now?" Buttercup asked the tears starting to slow up.

"Wait, for the rain to stop," Blossom sniffed turning around to sit against the wall to calm Bonnie down, "Then we go on from there."

"Alright," Bubbles whispered going onto comfort Brook and Blake.

**With the Boys:**

"Ugh, what happened?" Butch mumbled, sitting up.

"Where are we?" Boomer asked rubbing his head.

Brick was the next to sit up. He took a good look at his surroundings: moist, moldy smell of a building, with a single light flashing, and the smell of old paper.

"We're still in this damn factory," Brick seethed getting up while wincing at the left over electric current went through his body.

"At least we can get out of here," Butch stretched his back as he stood up, "Look. All this prison is, is bars. This will be an easy break out."

Butch cracked his knuckles walking to one side of the bared walls. Boomer slowly got up, trying to shake off the rest of the stiffness from the earlier shock, literally, until he noticed something, "Hey guys doesn't this design look familiar?"

"Oh it does Boomer, but where have we. . ." just as Brick was contemplating where he had seen the "jail" before, Butch was grabbing the bar and. . . was shot back with a new feeling of shock.

"What the hell?" Butch screamed rubbing a spot on his head while he sat up from his spot on the ground.

"Oh I know," Brick said with a smirk, "Mojo, use to put us in here when we misbehaved. Remember guys?"

"Oh man!" Boomer whined, "Those hours sucked!"

Butch looked up at his brother with a glare, "Thanks for the warning Genius. I remember how I use to try to get out. . ."

"And you'd always get bruised because you were so hyper you couldn't stop trying to figure a way out of it. And dad said he wouldn't take us out until we calmed down," Brick laughed at the memory, but quickly went away, "But it looks like no matter how calm we are, we aren't getting out of this one."

"You are so smart, Brick," came that voice that was starting to come to be known as the devil.

"Ace, get the fuck out of here before I figure out some way to get your heart," Butch growled standing up.

"Oh but I know you can't get me. Even if you try to dig it won't work, your dad knew you guys so well when you were younger. So I don't care how much you threaten me," Ace boasted.

"What the hell did you steal from our father?" Boomer asked for the heck of it.

"Only the things I thought would be useful," Ace shrugged plopping down into a chair.

"We can see," Brick rolled his eyes.

"Sooo. . . how does it feel to be hated so much? Even more than usual?" Ace started.

"Shut it," Boomer seethed.

"How do you feel about those girls? Truthfully?" a smile making its way to Ace's face.

"Doesn't matter what we feel now about them because you ruined it all! They hate us now!" Brick screamed furiously.

"Do you think they will come to save you?" Ace leaned forward in his chair.

"I think they'd rather kill us. You! You are so dead when I get outta here!" Butch punched the cage only to be sent back and hit the ground. Brick and Boomer rushed to their brother's side seeing he got a pretty back hit this time. Butch moaned as Boomer helped him sit up.

"Hahahah!" Ace laughed, "So again how does it feel. . . to be hated by the girls?"

Brick started to breath heavily as fury filled his system. Butch would be worse than him, that is if he wasn't lying on the ground trying to recover from the hit he just had. Boomer though was taking the part of the fury that would be filling his green eyed brother's system.

"I mean did you see how they reacted when they found out about your plan? That was priceless. They might actually let you die in here because I know that's what I'm gonna do. Brick, tell me how long can a superhuman like you survive without eating or drinking?"

"Long enough to be able to figure out how to get out of here then kick your ass," Brick retorted.

"I don't think so. I give you guys three days. . . max. So enjoy being stuck in here," Ace got up and started making his way to the door, "Me and the Gang have to go find some. . . familiar girls. I think you know who I'm talking about, right?"

"I swear if you lay one hand. . ." Boomer started, but was cut off.

"I don't give a shit anymore! They hate us so. . . I hate them!" Butch screamed getting up. Boomer looked at his brother, eyes wide with shock.

"They don't care about us so if you find them give them our regards to being stuck in here," Brick added looking away.

Boomer then looked at Brick completely confused. What happened to his brothers? What were they doing? Didn't they still love the girls like Boomer did?

"Oh are you sure? They are going to be my toys if you feel like that towards them. I mean they were going to be anyways, but it's not going to be as fun without you guys liking them," Ace mocked, "Well, gotta go. Bye boys!"

With that said Ace walked out. As soon as Boomer heard the click of the door being shut he turned on his brothers, "What the hell was that!?"

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked looking at his outraged brother.

"I mean what the hell is wrong with you?!" Boomer shouted going up to his red eyed brother, "Did you ever like Blossom?"

Brick just looked away from Boomer not wanting to reveal any sort of emotion he had in that moment.

"What are you getting at, Boomer?" Butch narrowed his eyes at him.

"I thought you were into Buttercup? What the hell happened?" Boomer yelled getting into his other brother's face.

"Watch it bro, you're treading on thin ice," Butch warned with a low growl.

"Why? Because you know that you already tossed her to the side like trash!?" Boomer screamed.

"That's it!" Butch snapped tackling his brother to the ground.

As they rolled on the dirty floor, Brick just watches them. Butch screamed at his blue clad brother once more, "The reason why I hate her is because she is the one that said I didn't deserved to be saved! She made me weak! She caused me to be soft! And she is the one that is going to let me die in here even though she said that we. . ." as Butch started to say this he calmed down and got off his brother, "were stuck together until Beck was adopted. She basically promised me, but it was a lie! Every damn thing in this world is a fucking lie!"

Hearing the word 'promise' made Brick and Boomer remember their conversations with their counterparts. Boomer lightly pushed Butch to get him off. Butch did and just kneeled there in the dirt thinking and studying the ground. Boomer sat up and moved to his brother's side.

"But Butch, we were plotting against them," Boomer reminded gently.

Brick watched his brothers while standing in his spot, the front "wall" of the cage. Butch was quite in thought for a moment until his brows suddenly knitted together and he shook his head violently. He pushed Boomer, hard, away while saying, "No! It doesn't matter! They should've believed us!"

Butch got up and crawled to a dark corner of the cage. "They should've listened," Boomer and Brick heard Butch say before he became silent.

With Butch gone from the world for the moments ahead, Boomer turned to his oldest brother for questioning, "Brick, please tell me you don't hate Blossom."

"I don't know anymore, Boomer," Brick whispered not making eye contact with his more than desperate little brother, "Her word means nothing anymore. She said that she wouldn't end up like the girl that was in my dream, but in the end she did. She promised. Gave me her word, but I should've known that promises are just meant to be broken. It's best to not think about them Boomer. It's best to hate them like we did before all these problems happened. Be the enemies, criminals that we always were. It will be the best to forget everything you ever thought or felt about them because, even though we lied to them, they aren't going to keep their word to us. It's just not going to happen, Boomer."

"Brick, you can't. . . not you too," Boomer pleaded tears coming to his eyes. Hoping what his smart, leader of a brother was saying was all a joke, a lie in itself.

"Boomer, I think you need to get some rest. I'll take watch," Brick completely ignored his brother's cries as he turned away from him.

Boomer seeing that his brother had completely cut himself off from him just decided to keep to himself. Boomer didn't feel like getting up so instead just crawled to the opposite corner from his brother, Butch, and away from Brick.

In the corner, Boomer brought his knees to his chest. He thought and thought about what his brothers said and about Bubbles. . . how she reacted to hearing the news of him and his brothers' plan. How she didn't believe him and. . . and the promise she made him. '_She would never go back on her promise. She wouldn't! Would she. . . no she. . . she. . . she would. Brick and Butch are right. I should just give in and know that everything they told us was a lie. I. . . I don't know. . .'_

"What happened to keeping your promise?" Boomer muttered hunkering down in the corner while closing his eyes. With his last bit of consciousness slipping away to sleep his last thought was, _'I guess. . . promises were meant to be broken.'_

**In the Cave:**

_Crash!_ Thunder and lightening danced together in the sky while the rain gave no signs of letting up. Sniffles could be heard within the cave as the girls still attempted to calm down. Bubbles and Blossom were huddled together to keep Brook, Blake, and Bonnie warm and to feel like not everything was lost or as bad as it seemed. Buttercup on the other hand wasn't as thoughtful or caring, "Damn, Rowdyruff boys. Next time I see them. . ."

"Buttercup, just let it go. It's not going to be of any use to us if you just mumble about them," Blossom stated adding a hiccup at the end.

"Why not? They are the ones lying to us the entire time! I mean they wanted us to be their slaves!" Buttercup counteracted throwing her arm, that wasn't holding Beck, into the air.

"Buttercup, just calm down. Who knows if they really wanted to do that?" Bubbles softly spoke.

Buttercup and Blossom looked at their most innocent, little sister. Blossom sighed, "Bubbles, as much as I hate to say it, Buttercup does have a point. They did lie to us about a serious topic."

"But Blossom what if they were tell us the truth when they said that they had changed? What if they did?"

"Bubbles," Buttercup softened just a little for her sister, "you can't change a criminal. They didn't change it was all just a part of their plan."

Bubbles had taken so time to think about this and shook her head, "I know that they were criminals, but I got a feeling. I think they did change besides. . . I made a promise to Boomer."

"Bubbles, there is nothing we are going to do with them," Buttercup sneered.

"Blossom, I know they are telling the truth! When I made that promise to Boomer. . . he was upset. I just know that they are good now. Please!" Bubbles pleaded to her oldest sister.

Blossom didn't look at Bubbles just at Bonnie, "Bubbles, I think this will be a promise we have to break."

Blossom went back to the time her and Brick sat on the bench. How he looked at Bonnie. How he seemed so desperate looking for her to promise him. . . there! That's what he was trying to do. Get her to promise so that she would feel bad after she found out about him and his brothers plan.

"Guys! What happened to never break a promise? How we always keep our promises? What happened to everything we were taught?" Bubbles countered.

"Bubbles, they are liars! They lied to us!" Buttercup screamed loosing her patients. Truthfully, Buttercup was starting to think about what her sister is saying. _'What if they were telling the truth? No! They are boys! The Rowdyruff Boys nonetheless, which means nothing but lies! But what if. . . No! Snap out of it BC!'_

"Bubbles, I know what we were taught, but this is just going to have to be an acceptation," Blossom said solemnly, but couldn't help at think that what Bubbles was saying was the truth. _'I know that I gave my word to Brick, but he. . . he lied to me. I can't. . . yet why would he goes as far as to cry into me and hold me. I don't even think that his pride would allow him to go that far unless. . . unless. . .'_

"But Blossom!" Bubbles yelled pulling Blossom from thought at the moment, "Remember what you use to tell me and Buttercup? 'Not always the right thing to do it the most just but it is the duty of every super hero to help those in danger, no matter who they are.' The boys are in danger and I can see we all made promises to the boys one way or another."

"Bubbles, just forget it. It's just not gonna happen," Buttercup shook her head walking to the other side of the cave with Beck still in her arms.

"But we're not suppose to break a promise!" Bubbles screamed at the top of her lungs tears starting to roll down her cheeks again.

* * *

**Me: OMBSB. I was reading over all the reviews and I mean ALL. And I can't believe how nice they all are. Demanding, but nice.**

**Butch: Yeah her and the girls sat over her computer reading them and going, "Awww. Ooooo. Awww." It was weird.**

**Buttercup: Oh you were mimicking us I thought that was you over your bike.**

**Everyone: BURN!**

**Butch : Shut up.**

**Blossom: Hahaha Alright, What's on the agenda?**

**Me: For me. . . Homework. =(**

**Brick: No. For right now.**

**Me: Oh, then. . . Life Lesson time, I work on the next chapter, the readers leave their reviews, I get happy, and so. . . yeah. The World goes round. Usual.**

**Boomer: Awesome who's doing the Life Lesson for today?**

**Bubbles: ME! This weeks AP's Life Lesson is. . . never break a promise. This Life Lesson is very important to you and who ever you make a promise to. Making a promise is a serious thing, whether it's a pinky promise or as important as what me and my sisters made earlier in the story. But then there are some promises that are okay to break. For example, if someone makes you promise to do something that you don't want to do. Or if the promise can hurt you or someone else, then it is okay. If anything talk with an adult if you are concerned about something you said or did.**

**Me: Yeah like all my readers have my word that I'll finish all my stories somehow, someway, in a timely manner. Thanks and Review! =P**


	23. Bingo

**Me: Oh my gosh! Sorry that this chapter is so late, but it's still technically Friday!**

**Brick: You are so lucky. *Blossom hits him* Owww!**

**Blossom: How come this chapter is so late AP?**

**Bubbles: Oh I can answer that. She had a big report due this week.**

**Buttercup: She had her class retreat.**

**Butch: And there were just different things that go on.**

**Boomer: Since it is the end of the quarter next week.**

**Me: Yeah so last minute paper assigned and yeah you know how teachers are. So on with this Chapter! Disclaimer!**

**Bubbles and Boomer: AP doesn't own us! Only the life lessons along with Beck, Bonnie, Blake, and Brook. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bubbles, just forget it. It's just not gonna happen," Buttercup shook her head walking to the other side of the cave with Beck still in her arms.

"But we're not suppose to break a promise!" Bubbles screamed at the top of her lungs tears starting to roll down her cheeks again.

"Bubbles! Just. . ." Buttercup whipped back around and opened her mouth to speak, but. . .

"She's right," Blossom whispered, but was loud enough for everyone in the cave to hear.

"What?" Buttercup and Bubbles questioned.

"Bubbles is right. We are heroines and help anything or anyone who is in trouble. Plus," Blossom got up with a now sleeping Bonnie in her arms. "I haven't broken a promise up to this point in my life and I'm not about to start now. We can't back out of these promises we made."

"You can't be serious Blossom. I mean they were planning to make us _their_ slaves! You must have fallen hard for that pretty boy of a red head," Buttercup seethed disgusted that her sister could even like a Rowdyruff.

"So what if I do like him Buttercup?" Blossom stepped forward, "It's my choice, but right now we have to be the heroines we were born to be. For the kids and Bubbles sake, not theirs."

"Fine," Buttercup growled, "I'll do it for Beck and the others. And for my sister, but I'm not doing it for them."

"Thank you guys so much," Bubbles smiled happily tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Buttercup waved off. Then walking to stand directly in front of Blossom, "So what's the plan?"

Blossom sat down, "So this is what we are going to do. . . ."

* * *

"Accsssee, when are we going back? The boysssss are lefft unasssissssted," Snake whined dripping wet.

"Yeah boss! I don't like the rain," Little Antonio complained.

"Shut up!" Ace snapped his greasy black hair sticking to his face and sunglasses, "We are not leaving until we find those damn kids and I do something about those girls."

"Da Da boss look! Look! There's da green and da pick lights," Big Billy pointed to the sky.

Ace and the rest of the gang looked to, sure enough, see Buttercup and Blossom's streaks in the sky.

Ace smiled to himself.

"Come on guys. I know where they are," Ace motioned forward in the dark, pouring rain.

* * *

"Uhh huhh!" Butch yelled hitting the jail they were still stuck in, only to get thrown back by another shock wave, "Ah!"

"Butch, just stop it's no use," Brick stated calmly looking through the bars.

"No!" Butch screamed whipping away some blood from his lip to get up and charge towards one of the side, "Ahhhh!"

Before Butch could hit the bared wall again he was pushed by a hard farce sending him into the concrete floor.

Butch shook his head and looked up from the ground to see Boomer just standing their with a hurt expression in his eyes. Butch, though, completely blew past it and quickly got up and in his face.

"What the hell was that for bro?" Butch growled deadly.

"Trying to get you to stop trying to kill yourself," Boomer said evenly. Brick, again, just watched as his brothers went at it.

"Well, at least I'm trying to do something! While you and Brick just look through the bars as if waiting for those damn puffs to come strolling in to save us!"

"Shut it! Don't bring the girls into this!" Boomer yelled, getting nose to nose with his brother.

"Make me," Butch dared.

Boomer brought his hand back, making a fist, while Butch did the same. Brick stepped forward getting ready to break them apart, knowing good and well that things were about to get very ugly very quick.

Just before Boomer and Butch threw their punches. . . "Isn't that sweet. Boomer is defending us."

The boys whipped around to see the last people they thought would ever come to their rescue. Buttercup was leaning against the doorpost while Blossom walked in looking at her sister, "The coast is clear. They aren't on this level or anywhere else, but they could be outside so be quite."

Boomer and Butch lowered their fists to their sides and went to their Brick's side against the barred wall.

Blossom started to walk towards the cage not making even the slightest eye contact with any of the boys.

"What are you doing here?" Butch asked bitterly staring directly at Buttercup.

"Saving your asses so shut up," Buttercup snapped softly pushing off the post and following her sister.

Brick watched as Blossom looked at the door with the padlock on the other side. "Why did you come back?" Brick questioned his words full of disdain along with. . . hope?

Blossom let out a heavy sigh dropping the lock that she was in her hands. She gave up trying to acted pissed, "Bubbles, made me remember my word I told somebody that was having trouble. . ." she looked back up to only meet Brick's eyes, "and how I couldn't let it go."

She offered a meek smile to Brick knowing he couldn't forgive her after what she had said to him when she just ditched him and his brothers. To her surprise, though he gave a small smile back, "So Bubbles was the smart one this time?"

That made Blossom beam, laughing a little, "I guess so."

Brick and Blossom looked deep into each others eye for a moment before Butch had to ruin it, "What! Brick! How can you just forgive her that fast?"

"Simple, Butch," Brick kept his eyes on Butch as he walked to the side Blossom was studying the lock, "She kept her word to me and that's all I ever asked."

Blossom smiled even more at his words. As Boomer came over and lightly punched his brother in the arm a huge smile across his face, "I knew that couldn't stay mad at her."

Brick gave a light laugh, "Yeah I guess you were right this time, too."

Boomer laughed then realized something, "So Bubbles convinced you guys to come here?"

"She was the first one to forgive you guys," Blossom said inspecting the lock again. Boomer smiled widely at this, _'So Bubbles did keep her word to me. I should've never doubted her. Bubbles, I'm sorry.'_

"If she didn't beg I wouldn't have come. I'm just doing this for her and the kids," Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Blossom, on the other hand, is doing it for Brick, our sister, and the kids."

Brick looked back at Blossom, who was inspecting the bars and the cage itself looking for a way to get the boys out. When she felt eyes on her she looked up to Brick. He started to reach the bars only to get shocked. "Ah."

"What is this thing?" Blossom questioned.

"Something our father made for us when we were younger if we miss-behaved," Brick explained shaking the electric from his arm, "if we touch the bars we are shocked."

"Ah so that explains why Butch is messed up," Buttercup commented glaring at Butch.

He just glared right back whipping some blood off of his lip, "Are you guys going to get us out of here or not?"

"I'm trying to figure that out," Blossom muttered still trying to look for a way out.

"Why don't we just break the lock?" Buttercup questioned pointing to the old rusted lock.

"Because that lock might look old, but it has an alarm system built into it. So if anyone tried to break it would alert the Gangreen Gang," Blossom explained.

"Then why don't we pick the damn lock?" Buttercup asked.

"I might be smart, but I don't know how to pick a lock," Blossom admitted coming back over to her.

"Then leave it to me," Buttercup smiled, pulling a couple bobby pins from out of nowhere.

"How do you know how to pick a lock? And where did the bobby pins come from?" Blossom asked.

"I never leave home without bobby pins in cause this kind of thing comes up and I have practice. How do you think I can get into Bubbles' diary or chill on the roof of school during free?" Buttercup smirked, but then realized something, "Damn it why didn't I do this for us when we were stuck in here?"

"Because we didn't have our powers smart one," Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I hate when you are right," Buttercup mumbled as she went to work on the lock tongue hanging out.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for Buttercup to bust the lock open Butch got bored, "Hurry up, Butterbutt. I would've had that lock opened a half an hour ago."

"Stick a sock in it Butch. This lock is older than Mojo and Him combined," Buttercup retorted. She gently turned the lock and, "Bingo."

It snapped open and she let it drop to the floor, "You're welcome."

"Oh I wasn't planning on thanking you," Butch grumbled walking out behind his brothers.

"You're lucky I don't stick your ass back in the cage and lock it again. Then we'll see who you talk to the next time I break you out of something," Buttercup growled.

"Calm it down you two. We still have a common enemy we need to beat," Blossom said.

"So what Blossom is trying to say is. . . don't kill each other right now. Do it after we defeat the Gangreen Gang," Brick stated.

Buttercup and Butch looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and grumbled, "Fine."

"Where is Ace anyway?" Blossom asked, "I didn't see him in any part of the building.

"He left with his gang to go find you and the kids," Boomer replied.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other with panicked looks stretching across their faces. Without another word they shot out of the building leaving their streaks behind them. Boomer, Brick, and Butch looked at each other confused before speeding after them. Once they caught up Butch questioned them, "What was with that?"

"We need to get back to our sister," Blossom answered.

"What's going on?" Brick questioned.

Blossom looked at him with eyes that debated on telling him.

* * *

"Uh uh," Brook whined tiredly.

"Shush it's okay," Bubbles replied comfortingly.

Suddenly, Bubbles heard foot steps at the front of the cave. She place Brook next to her brothers and sister before getting up and going to the front of the cave.

"Blossom? Buttercup? Boomer? Is that you?" Bubbles asked excitedly a smile already planted on her face. When she ran to the entrance of the damp came she immediately froze.

"Not quite my dear."

* * *

**Me: Oh my gosh! We are dwindling down to the last couple chapters!**

**Boomer: No!**

**Bubbles: Don't even tell me that!**

**Blossom: I don't even want to think about it.**

**Brick: True, but just think then we can just read this story over and over again without delays.**

**Me: Yeah just think about it like that Blossom.**

**Butch: She wishes she could. Hey what about the life lesson for today?**

**ME: Oh yeah, Buttercup you are up!**

**Buttercup: Oh yeah. Well AP's Life Lesson is going to be brief because I don't want anyone to take this one the wrong way. But. . . picking a lock could be helpful. Again, I don't want people to think that picking a lock is good if you are using it for the wrong reasons. But knowing how to pick a lock could get you out of situations like if your older sibling- not that an older sibling would actually do that to you , but for the examples sake just go with it- locked you in a closet you could be able to unlock it from the inside and get out. Not all locks need bobby pins either, some locks could use a credit card (I've done it before). So again, this Life Lesson is strictly used for getting out of bad situations nothing more.**

**Me: Yeah so no trying to get into peoples diaries! Thanks and Review! =P **


End file.
